Away and Apart
by midnightquiver
Summary: This is a rendition of Season 3-A. Somebody from Derek's 10 year hiatus out of Beacon Hills seeks out his help.Will the pack survive one of its darkest hours or will the bonds that bind them, rip them apart?There will be a variety of characters, not just the ones tagged. Romance and Family genre too. AU-not the ordinary story.
1. Chapter 1

**There are a few things to bear in mind before starting this story. This is only 3A of season 3 of Teen Wolf. There will be no Kira or death of Allison or Aiden. Also, it's AU so, there are other things add-ins onto the plot line as well as changes to the 3A plotline. I do hope those of you who read this enjoy it, but I am warning you that it's got a lot of add-ins.**

**Warning yoou now, there is violence and other mature themes hence the rating. Read the rating and you'll understand the heaviness of the story.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf either. **

* * *

Chapter 1

It was all figured out. She didn't know how, but it was. It always was for as long as she could remember. She could take care of herself, but there was never a doubt that when she got way in over there head, somebody would be there.

She got off the bus, her cell phone to her ear waiting for an answer. For the second time she only got the voicemail. She watched the streetlamp at the end of the block flicker adding to her discomfort.

"I'm in Beacon Hills. You told me to call when I got here. What do you want me to say when I start tomorrow? _'Hey, I was told to find you for my protection.'_ which by the way, I can take care of myself and also, what the hell is a Stiles? You know what? Nevermind. I'm done ranting. It's completely pointless to try to get information out of you. You're just going to delete this message and not call me back like the last hundred times I called and I don't want to get started on the letters again."

She hung up, ending her rant before it got too far out of hand and sighed. The bus pulled away from the curb, leaving exhaust in its wake. She puckered her nose, waving the smoke out of her face as she choked on the expanding fume cloud.

"Beacon Hills, joy," she mumbled flatly, her lips pursed together. How was it a good idea to be here? She didn't know.

Looking around one more time, she noted how bare the streets were. The air was still, holding no sound. If it wasn't for her slow breathing, she would've wondered if she'd gone deaf it was so quiet. Picking up her worn duffle bag, she made her way down the street, holding her breath between each streetlight. The dark wasn't the friendliest place. Things lurked there, things that were both human and not human.

The walk to her new home was spent in an extreme alertness that only a bath could soothe and that's exactly what she climbed into upon getting to the crumbling, bare house. She dropped her bag beside the dusty, dark blue couch and kicked off her flip-flops before trudging up to the second floor. Deep red carpeting formed around her feet and between her toes as she walked toward the stairs and again when she's reached the top of the stairs and went down to the end of the hall where the bathroom was. Two bedrooms faced each other before it. The color reminded her of roses. She hated roses. How could such a beautiful thing be so violent?

She rubbed the pinching in the back of her neck from having to look around so much at the slightest thought of having seen something move in the corner of her eye on her way here.

The bathroom wasn't too small. She was actually impressed with its size; a good six feet across. Motels weren't especially known for their spacious bathrooms so this was a good sign. Not being stuck in a motel was a good sign though this place could compete. A tub sat in the middle of the room, the legs on it looking like metal paws of an animal. Sitting on the curved edge, she turned the dull knob downward. The spigot churned grossly, spitting out a little dust and mud of dirt and grass blades, before water rushed out. She let it run for a little while before putting the plastic bobber in the drain.

After shedding three layers of clothing: a hoodie, t-shirt, sweater and tank top (okay four layers) then her ripped jeans, she climbed into the steaming water, fully submerging herself. Even now, she didn't feel safe, but that was her whole life. There was no real reason to think she'd be here for very long. If San Diego and L.A didn't stick, why would this place? Because that's what she was told? Bullshit.

Coming up for air, she wiped the coat of water from her face, sucking in some of it through her mouth and nose. Her jaw still ached a little. The bruising was gone, thank goodness.

An hour later, she was dressed and bringing her bag up to her new room diagonal to the bathroom. Not bothering to unpack, she fell onto the bare mattress, curled up, and fell asleep instantly. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day. The first day of school, again.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she pulled her phone from her pocket. 7:45am.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, snapping out of her groggy state quickly and jumping off of the bed. Not bothering to change out of her clothes from last night, she ran down the stairs, braiding her hair off to one side to hide its messiness.

By 8:20am she had made it through the front doors of Beacon Hills High, her chest ached with every intake of breath. The halls were bare except for a few scattered homework assignments on the floor. Finding the office, she inched into it and gave the lady at the front desk a nervous smile. When she didn't smile back the smile faded.

"I'm-" Melanie started.

"I know. You're late." Each word was pronounced with reprimand almost making her roll her eyes. "You missed first period, but you're just in time to catch second in ten minutes."

The disappointed secretary slid a sheet of paper with textbooks underneath over the counter. Picking them up, Melanie made her way out of the office huffing, and went to find her locker wondering how strict this school actually was. No matter what, it didn't compare to the last school, but still, this was a public school.

After finding her locker, she shoved all of the books into it then made her way to the second class on the schedule. None of them would get used anyway, not if she was just going to leave again.

The bell rang and she watched as everyone knew where they were going, chatting with their friends – some talking about lunch; others talking about sports. She glanced up and down the hall, walking slowly, looking at the doors until she found the right room, AP Chemistry. Joy.

It wasn't that she couldn't do Chemistry. It was easy, just like Algebra, but this meant that there'd be lab partners. That meant talking to people. If she could avoid people she normally would. Plus, the last person she was partners with tried to spill acid on her. That was a fun time.

She walked in and noticed that everyone was paired up except for a few people near the back. She kept her head down as the room quieted a little from her presence. This was one of _those_ schools, the school where everybody knew everybody's face. That meant stares at her. So much for fitting into the background, she thought.

She walked to the back, keeping her head low, and sat across from a broad shouldered boy, his hair cut short. He had his sleeves rolled up. He looked up from his book.

"My best friend sits there," he said instantly, but then quickly as if in the midst of a thought, added, "but he moved out of the country, so go ahead."

He sounded genuinely nice about it, but not so thrilled about his best friend. Don't expect me to be your friend, she thought, nobody needs to be my friend. He looked back down at his book.

"Class, we have a new student, Melanie Rouxe," the teacher announced, Mr. Harris it said on her schedule. He sounded like a serious douchebag. "Do you want to introduce yourself?"

"No, not really," she replied, shaking her head just a smidge, receiving multiple curious stares. She pulled her hood up over her head wanting to hide from all of them.

"Good." He was blunt. "Where's your textbook or even a pencil?"

"In my locker."

"Why don't you have them?"

Melanie stared up at him, matching his bored look that perched behind his glasses.

"I'm not going to be here long enough to use them," she replied.

"Bring the book anyway. Who knows, you could actually get stuck here," he said then mumbled something else like 'just like me'.

"Whatever," she mumbled, laying her head down.

The guy in front of her stared, his eyebrow quirked, then opened his textbook. Two others stared at her from the table ahead of her. She ignored it and stared out the window behind her new partner at the tree line, everything Mr. Harris said getting lost in translation.

"I'm Danny," her lab partner said at the end of class.

She nodded awkwardly and walked out of the classroom. By lunchtime she had been completely forgotten. Happily, she sat at the back of the cafeteria, not hungry. Appetite had gotten lost along the long journey while other concerns had become more important than eating.

"You really should eat. People will start to say you're anorexic and that is not a good way to start out here," Danny said, sitting across from her, setting his tray down and then his bag beside him.

She sat up from her slump quickly, watching his every movement without a word, like a deer observing the movement of other creatures, cautious.

"I don't care,"

"Okay, well, I'm just going to sit here. You can go back to whatever you were doing," he said, biting into the apple he picked up at the corner of his tray.

Scratching the back of her neck, she did just that which was staring out the window cautiously.

"Hey Danny,"

Melanie jumped and watched as five other people sat around her. She gulped uneasily, staring at the one who sat on the other side of the one who'd greeted Danny. It was clear as day. He stuck out the most.

"How do you like it so far?"

The question was directed at her. She turned her direction to his friend who asked, smiling goofily. Melanie didn't reply. Her eyebrows furrowed, not angrily, but puzzled by their seemingly good will. Glancing at her hands, fidgeting restlessly with her cuticles, she placed them in her lap.

"She doesn't talk much," Danny said.

"Well, I'm Stiles, this is Scott," he pointed out the rest: Allison, Lydia, and Isaac. She narrowed her eyes at the last one, her palms sweating, but quickly focused back on Scott and Stiles as Isaac started talking to Allison who tucked her hair behind her ear. The classic tell of a crush.

She was told to talk to these two anyway, not concern herself with the others. There was a clear difference between the two. Scott was more aware than Stiles who was simply oblivious. He had that aura she had been trained to see, not an actual one, but like it was something in the air that stuck out and made him different from everybody else. Isaac was the same. It was the reactions they both had to their surroundings. She knew the signs. She was taught all of them which were small enough that normal people wouldn't be able to tell right away.

They were both werewolves, except for Stiles who was just stupid. Why was he important exactly?

"It's okay here. I, uh, went to school back in Paris. Private school," she said, glancing up a little bit every few seconds.

"Why'd you come here?" Lydia, the redhead who primped herself in her little compact mirror, said. She glanced over it at the table two rows down where there sat a set of twins, both clad in leather jackets. "I want one," she said next , closing the compact and propping her chin up on her hand. Her thumb rubbed along her chin pensively. She forgot all about the previous question.

"Which one?" Allison asked, peering at them now.

"The straight one, of course," Lydia said sarcastically.

Melanie sighed and looked back out the window. This was where she was told to be, but she didn't have any particular feelings about it. There wasn't enough information to really feel anything except slight unwelcome where Mr. Harris was concerned.

"Why did you leave?"

This was Danny who asked, going back to her private school comment. She looked at him, opening her mouth to reply and paused.

"It's complicated. Family, I guess," she replied carefully. It wasn't a complete lie, not really.

"You have family here? Nice."

"Yeah, sure," she muttered distracted, glancing around the room, partly at the twins and partly out the windows.

The rest of the day went more or less better. Most of the teachers except Ms. Blake who seemed to give up too easily after attempting to coerce her into talking, and one by the name of Finstock whose hair stood up in the fashion of an aging pop star, asked her why she didn't bring books or anything to class. She repeated what she'd been saying all day. He just said,

"Good for you," as if it was some rebellious thing and he liked that. She ignored the multiple whistle blows throughout the class. He mostly yelled at some guy named Greenberg. Poor guy, whoever he was.

After class, he stopped her. Stiles, who sat two seats ahead of her paused for a split second, not for her benefit, but to hear the conversation. He wondered if Finstock was going to go postal on her. He watched in anticipation.

"Go to class Stilinski!" Finstock roared then blew his whistle at the teen.

"I'm waiting on-" he tried, pointing towards Melanie.

"Go! She's not interested in you! I don't even think she plays for the guy's team." Finstock blew his whistle at him receiving a mortified look in return which only made him blow the whistle more until he left the classroom.

Melanie smirked. She liked this guy. No time for idiots which sadly, he was surrounded by. She wanted to inform him that she was definitely straight, but held her tongue instead letting him have his moment of gratification in yelling at Stiles.

He turned back to Melanie, shifting his position slightly as he leaned back against his desk.

"So you really think you're not staying around here?"

"Yeah, I'm just passing through."

"And your parents, who must be moronic, know this?"

He sounded genuinely concerned though he said something that should've been offensive. Couldn't he just yell or something like he did at Stiles? He seemed to enjoy yelling. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm emancipated," she replied.

"Even so, you still have to go to school," he retorted.

"I get that. It doesn't mean I have to go here."

He stared at her long and hard, the vein on his forehead pulsing. She had received this look before; the one where people were trying to understand her, solve her and know the endgame. There was nothing to study in her. She'd disappeared before people could figure out her favorite color or favorite band. Melanie turned and walked out of the classroom past Isaac who stood outside.

"You're sneakier than Stiles," she commented, walking to her last class of the day. He walked alongside her. "Why are you following me?"

"Honestly?" he asked, cringing a little.

"Sure," she sighed.

"Stiles has a conspiracy theory that you're here under some weird ninja orders or something." he lied. He didn't want to ask about some stupid theory. There was no theory. After lunch, he'd noticed how rigid and stand-offish she was in history, slumping down in her seat, looking out the window constantly as if something was out there. What person would feel so alert and sure that they weren't sticking around? The kind that was in danger.

She smirked. Her attire wasn't exactly ninja worthy.

"Wow, you nearly smiled."

"Nearly," she agreed.

He chuckled lightly, shifting his math book from one hand to the other.

"Even if you are on some ninja mission, not that I'm saying you are one, but it's plausible since you're all hyperaware, you should relax. You never know what'll happen tomorrow."

She listened, observing how tall he was. It was intimidating even though he seemed so laid back because in a split second he could change from this to a powerful creature capable of creating pain and death, protection and security, comfort and misery.

"Right," she said, not really agreeing or disagreeing. She stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket just below her stomach, looking down the hall at the exit. It would be so easy to just walk out right now unlike her last school. The doors weren't locked and she could catch a glimpse through the vertical sliver window at the parking lot.

"See you later," he said before ducking into a classroom. Something in the way he said it made her believe him.

Lucky for her, Danny was in her last class. She sat close to the back, resting her hands on the desktop. Danny took a seat beside her then smiled light-heartedly at her as if determined to not make her feel like the new girl. He didn't talk much like Stiles. He caught onto the cues of silence unlike other people. Stiles, she meant Stiles.

"You want a ride home? The buses are crowded and ridiculously disgusting," Danny offered.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I walk."

"What? Around here?"

"Yeah…" she trailed off, uneasy about how alarmed he sounded by her answer. His eyes widened in distress.

"You really shouldn't walk. Beacon Hills isn't L.A., but you still shouldn't walk. There are animal attacks that go on around here."

She lost the argument and ended up letting him give her a ride. Checking her phone as soon as she got into his car, she frowned. Nothing. Not a single voicemail or text. What a dick.

"You okay?" Danny asked, starting the engine.

"Yeah," she replied, averting her eyes out the window. She looked down at her lap quickly and away from Scott who was watching them as they drove away, a white motorcycle helmet under one arm. He nodded aimlessly to whatever Stiles was telling him. Her hood and loose strands from her braid hid her face.

The next week was like this and still, there were no calls. Not hearing a single word was beginning to make her nervous. The last time she lost contact bad things happened. They were still happening, like one long nightmare.

"You still haven't done anything with the place." Danny said, looking around the living room. After dropping her off at her tiny abode he confessed needing a place to study. Trying as hard as she could to keep him out, he still made it through the front door. She couldn't get herself to be cruel or short to him like she could with Scott and the others. They made it easy by being too damn curious about her life, but Danny wasn't like that at all. He seemed to know what it was like to know somebody who didn't like to share a lot.

"Nope," she replied, her legs crossed as she sat on the couch. She'd beaten it half a dozen times, but it was still a dust magnet.

* * *

"Please get a TV," he said, leaning against the wall across from the couch. He'd been coming over daily after cross-country practice.

"Why?"

"Because you've been here for nearly two weeks. You need a TV."

"I'm fine," she said, tapping her pencil on the edge of her economic textbook.

"Fine…" He glowered.

She looked up, her face softening at the sight of his grumpy one.

"I don't want to get comfortable only to leave again, alright?"

"Why do you keep saying that, leave again? Why would you need to leave?"

"I told you-"

"Family things, yeah, but where are these family members? Where are your parents?"

"It's complicated. Accept it, don't accept it. I don't care, but that's it." She shrugged and continued writing down the recent homework problem.

Danny shook his head and glanced around some more. There were no pictures on the walls, a single table in the dining room with two worn and cracked chairs, the mothy couch. She didn't even change from her style of clothes that seemed to hide her away from the public. Holed jeans and a hoodie, her hair tucked away with her face hidden underneath the hood. A lot of people in school had already forgotten she was there. He saw her pause for a moment and check her phone hopefully. Her shoulders sunk, disappointed.

"What do you think about Ethan? I keep thinking he's into me and then I'm not sure," Danny asked, moving to sit beside her. The shadowed looked faded from her face quickly.

"I think he's trouble and you should be careful," she said, poking him in the arm with the dulled down eraser end of her pencil. She blew a strand of hair from her face.

"I know, but he's just so-"

"You sound like Lydia," Melanie blurted. "She's stumbling all over for Aiden. How do you even tell those two apart? They're so identical down to they're _'I'm an asshole'_ attitude."

Danny laughed, sinking back into the couch.

"I mean I know which one is straight and which one isn't, but how the hell else do you figure them apart. It's like they're one person."

He pinched the bridge of his nose still laughing as she ranted, her voice wavering up and down, measuring her excitement on the topic. Inside, her thoughts were far from excited or intrigued. She was worried why Ethan and Aiden had taken such a quick liking to Danny and Lydia. They were interested in them and she wasn't so sure it was because they actually liked them. Lydia, she didn't care too much about for obvious reasons. The ginger really provoked the worst in Melanie. On multiple occasions she thought about strangling her with her ignorant and useless quips. Danny on the other hand was the prime definition of innocent if there was such a thing.

She wondered if Scott and Isaac knew about the twins. If they did, they weren't giving anything away which was good.

"Just be careful. Sometimes people aren't what they seem," she said, her lips pressing into a thin line.

* * *

**This is your chance to read some more or ditch the story. Melanie is my own invention. Review if you'd like.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Melanie! Get in here!" Finstock yelled from his classroom.

She stood at her locker, looking for nothing in particular as Scott and Stiles lingered by her and chatted among each other about a video game. Something about zombies or maybe they were experiments gone wrong. She wasn't sure why she was listening. She needed to find girls to be friends with, not that these two idiots were her friends. Allison was a good option. Lydia was attached to her which was the only downside. The ginger could yap for hours about pointless things like her and parties. Melanie looked at her and knew that if circumstances were different she'd be just like her. Thank god they weren't.

Finstock called out her name again causing two girls to jump as they passed by him then hurried off, panicked. Rolling her eyes, Melanie trudged back to the classroom. Scott and Stiles shared a confused look. Neither of them dared to try and listen in after the last time.

What did I do this time, Melanie wondered. She stuffed her hands in her over worn hoodie. Finstock stared at her long and hard. Her eyebrow arched heightening her bored look. She wasn't sure if he was angry or just blatantly confused. His eyes squinted at her.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded, holding up her homework.

She looked at the partly crumpled notebook paper in his hands.

"Last night's assignment," she answered blandly.

"This is fantastic work. Why didn't you raise your hand in class?"

"Because I don't care."

"I wish I had more students like you."

"That's nice," she said then turned and walked out of the room.

That was pointless, she thought.

Seeing Scott and Stiles still conversing by her locker, she strode over. Scott straightened up quickly and she knew immediately that they weren't talking about video games anymore. Stiles scratched the back of his head, looking around; the clear sign of a subject change. Werewolf stuff. She paid no mind to the moron. They thought she didn't know. Let them keep keep thinking they knew more. What was the harm in it? They were wary enough of her. No need to make it worse.

"What did Finstock want?" Scott asked.

"He was happy I did homework."

"I do my homework and he doesn't even care!" Stiles exclaimed, his eyes bulging with disbelief. "The only time he was remotely happy was when I tried to-"

"No man." Scott stopped him before he finished with the story.

Stiles shook his head defeated and sighed.

"So what are you doing after school?"

"Work," Scott replied. "A lot of stray animals have been acting weird. A deer hit Lydia and Allison the other night."

"Don't you mean they hit it?" Melanie asked.

"Nope. It came right out and hit them. The antlers are still lodged in the windshield."

"Why didn't Lydia tell me? That's important information," Stiles said, hurt.

"Because she doesn't care," Melanie said bluntly.

Scott snorted with a goofy grin, his eyebrows wiggling in obvious agreement. Stiles scowled mockingly, hating that she was right.

"Just saying," she added then parted into her last class.

"You think she knows?" Stiles asked, peeking back over his shoulder obviously. She took her hood down. It took all week for that to come down and she was still frigid, only sarcastically frigid. Danny said that she barely had any furniture in her place too. It was like she had something to hide…maybe. That or she just had it too rough. It was hard to tell.

"Knows what?" Scott asked.

"You know what!?"

"No Stiles, I don't think she knows I'm a werewolf," Scott said, rolling his eyes. Why was he trying to find something wrong with her?

"She looks like she has that intuition thing that would tell her which people are hiding things, deep, dark, hideous-"

"Yes. Your point?" Scott gritted out, stopping his rambling.

"She's also getting to be good friends with our _buddy_ Isaac. Did you see Isaac with Allison?" Dark sarcasm poured out of his mouth as he spoke.

"So?"

"She's your ex, and he's your friend. Can we really call him a friend? Can we call her a friend?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at Scott. The two had a tender past, him and Allison. He still had to have feelings for her. He was just good at putting up a front. It didn't help that Isaac was being friendly with the new girl.

"It's okay, really."

"Is it really?" Stiles inched closer trying to see through the facade the young wolf was supposedly putting up.

"Yes," Scott put his palm to his friend's face and pushed him away before walking into class. "Don't worry about Melanie. I think we would've found out something weird by now if there anything going on."

"A deer hit Lydia and Allison," Stiles pointed out, sitting down and leaning into the aisle, whisper to Scott.

Scott paused. That was weird, and a week after Melanie came to town. Stiles nodded, proud of his detective work. He had to of had too much Adderall today.

Stiles sat back in his seat, tapping his thumbs on the edge of his desk. He was determined to find out anything on Melanie. What was he hoping to find?

"That doesn't mean it's her fault," Scott whispered.

"It does!" Stiles whispered, lurching forward.

"Does not!" Scott spun around with an intense glare.

* * *

"Haven't left yet? I'm in utter shock," Isaac said, coming up alongside Melanie's locker. He held his chest, leaning back against the lockers.

She shoved her history book into the only for her math book to come tumbling at her. Right as she caught it, his hand covered hers, catching it as well. Both hands pushed the book back into the confined space slowly. She ignored the warming sensation of his touch and let go of the book, shutting her locker quickly.

"Me too," Melanie said, ignoring the interaction. A shock shot up her arm to her shoulder from the light touch. She stretched her fingers at her side, flexing her hand as it shook.

"Hey Melanie," Allison said, coming up beside Isaac. Lydia stood next to her. He wound his arm around her, hugging her close. A weird pang stung Melanie from the sight. It was strange. She found them unbearably sweet together, but it hurt.

Melanie just nodded and smirked at Lydia who glared at her, waiting for her to say it, daring her to. Her red lipstick was brighter than usual.

"Later," Melanie said and walked off. "See you tomorrow, ginger."

Lydia's lips twitched, her nostrils flaring. She held up her finger sternly, knowing that Allison was biting her nails to stop herself from laughing. Isaac was staring at anything but her, his expression completely blank. Melanie didn't have to look back to know.

"Not a word," She gritted out at them.

"At least she isn't completely unsocial anymore." Allison said.

"I preferred it that way." Lydia frowned, her hip popping to one side, then spinning on her heel she headed the opposite direction.

"I should probably go after her," Allison said, standing up on her tippy toes. Isaac still had to crane his neck to meet her lips for a kiss. "Is it weird that I'm finding Lydia and Melanie's little bickering matches entertaining?"

Isaac chuckled then watched her go. After she was out of sight, her heels clacking at a fast pace he glanced down the other way. Melanie's scent still danced in the air, annoying his senses. His eyes, subtly, glowed a bright, vibrant fuchsia surrounding his pupils. A few blinks washed the color away as if never having been there. Still feeling her skin on his palm, he stretched his fingers, his nails hardening and growing sharp. He hoped it would fade away. Inwardly, he growled to himself.

* * *

Melanie stepped into the small house, letting out an exhausted sigh and looked around. What Isaac had said on her first day still resonated in her ears. Tomorrow huh?

Nothing had changed short of by the necessities. The couch was worn in from multiple bodies that had settled comfortably onto it. A few dishes sat in the sink. Nothing in the fridge. Overall, the place remained comfortable enough that she'd be able to pack and run when the situation called for it. She couldn't risk growing attached to anything or anyone anyway. Who knew how hurt they'd get because of her.

Laying down on the couch, she closed her eyes, a single tear strolling across her cheek leaving a small, darkened wet circle on the couch cushion beside her face. She didn't wipe them away, but let them engulf her like she always did from time to time, and slowly fell asleep from exhaustion. Her body trembled painfully.

She always felt lucky if there was a tomorrow.

* * *

"She hasn't left for the last six hours. Can we go?" Scott asked.

"No, she could leave after we leave and then we'd never know," Stiles hissed.

"Oh my god," Scott drawled out, dropping his head back on the head rest. His stomach rumbled. Part of him was ready to strangle his best friend for making him miss dinner. "Maybe she's just the new kid."

"Didn't we think that about Allison?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No, Scott. Allison went crazy or did you forget that she literally stabbed Isaac in the back at one point which is weird since they're now dating...Weird stuff is happening again. I'd rather stalk Melanie and be wrong-

"Than not stalk her at all?" Scott finished with a tired sigh.

"When you say it like that it sounds bad." Stiles cringed a little at his words. He didn't want it. It was just expected. Allison, Gerard, they were new. Matt, not so much, but still. Nothing could be taken for granted. "We don't know anything about her. We barely know what she looks like."

"She's a private person." Scott shrugged.

"She's hiding something," Stiles insisted, biting at his thumb cuticle.

Scott's stomach rumbled for the fourth time, and made a loud gurgling roar. Stiles's mouth twisted and his eyes widened.

"Ew," he mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. His nose scrunched up and his eyebrows pulled together perturbed. "You should've eaten before we left."

Scott stared at him, his eyebrows running a straight line across the top of his eyes in annoyance, only receiving a nonchalant shrug in response. Stiles sunk down in his seat and stared back at the house.

* * *

"Are you sure Scott is okay with this," Allison whispered.

"Yeah," he breathed the moved in to kiss her again. She tasted sweet and moved with such sensuality that displayed her agility to maneuver just right with almost no hiccups. Her skin glowed under his touch, her pheromones strong, giving off just how turned on she felt though she acted cautious.

"Isaac," she said, putting her cool fingertips to his lips. A chill ran through his cheeks, making them flush from the simple touch.

"I'm sure. He might've thrown me out of his room, but he's okay," he assured her, tilting her head to the side a little then kissing her fingers then moving upward kissing the back of her hand, her arm, shoulder, neck, causing her to sigh contently, then kissing her soft, plump lips.

He held her there by the nape of the neck, laying her down on her bed. The corner of his lips twitched upward at hearing her heart accelerate.

"Allison, I'm home!"

"Shit!" both teenagers exclaimed simultaneously, looking at the bedroom door with horrified eyes. It was unlocked.

"Go, go, go, go," Allison said, shoving him off. She rushed him to the window as he put his shirt on.

He looked out the window, a three story drop.

"No way," he said gravely. "I'll break something."

"Would you rather break something or get murdered?"

"Right. Out the window," he said. A vivid picture of Chris holding a gun to his face coming to mind made him shiver unpleasantly.

Opening the window, a light breeze disintegrated the remaining desire between them. Sticking one leg out to dangle, the sill creaked. He took a deep breath and leaped, tensing the muscles of his legs. He landed with a thud. Minuscule lines erupted around his feet in the concrete from the impact. There was no loud crack of bone breaking or fracturing. He stayed bent at the knees for a moment, looking up where Allison looked out the window down to him. She still was still only in her bra. The jump was exhilarating. His heart slowed back to its calm pace. Touching his lips, he could still feel hers lips upon his. He glanced up to see her still leaning out the window, her hair shadowing her face.

Turning down the street, he walked back toward the McCall home, and put his hood up. He ran through multiple scenarios about how Scott was going to react upon his return. The questions and accusations were only going to give him a headache again. And, if Scott was going to have a problem with all of this—whatever was happening(Isaac wasn't quite sure about what to call it) then he shouldn't have acted all nonchalant and okay when he asked about dating Allison the first time.

The entire house was dark by the time he got there. Since Derek left town, bent on forcing Isaac to leave, he'd been staying here. Where else was he going to go? Scott was a good friend.

Melissa was nice though. She reminded him of his mom when she was alive and his dad didn't hit him. That was a long time ago.

"Hello?" he called out. The messaging machine blinked with the number one. He pressed play, glancing into the empty living room.

'Hey boys, I'm going to be working over time. There was a really bad car accident. Order pizza or something and don't, I repeat, don't get into trouble.' There was a sigh then. 'I don't even know why I said that. Of course you're going to get into trouble. Just don't get yourself hurt at least.'

Isaac chuckled. Pizza sounds good, he thought to himself and rubbed his stomach. He walked to the kitchen after kicking his shoes off and flipped on the lights.

* * *

Yawning, Melanie sat up, rubbing stiffness from her neck. Rolling it from one side to the other to relieve the pinching stiffness, she saw an unmistakable powder blue jeep out the window, parked across the street.

"What the hell?"

She blinked a few times, wondering if it was actually there. The vehicle didn't do any disappearing trick. Not bothering with shoes, she walked outside with every intention of strangling the little wretch who drove the vehicle. The asphalt was cool under her feet, waking her more.

Getting closer, she saw that Scott was with him and they were both asleep. Stiles sat with his head at an awkward angle between the head rest and door, his seat belt trying to strangle him. Scott just sat back with one knee propped on the dashboard and his head tilted to his shoulder. If Melanie wasn't so annoyed, this would've been kind of cute. Definitely picture worthy and blackmail worthy.

She leaned on the window sill as it was rolled down and peered at the two. Reaching in, she pressed the center of the steering wheel. A loud honk erupted and both boys shot forward. Melanie struggled to bite back her laughter at seeing Stiles nearly choke himself. He gurgled as the band of the seat belt tightened instantly on his neck from the sudden wake. Scott's knee shot up and him him in the face; groaning mixed with his slightly twisted facial expression.

"Answer honestly and I won't smack you," she said bluntly. "How did you find my house and why are you here?"

"Uhhhhh," Scott said, gulping.

"I found your address in the records at school and you're suspicious," Stiles blurted, his head spazzing accusingly while putting great emphasis on the word suspicious.

Rolling her eyes, she looked from Scott to him. Suspicious, she thought, what a dumbass.

"You're a dumbass. Why am I suspicious?" she asked flatly, gripping the window sill tightly. Her knuckles turned white.

"Nobody knows anything about you. It's a little strange and you're mean." He pointed at her, scowling. "You don't talk about your parents and I'm starting to wonder if you even have parents. And by the looks of it, your house is empty. Who lives in an an empty house!?" Stiles listed the reasons on his fingers. One of them was serial killer.

"Isaac doesn't have parents," Melanie pointed out, hoping he'd drop the subject. She wasn't the only teenager around who didn't have parents around. Being singled out was pissing her off.

"His are dead," he retorted harshly, making Melanie flinch.

The fury washed from Melanie's face instantly replaced with a pale contrast. Her hands fell to her side like limp noodles. A sudden numbness filled her from the inside out.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"What do you know? We have something in common," she muttered, looking down at her toes that had chipped sapphire blue nail polish. Three out of ten toes had no nail polish at all.

Turning, she walked back to the house. Pushing the door closed posed a difficult task as she was reminded of one of her worst memories. The night terrors weren't so bad anymore. She usually just dreamt of the dark blackness. That wasn't really dreaming at all. On rare nights fire consumed her, waking her in fits of screams. Sitting back down on the couch, she let out a long, stuttering breath. The imprint of where her head laid before was still there. There was no way she was going back to sleep.

She grabbed her bookbag and pulled out her Chemistry book and notebook.

* * *

Melanie kept her hood up as she walked down the hall, the heels of her black velvet boots clacking on the floor, cocky and confident with each step. She ignored the stares directed at her from multiple eyes that walked past or stood at lockers. Making an effort took way too long in the morning, she decided. It used to be easy, but now it was energy draining.

Stopping at her locker, she unzipped her hoodie, pulling back her hood at the same time. Long, luscious, brown locks fell a little past her shoulder blades. Her bangs curved around her face, extending from her cheekbones on down into the length of her hair. She glanced around cautiously through her hair that concealed most of her facial features. Some people slowed their step while walking past her, raking over her body with greedy eyes.

"Get moving!" she snapped at the lingerers. As if having been whipped, they rushed off.

Melanie sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing five piercings along the lobe and up the cartilage; three lining from the lobe up, a small silver hoop at her cartilage, and the last being a rook piercing that was more out toward the cartilage than being so close to her temple. On her other ear she had the three lobe piercings including a single anti-helix way up the cartilage. She touched each earring, making sure that each one had an earring. They mixed and matched only because she hadn't had much time to get new jewelry lately.

She shoved her hoodie into her locker then grabbed her math and chemistry textbook. Goosepimples crawled up the back of her arms. She paused and slowly turned her head, looking over her shoulder. Her hair fell from behind her ear, shielding her eyes like a curtain that smelled faintly of honey. He stared at her, but looked at her too, making it seemingly friendly with that grin. For some reason it didn't feel so friendly. There was a darkening thoughtfulness there.

Melanie turned back to her locker, ignoring Isaac. I'm only taking your advice, she thought to herself.

She looked down at herself one more time. She didn't look half bad and she knew she didn't, but it had been a long time since she tried to look pretty. Tried was the operative word. From the pocket of her hoodie, she pulled out a small, silver, oval shaped canister. Opening it at the end, she tipped it into her hand. A pair of black, plastic frames fell into her hand. She avoided wearing them when she could, especially seince contacts were an option. Lately, having the inability to settle down or even feel settled made contacts impossible to get.

Sliding them up onto her nose, she let out a happy sigh. Her sight wasn't too bad without them, but everything was much clearer with the scratched up lenses. She spun around slowly and smirked, catching the threatened look on Lydia's face as she passed by her. Lydia's lips parted with a tiny huff of shock.

Melanie watched her, smirking with triumph. The feeling as short lived as it was was glorious. It was like being the positive effects of being high. She caught sight of Scott and Stiles. She'd get back to the ginger later.

Her brows formed into a frown at the two morons. They hustled into their first class, resembling prey that was running away and hiding. They couldn't hide forever. There certainly wasn't anywhere to hide.

"This is a change of pace."

Melanie spun and smiled at Danny whose eyes moved from toe to head over her.

"Who are you and where's my hermit?"

"People wouldn't shut up, so I thought I'd revert to my old self."

"This is your old self?" Danny inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, kind of. Moving around a lot made this—" she looked down at herself, pressing the heel of her boot outward, "—pointless."

"Well, people are definitely not going to shut up now."

"I'm gathering that…" she trailed off, seeing two freshman grin at her, scanning over her. They were almost drooling. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably. Stupid adolescent boys.

"See you next period," he said, nudging her shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, if I survive the first," she mumbled.

She sat at the back of the class in her usual seat and watched out the window as whispers circulated around her like fog settling on the ground. She pushed her glasses up her nose, hating that they had stretched out so much that the frames barely sat comfortably on her face.

Can I really hide anymore, she wondered. At some point it's going to happen. Somebody is going to die. Hopefully he'll come for me before that happens or maybe nothing will happen. That would be a godsend. The wolves here could mask her scent and protect me making everything okay…

The ringing bell signaling class change made Melanie jump and shut her hopes behind a wall. The classroom was already empty. Hastily, she walked out then diagonally to her next class and paused for only a second at seeing Scott and Stiles already seated. Walking past their lab table, she shoved Stiles's books to the floor.

"Oops," she said, feigning a sympathetic look. "You really shouldn't sit your books so close to the edge."

She sat across from Danny, watching as Stiles picked up his books, grumbling incoherently.

Mr. Harris started class, looking specifically back at Melanie who glared holes into the back the teen boys' heads.

"Why are you staring at Scott and Stiles like you're going to murder them?"

"Because, I haven't decided if I'm going to kill them or not yet. I'm leaning towards killing them," she growled low.

Danny shifted uneasily. Scott and Stiles shared a nervous look, their eyes widening a little. Melanie grinned wider, eviler. Werewolf or not, prying was unacceptable. They had no idea that she was just scaring them. They were too good for her to kill.

"Melanie," Mr. Harris called.

"What?" she spat.

"Why don't you come up here and show the class the formula here,"

He pointed to the board with the piece of chalk in his hand where he'd written out multiple decimal numbers beside his example problem to which she paid no attention. The grin disappeared from her face.

"Why?" she said.

"I'm interested to see how much you know of course," he said condescendingly.

A tight smile spread across Melanie's face as she went to the board. She took the piece of chalk from his hand and started scrawling across the black board, her lips moving as she worked the chemistry problem out. Her hand stretched across the board a few times and after finishing, she stood beside her work proudly. I still got it, she thought, rocking back on her heels.

"Principal's office now," he ordered in a low voice.

"Why? I did what you wanted. I did the problem," she exasperated.

"Now."

Looking back at the problem, she huffed took a step toward the door then paused, looking back at his problem.

"You did it wrong," she said and fixed his problem, erasing some of the work in the process.

Mr. Harris ran his hand through his too greased blonde hair aggressively. Melanie smirked, hearing hushed snickers from her classmates. Mr. Harris just stared, cold and callous, unmoving in his rigid stance with his arms crossed over his chest tightly.

"Right." She set the chalk down in the chalk-tray gingerly, half laughing in an effort to lighten up his mood. His Deathstar glare didn't falter. "Office. Going."

She walked out, stuffing her hands in her pockets with slight difficulty. Stupid skinny jeans. Why did they have to be so tight? They might as well be skin. On the more positive side, they gave anybody who didn't have an ass, an ass. Yay for asses. Melanie rolled her eyes.

Stopping outside the office, she peeked in and saw the sheriff in there. He spoke to the principal. Dodging out of the window, she sat down in one of the two empty seats beside the door. She shifted uncomfortably from the stiffness of the chair.

"Miss Rouxe, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my newest student?"

Melanie peered up and was greeted by two figures of authority. She groaned inwardly at seeing the name on the sheriff's jacket beside the his badge. Stilinski. _Great._ He didn't look as stupid as his son. Hopefully he wasn't. Then again, what town would appoint a moron as Sheriff? He was smart, no doubt about it, Melanie decided.

"My chemistry teacher is out to get me?" she tried, pursing her lips together, trying to give her best pout.

"My son says the same thing," the sheriff snorted, his head shaking with the snort.

"That won't be the only thing he'll say," she mumbled, her eyes turning to slits.

"Hm?" he said.

"Oh, I just said that he isn't the only one who says that." She smiled, her cheeks hurting a little she smiled so hard.

The sheriff nodded and turned back to the principal, shaking his hand, whispering something. The principal ushered her in to his office after the sheriff walked off. She looked back over her shoulder at the man in the forest green jacket. He spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"It's your third week here and you're in trouble," the principal said.

"Trouble is a strong term. I answered the formula on the board just like Mr. Harris told me and he sent me here. Like I said, he is out to get me. I don't know of any teacher that would send their student to the office because they did something right. This school has a weird reward system." Melanie stopped her rant there before it got too out of control. Saying that something must be stuck sideways up his ass nearly came out next. She was happy the words didn't make their way past her lips.

"At least you're finally coming out of your shell," he commented, shuffling through some papers and files on his desk. Melanie caught glimpses of them. Missing students. Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd. There were others, but those were the ones on top and the only ones she could get a real good glimpse of.

"Define that," she joked.

"You're not hiding under a hood, but your sarcasm has taken on a whole new form,"

"Thank you," Melanie said enthusiastically with a gleeful shrug. "I work hard to keep it in check. It's an art form and takes a lot of talent."

He smirked nodding, his head down as he still organized his paperwork.

"Go. Get out and go to class."

"Okay!" She smiled brightly.

Melanie knew this would happen. By the way he'd acted previously and with everything all over his desk, there was no way she was getting in trouble. Saved by the missing kids. Melanie fist pumped the air in her head, her fingers twitching.

She got up and strutted out past the secretary who scowled, watching her go. She scowled back at her, sticking her upper lip up at her too. Stupid bitch. Don't hate me. You don't even know me, Melanie thought. If she did know her, she'd run screaming. The shrill sound of the bell rang.

"What did you do?"

Melanie jumped and held her chest as if it would keep her heart from exploding from sudden fright. She stared up and wide eyed with every tense muscle slowly relaxing allowing her to breathe again from the sudden fright.

"Besides get scared half to death? Nothing," she said, dropping her hand to her side.

She walked back towards Chemistry. Mr. Harris stood with an arm crossed over his chest and his elbow propped up that arm, staring at the chemistry problem pensively.

"You didn't think I was that smart did you?" Melanie asked, breaking his concentration.

She walked back to where she had been sitting. Her books hadn't been touched.

"It's okay. I get underestimated quite often. Nobody has a clue of what I'm truly capable of."

At those very words, Isaac, who stood in the doorway, listening, shivered. The way she said it was haunting and he believed her. Watching carefully as she moved her hair over to one shoulder, a small tattoo was revealed sitting behind her right ear. Three swirls all connected at the center, just like the one Derek has. A triscele.

Turning, she smiled. Mr. Harris remained quiet and grabbed the eraser in the chalk tray and ran it across both problems, ridding the classroom of his humiliation.

"I'm starving," she said as she and Isaac walked to their next classes. She had English and he had History. They were officially ten minutes late.

Isaac said nothing as he looked down at the floor. He didn't know where else to look with what he just discovered. Stiles was right. There really was something up with her. Maybe that's what was contributing to the weird connection he felt towards her.

"I could go for some pig's feet," she then said, smirking.

"What? Ew," he grimaced.

"Off in la-la land?" She bore a smug grin.

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't sleep well."

"Right, I bet that's what has you distracted." She said sarcastically.

What do you want me to say, he thought. You want me to tell you how suspicious Stiles really is? How I disagreed with him, and now I'm starting think he's right? I don't want to agree with him, but he might be right…

Melanie narrowed her eyes playfully, making him chuckle.

He smirked as Ms. Blake tried to reprimand her. Melanie just waved her off as she found a seat. He lingered for a few second longer, watching how she stared off into space then walked off. He'd see her soon. They had Math together next period with Scott and Lydia.

The chances of her being the person behind the animal attacks was becoming more likely. She didn't feel like a killer. Anybody could look or not look like a killer anymore. But, she didn't feel like it, not with how cautious she was about her surroundings. Even now, she was cautious. It was just less obvious. She wasn't a killer. She wasn't the one Stiles was bent on being a killer. He could feel it in his bones.

* * *

Sitting behind Lydia, Melanie smiled at her and Stiles. I will never be late again, Melanie thought.

"What happened?" Stiles asked nodding at Lydia's lightly marred fingers.

"Prada bit me."

"Your dog?" he asked.

You named your dog Prada, Melanie wondered, slightly disturbed, looking at the redhead with raised eyebrows of absurd disbelief.

"No my handbag. Yes, my dog." Lydia hissed.

"That's a little strange don't you think?" he said.

"Why's it strange?" Melanie asked. "She probably irritated it. I'd be irritated all the time if my name was Prada."

They both turned and glared. Scott, sitting on the other side of Stiles, scratched his head and looked across the room trying not to chuckle. Melanie shrugged nonchalantly and looked out the window as Miss Blake discussed the assigned chapters of the book. Heart of Darkness, a book Melanie didn't want to visit again. The Picture of Dorian Grey on the other hand was a delightful novel. Oscar Wilde had a way with words. Melanie couldn't help, but be in love with the man for his gothic work of genius. Fight Club was another personal favorite. Reading had been scarce lately. The last time she had picked up a book for pleasure was—she couldn't remember specifically.

Melanie tilted her head a little, squinting as she looked out the wind; Miss Blake's words not making it to her brain. There were black specs in the distance. Unnerved, her breathing grew shallow. She gripped the edge of her desk tightly. The specs got closer revealing themselves to be crows.

"Stiles," Melanie said in a hushed tone, poking him urgently.

Turning in his seat to reply, he froze, seeing the same egregious disturbance that she saw. The disease infested birds flew around outside aimlessly with no real purpose. Other students began to turn their attention to the crazed squawking and flapping. Miss Blake's words faded as she had also become distracted by the activity as well.

A loud thump resounded against the window across from Melanie. She jumped up out of her seat. Her heart pounded like hoof beats in her chest. After a minute she edged closer to the window. Peering out, a crow laid on the ground, its head at an awkward angle and beak open. Its black beady eyes stared up at nothing.

"Melanie, get away from the window," Miss Blake's voice quivered.

"It broke its neck," Melanie said, still entranced by the dead bird whose right wing twitched.

"Melanie," Scott said sharply.

There was another loud thump. Melanie's head shot up from the sound. Another one hit the window, cracking the glass. She slowly backed away from the windows, bumping into her desk. The screech of the legs pierced through the faint squawking of the black birds.

Lydia jumped as another hit the glass, cracking another window. Her lips were parted, terrified. Her hands were clenched, pressing into her thighs, wrinkling the fabric of her navy blue sundress as she inched backwards carefully.

As if told to strike, the birds turned, rapidly flying at the windows toward them.

"Get down!" Melanie shouted, dropping to the floor.

Curling into a ball on the floor, she covered her head with her hands, her knees throbbing. She held back hisses at feeling nips and pecks at her hands and back. She clenched her eyes shut, her ears ringing with the screams of students, caws and the flapping of wings. She raised her head a little, her chin skidding on the dirty, glass covered floor. Crawling towards the window, she pinned her back against the wall underneath the broken windows, staying on the ground as the ravenous birds flew over her head.

Miss Blake was covering the body of another student behind her desk, continuously screaming to stay down. Stiles and Lydia hid under a desk, his arms covering her protectively. Feathers swirled around the room. Birds dropped having run into walls or plummeting down on people. Melanie's chest tightened as she breathed, her palms pressed hard against the floor. She could feel glass digging into the skin like an itch. A crow skimmed in over her head, making her scream from the hair pull. Instantly, she was pulled downward and covered by a set of strong arms.

The crazed attack ended abruptly suddenly. The remaining birds flew out the way they came. Melanie and Scott sat up slowly. Feathers floated to the floor, swirling down elegantly and devastatingly.

Melanie grumbled in disgust at seeing a crow at her feet with its wing nearly ripped off. She kicked it away.

"Is everyone okay?" Miss Blake called out, her voice trembling. She rose from the ground and helped the student she'd been shielding.

"Mel, your hands," Scott said.

Melanie winced, extending her fingers to full length. Both hands were covered in small scratches and gashes from the flurry of crows and glass.

"I'm okay," she said. "I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about."

She flexed her fingers some more, her eyebrows furrowing from the stinging sensation. Small droplets of blood bubbled up all over her hands and through her fingers.

Standing quickly, small bits of glass fell to the ground from her clothes. She walked hastily out of the room, holding her hands out limply. She ignored Miss Blake calling after her. She could clean it herself which was better than waiting for paramedics to show up. That would be another ten minutes.

Students from other classrooms began to crowd around the doorway. Miss Blake focused her attention on a student who cradled his wounded face. Stiles pulled out his cell phone, watching Lydia pull glass from her hair. She was completely dazed. She stared out the busted window, shaking.

"Dad," Stiles said urgently into his phone. "I don't know how to explain it. You need to come to the school."

* * *

Water rushed over Melanie's skin, steaming up into her face, the hot water, making her minor injuries sting only a little. The blood washed away, swirling down the drain, hypnotizing her. A piece of hair slid down in front of her face. Quickly, she tucked it behind her ear then kept rubbing her hands underneath the faucet until her hands throbbed, reddened.

Looking up at her reflection in the mirror, she pulled a small black feather from hair that was interwoven between messy locks. She set it carefully on the edge of the sink, away from a small water puddle that threatened to engulf it. She ran her fingers through her hair gingerly and pulled out two more feathers. A few chips of glass fell to the floor too.

Her face was unscathed, Scott being part of the reason. I'll have to thank him sometime, Melanie thought to herself, brushing her body carefully. A few more bits of glass fell. Her reflection had paled, but that was to be expected after getting attacked by birds. What was this, a Hitchcock movie? If so, it was a terrible remake.

Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she dialed one on her speed dial and huffed angrily at receiving his voicemail.

"Okay douche, I've been here for nearly three weeks maybe four, and I haven't heard a word from you. What the hell is going on that you can't drop a line huh? There is some weird shit going on around here. The wildlife is nuts. You told me this place was safe and my class just got attacked by birds! Birds, Derek!" she screamed into the receiver. "Stiles and Scott creeped on me last night too. I have half a mind to beat them and take my chances on my own. I don't understand how they are supposed to help me. I'm not even sure I can trust them. They sure as hell don't trust me. This place is so NOT normal, and neither are the people. I feel like I'm going insane. Danny is the only one keeping me in my right mind at the moment. Something isn't right and it's not like the usual werewolf problems. And, you're off doing god knows what and not telling me anything just like before. I need answers. There's something you aren't telling me and I don't like being kept in the dark. You better call back."

* * *

"I can't hear all of it, but I know that this isn't her fault. She's freaking out," Scott said, standing outside the class, looking at the girl's bathroom.

Stiles's face scrunched, unsure, his eyes narrowing.

"I guess," he said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Something's still not right. She's strange, secretive and secretive people have things to hide," he said, his speech halting midway at his ridiculous comment. He shook his head. "If she's not a killer or whatever, than there's something else. She's a suspect."

Stiles peered around Scott into the classroom. His Dad was talking to Miss Blake, getting a statement.

"She's a werewolf," Isaac said, coming up alongside the two. He bore a concerned look and glanced around cautiously. He sighed heavily. Scott didn't like it any more than he did. He was hoping she was normal. He wasn't sure how many more supernatural happenings he could take. He would give anything to be that benched kid freshman year. Nobody was dying. Werewolves weren't out for revenge. Kanimas weren't paralyzing and killing people. Hunters didn't have some messed up code that made them psychotic. He wasn't failing classes like he nearly did last year.

He did meet Allison though. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he still cared deeply for her. Seeing Isaac with her hurt like a stab to the back, but she looked happy. That's what counted right? He was also captain of the lacrosse team. He could do thing normal people couldn't do. His reflexes were sharper. His senses were more attuned.

The negatives and positives of those wishes ran in circles, like dogs chasing their tails, in his head. But Melanie, a werewolf? It was possible. Usually the shittiest shockers were the likeliest.

Stiles swung around, his hands flying up, nearly hitting Scott. With wide, excited eyes, he exclaimed,

"I knew it!?"

"You did?" Scott asked flatly.

"I said there was something else," Stiles replied, his head swiveling.

"How do you know?" Scott asked Isaac who stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking into the destroyed classroom.

"She has a tattoo behind her ear."

"A tattoo…" Scott stared at both of his friends blankly. "Did either of you think that maybe she's normal? People get tattoos all time."

Scott pointed at his arm where two dark bands circled his bicep. He could still see Stiles fainting from watching. It made him snort.

"It's the same one Derek has," Isaac said.

"See? I told you!" Stiles continued. "It makes perfect sense. She's suspicious. No past and no parents."

"Oh," Scott said, still hung up on the tattoo.

Scott's face lost complete expression, going stale. He looked back at the girl's bathroom. Melanie came out, her hands stuffed in her pockets. He could smell the tangy blood. Those minor cuts would've healed quickly and they weren't.

"She can't be one. She's still bleeding, and she would've healed by now if she was one," he said.

"No parents?" Isaac said confused.

"When she found out we were staking out her place, she came out and chatted with us. Well, that's if you count silent death threats chatting. We found out her parents died. That's how she's emancipated and able to live on her own," Stiles explained. He shrugged with a mixture of nervous emotion. Death wasn't a comfortable subject for any of them though they were surrounded by it.

"Scott, Stiles," both boys turned, facing the sheriff. His lightly tinted gold badge shimmered from the light, catching Scott's eye. "I need to take your statements. Isaac, why don't you head back to class, hm?"

Isaac sighed, his eyebrows rising then lowering exasperated, along with the breath. He shared one last look with Scott before turning and going.

"Okay, be straight," sheriff said. "What happened?"

"The birds attacked." Stiles said flatly.

"The truth," the sheriff said sternly.

"I don't know Dad. They circled around outside then busted through the windows and attacked everyone all crazed."

"I can't put that in the report."

"You asked!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his arms and head back dramatically. He brought his hands back down and rested them on top of his head then dragged them down his face. His skin morphed and stretched awkwardly from the motion, making his distress obvious.

"So a deer attack and now crows…" the sheriff trailed off.

"Oh, and Prada, Lydia's dog. He bit her," Stiles added. It was like a 100 watt bulb went on in his brain, but it was flickering.

"Dogs do bite people sometimes. Maybe it was because of the name,"

Stiles glared flatly and turned away from him. Scott smirked, thinking back to Melanie's exact same comment. Stiles grumbled unhappily, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'll see you boys," sheriff Stilinski said.

His deputy met him at the doorway. Scott walked over to Stiles who leaned against the wall with a look of frustration on his face.

"Something's going on. I don't know what it is yet, but I will," Stiles said matter of factly.

* * *

"Hey," Isaac greeted.

Melanie jumped and her hands rose into fists ready to swing. Isaac stepped back instantly, his hands raised in surrender. The ferocious look on her face softened, and she lowered her fists. He didn't recognize her. The majority of the gashes that scabbed over split open. The air stung her hands.

"Wow, what happened?"

"Bird attack. I covered my head and my hands got a little roughed up," Melanie said, looking away.

"You going to be okay?"

"I'm fine now. The only time I won't be fine is when I'm dead." The words were blunt. The Melanie in front of him was the defense girl. Just like the first day she came here, her wall was back up all over again.

The words held a foreboding too, making Isaac's stomach churn. He swallowed back what he was going to say next. He wanted to shake her and tell her take those words back. They were crazy. Instead he looked down the hallway. She wasn't even making eye contact.

"Skipping next period?"

"Planned on skipping until lunch. I think my excuse is legit," she chuckled, holding up her hands as proof. Small bits of blood bubbled on her scratches, threatening to drip. She dangled her hands back to her side.

Isaac didn't take his eyes away from her injuries. Like in a trance, he stared and felt nothing but the need for revenge. It was stupid really. Revenge on birds? Revenge for stupid scratch marks that'll heal in a week? And for a girl he barely knew? No, this was stupidity. Just stupidity.

"I'll see you then," Melanie said, not receiving any kind of response from the towering boy.

She brushed past him, her smell wafting up his nostrils. Unwillingly, he took in a deep breath, his chest constricting. It was enough to stop his heart.

"Yeah…later," he murmured.

He watched after her. Werewolf or not, he was sure of one thing. Nobody would lay a finger on her. That was his own personal promise. Who else was going to protect her? Certainly not Scott. He wasn't sure of what to make of her. Danny? He wouldn't last a second against any supernatural creature. She had nobody. That had to be why she was always looking over her shoulder. She only had herself.

Having no parents sucked. Granted, his parents didn't have the best character when they were alive, especially on his dad's part, but it still made him sad to think about never seeing them again. Having no family was lonely.

"Hey, was that Melanie?" Allison said. Isaac looked up, his mouth forming the shape of an 'O', trying to find words to speak.

She held her books out in front of herself with both hands reminding Isaac of a pristine, private schoolgirl. He smirked at the private thought. That would be something to try further into the relationship.

"Yeah, I was just seeing if she was okay. She was in the attack," he replied. Leaning down, he cupped her cheek and kissed her. The remaining thoughts of Melanie were wisped away with the melding of their lips together. The void filled with Allison and though the kiss was satisfying, wiping the concern he had for the mysterious girl behind the glasses from his thoughts, he still wanted more.

* * *

Melanie sat outside under a tree just outside of the cafeteria. The sun glimmered down in rays, through the leaves, mixing with the shade. It created golden spots of light around her and on her. She stared at the cluster of feathers that looked like nothing more than black specs that could be misconstrued for bugs. Hearing the lunch bell, she got up, wincing as she leaned on her hands for support.

She walked into the cafeteria and spotted Scott and Stiles instantly. Talk of the crow attack sifted throughout the room. At a quick pace, she walked over to the table, determined. The rant she left on Derek's cell phone was still going in her mind, and the attack today nearly made her forget about the boys having sat outside her house last night.

"Here's how it's going to be if you expect to get to know me, and pay attention, I'm only laying it out for you once," Melanie spat, stopping in front Stiles and of Scott and putting her palms flat on the stained lunch table. "You're intent on invading my life. Fine. Don't come to my house and don't ask dumbass questions and no Stiles, I will not tell you about my parents. Clear?"

She looked between both of them patiently, tucking her bangs behind her ear revealing her deep, dark brown eyes. Receiving only blank stares and the fry between Stiles's fingers nearly falling to his tray, she swiveled her head expectantly.

"Clear," Scott said breathlessly. Stiles nodded silently in agreement, stuffing the greasy food into his mouth. He licked the grease from his lips.

"Good," she said. The tension she had carried with her to the table melted away. Her shoulders loosened up. That was easy. She half expected an argument.

They continued to stare at her; Stiles more intensely than Scott. She just stared back, puzzled. Their faces weren't truly blank, but actually in awe, possibly intrigue. She wasn't sure. It was always difficult to read their faces. They always screwed up with some weird ass expression.

"What?" she asked and ran her fingers through her hair to check for anything that might've been there. She brushed it this morning and had gotten all the feathers. Then she looked down at herself. There wasn't anything on her black v-neck shirt. She made sure to get all of the glass. She stood back up fully and twisted, her long hair falling over her face. Scott leaned over some, trying to get a look at her ears. The hair made it really difficult.

"You just look different. I'm just realizing it," Stiles said, tilting his head, observing the actual girl in front of them. She was actually edgy. It made him think about Erica. He missed her.

With everything going on, she forgot how people were paying attention to her like Isaac. Why would Isaac look so closely anyway? He was so stange sometimes.

"This is how I look…" she said still confused.

"No, you usually hide in a hoodie, your hood up and just like-" Scott said.

"A blob. You're normally a blob," Stiles finished for Scott who stared at him with disbelief, his eyelashes nearly touching his eyebrows his eyes were so wide.

Melanie scowled, her lips pursing together. Stiles cringed underneath the cruel stare Opening her mouth to speak, unsure of what was about to come out in the midst of her annoyance her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"I have to take this," she ground out, pulling her phone out.

"Something tells me I just go really lucky," Stiles whimpered.

"Yeah, I think she was going to tell you what you're normally like," Scott said.

Melanie walked down the hall, looking around. Nobody was around. On the fourth ring she answered the call. At the sound of his voice, her safe haven, she let out a long sigh of relief that had been lodged between her lungs and pharynx for the last two and a half years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Finally," Melanie said, tiffed. "Three weeks? What the hell!?"

"Shut up," he ordered. His voice sent a small chill over her skin.

Melanie pursed her lips together, annoyed. This was the first actual conversation after three years and he started off with shut up? He'd called her once during the time span and that was when he told her to come here. He knew the basics of the situation. How she'd been on the run because of Seth. She didn't tell him everything. He'd ask for the full story when they saw each other again and he wouldn't like it. He'd probably kill her himself, but she hoped otherwise.

"Hello?" Derek asked, his brows furrowing, wondering if she had hung up.

"You told me to shut up."

She heard him sigh heavily at himself. A smile of laughter spread across her lips, and she shook her head. Same old Derek.

"Are you okay?"

He said it tenderly. She could feel the ice chips around her heart melting. She missed him so much.

"As good as can be expected. I keep thinking something is going to happen, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he said low, sullen. "Don't leave town okay? If you get scared call me."

"I've been calling though. You haven't picked up."

"I was following a hunch. I'm sorry," he said.

"What hunch?"

"I'll tell you when I come back, promise. You'll tell me how the hell you got in this situation too. All of it, not just the bullet points."

"Fine," she sighed. So much for him forgetting about it after all of this was through, she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Don't start," he said sternly, hearing the pout ringing in her voice.

"You really promise to pick up?"

"I promise."

"Okay."

"Tell me about this bird thing," he said, sounding genuinely intrigued.

Knowing that she was smiling on the other side of the receiver, he smiled, staring out ahead at the road as it shimmered underneath the orange glow of the street lamp. It was raining.

She was like Laura in so many ways. And, in so many ways she wasn't. He listened as she told him every part of what she called 'Attack of the Birds'. She listed everything from confessing that Scott was heroic to Stiles's face being rather annoying. She really wanted to punch him. He couldn't disagree with her. He was annoying. He couldn't imagine how Scott managed to be friends with him.

"Oh and Derek?" she said near the end of their phone call.

"What?" he replied.

"There's something I need to tell you when you get here. Remind me okay?"

"Can't you tell me now?"

"No, not really."

"Fine, I'll remind you. Don't get yourself killed alright?"

"Alright, no death. Promise."

He hung up and got out of the car. This was the place. A warehouse outside of some small no-name town. Most of the windows had been broken, reminding him of his younger days when he'd go around to the old warehouses around Beacon Hills and throw rocks. He never missed. There was always that sound of shattering glass.

* * *

"So, she's not a werewolf. What is she then?" Stiles said.

He clicked away on his laptop as Scott relaxed on his bed and was scrawling across a notebook. Stiles looked back and watched as he wrote quickly and urgently across the lined paper. His eyebrows furrowed, focused on his task.

"What are you writing?" Stiles asked, leaning back in his chair to try and get a glimpse. He still wasn't close enough to see so he leaned back more awkwardly and obviously. Scott stopped. His head slowly rose and he stared at him blankly. These antics weren't out of the ordinary. Stiles was Stiles.

"Homework," Scott said simply.

"Oh, well you could be helpful…" Stiles trailed off.

"And do what? She was just as scared as the rest of us."

"Hey, where's Derek? Have you heard from him? Maybe he can tell us something or insult our existence some. He's good at that," Stiles said.

"I don't know where he is." Scott said not lifting his head from his work. "It's not like we keep in touch because we're werewolves. It doesn't work like that."

"Huh," Stiles turned in his seat as if his bubble had been bursted. Scott laughed silently, shaking his head as he checked over his work.

"How about we focus on just being her friend? She's just…" Scott lifted his head at a loss for words.

"-a Biiiitch," Stiles drawled out, his head laid back with a look of boredom on his face.

"I was going to go with high strung."

"Whatever, same thing."

Scott shook his head and went back to the problem he had written out.

"Hey," Sheriff Stilinski walked into the bedroom, his brow furrowed.

"What's up dad?" Stiles said, knowing the signs immediately. Something was wrong. Stilinski sighed next and hesitated before speaking. He did that every time before he told them anything. He was always faced with uncertainty when it came to talking to them about his work.

"There was a murder last night."

"What? What happened?" Stiles was on the edge of his seat, nearly falling to the floor.

"I don't know. I think he's in your grade. His head was bashed in and he seems to have had his throat slashed and was strangled."

"That's weird." Stiles turned to his computer and started typing.

"Why do you think I'm telling you two," Stilinski said.

"Because we're amazing crime solvers and should be secret agents when we grow up?" Stiles replied blandly.

"Right, that's it." Sarcasm ran clear through Stilinski's voice, matching the look on his face.

"We'll look into it."

"By the way, tell Heather I said Happy Birthday."

"Will do," Stiles said, focused on the articles coming up on his computer, all revolving around deaths from head bashing, strangulation and throat slashing. Watching his son go about this was disturbing and difficult. He wasn't supposed to be trying to solve mysterious deaths and occurrences. He was supposed to be doing what normal teenagers did, getting caught drinking and sneaking out at late hours.

"When are you going out?"

"Probably ten-ish," Stiles answered.

"Come back at a reasonable hour."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious," Stilinski said sternly. "You may have a werewolf, but you both have tendencies to do stupid things. Don't be stupid."

Scott and Stiles looked at him abruptly with incredulous looks, shocked at his unreasonable statement. Both melted in defeat from his stern look. He wasn't entirely wrong. Sometimes they just landed in the wrong place at the very wrong time. That happened a lot.

"Okay," both boys droned simultaneously.

Sheriff Stilinski stood there a moment longer then turned and left the room. Scott set aside his notebook and Stiles turned in his chair.

"People are dying again…" Stiles trailed off. The fear that had shadowed his life for a while, having dwindled over the summer, returned at full force.

Scott said nothing. He stared at his friend with a mixture of worry and nervousness. After Jackson left, they were supposed to go back to normal.

"Don't," he said.

Stiles raised his hands up in surrender. He didn't have to say anything because they both thought it. This wasn't a normal murder, not that murders were normal to begin with. Silence sunk into the room like a heavy mist after rainfall. The rain had yet to fall.

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" Melanie called from the bathroom

"Because it's the normal high school thing to do."

Melanie groaned for the fourth time. She was perfectly content in not going to the party. Lydia would be happy with her not showing up, so both of them would win if Melanie didn't go. It was probably going to be boring. She preferred college parties if she was going to party. They had older guys and the entertainment was better.

She smirked at her reflection in the mirror, running the black eyeliner in across the top of her lashes in a thin line. Her last party was when she was fourteen, before she had to leave. It was for her own protection, they said. Laura had taken her out against Derek's wishes. She argued that it was her last weekend before leaving. The guy was a shaggy brunette with grey eyes and a lopsided, tipsy, smile. He had a tribal sleeve tattoo. Playing him was easy and it hadn't been the first time she'd done so. It was all pure fun and they both knew it which was the beauty of the whole hook-up.

Derek hated her going out and partying at all hours of the night. That was another reason why she was shipped away. Laura believed Melanie could take care of herself though. Both Laura and Derek saw to that with endless training in various areas. She may not be a werewolf, but she had the potential. She was the girl who was raised by wolves.

"C'mon! I need someone to help me snag Ethan before somebody else does."

"You don't need my help. I'd repel him if anything. I have attitude problem remember?"

She shook her head at hearing his laughter next. Capping the eyeliner, she blinked a few times in the mirror then left the bathroom satisfied. She swerved into her room and put her eyeliner on her dresser. There were multiple things that had been added to the bedroom, making it more hers. More pillows were on her bed besides the one single pillow with a comforter underneath to match them. They were a mixture of sunshine gold and dark green. Multiple products of the hair and make-up variety sat on top of her dresser. A full length, body mirror sat beside the closet door. She was looking into getting a desk.

Danny lounged on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently.

"Okay, let's go," Melanie said, clapping her hands with finality.

"You're wearing that?" Danny asked.

Melanie looked down at her attire. A Foo Fighters band-t with dark and faded jeans. There was a hole in the knee of her right denim pant leg. Her high tops were shredded on the sides, but still wearable.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she whined.

"Uh, nothing." Danny looked away, scratching his head.

Scoffing, Melanie walked out of the room. There was nothing wrong with dressing casual. This party wasn't some special occasion. He followed her downstairs. Grabbing her grey zip up hoodie from the arm of the couch, they left the house. Danny drove.

They entered the party from the side of the house when they arrived, passing three stoners who tried to get them to join their circle. Pop music blared out of every opening of the house. Melanie was glad it wasn't some shitty techno-dubstep mix. She could nod her head to this music. Scott and Stiles met the two as they got inside.

Stiles was yanked by the arm past the them by a bouncy, curly haired brunette. Melanie raised an eyebrow, her eyes following the couple. She wasn't going to question the nervous look on his face. It was all too clear that he was in for something interesting.

"That's Heather…" Danny said. It sounded like nothing more than a whisper over the music.

He stiffened beside Melanie, and smiled shyly. Looking in the same direction he did, she saw Ethan across the room.

"We can still go back. There are plenty of other cute guys around here," she said, leaning on his shoulder with one arm.

"Mel…" Danny said in a grave tone.

"Fine," she grumbled, giving him a good shove to the side with her arm that she perched on his shoulder. Moving his body mass wasn't too difficult, but catching him off guard was helpful.

He stumbled, colliding with another person. Melanie smirked. You asked for it, she thought, crossing her arms over her chest. In one fell sweep, she put her hair off to one shoulder then pushed her glasses up her nose.

Danny turned to apologize, but no words came out. His mouth hung open as he faced with Ethan. He glanced back at Melanie for a split second. She smiled wider and watched the two converse. She turned away after a few minutes and walked through the house. The place was pretty big. Scott leaned against a doorway near the back of the house with a red solo cup in hand. He stared into the cup cautiously before taking a sip. His face puckered instantly, making her laugh. Whatever was in his drink was strong.

"Hey," Melanie greeted, her hands stuffed in her pockets. She glanced around at the crowd. The main dance party took place in the back yard by the pool while the socializing was inside. Whatever was happening upstairs stayed upstairs. She didn't allow her head to travel that far.

"What happened to Stiles?" she asked.

"He, uh, got caught up with something," he replied, tilting his head to the side.

The awkward tone in his voice made her giggle. He smiled genuinely and ruffled his curly hair. 'Something' was the less awkward way of putting it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was here with Danny, but he's busy." Melanie pointed across the room where Danny was chatting with Ethan. The two were quite close in proximity, nearly touching. A dreamy look swam in her friend's eyes. Her smile faltered, thinking about the last time she'd looked at someone like that. Seth.

"Oh," Scott said. Melanie blinked rapidly and saw how he stared at the two, intense and troubled.

You know don't you, she thought to herself. He didn't take his eyes off of the two.

"That's what I said when he informed me of his interest. I think Ethan is trouble," she said, watching him closely.

Scott's head shot at her putting that intense glare on her. She took an uneasy step back. He looked at her like prey.

"He's a bad boy and all that. Those kind are never any good." Her voice remained steady. She pursed her lips together after the comment. She knew all about bad boys. She'd had her turn for a while until it grew to be too much.

"Yeah," he said, but not so much in agreement.

Melanie looked around and sighed. Girls giggled with their girlfriends. Guys hung on their guys. Couples snuck off upstairs. What the hell did these people have to talk about? What shoes went with what outfit? Melanie furrowed her eyebrows in disappointment. A party was meant to be crazy so that people could do stupid things they'd regret. It wasn't a place to talk. People partied to forget their dreadful week. These people were gathered together as if it was another school day. What a crock.

"No, I don't think so. Those shoes are disgusting. Maybe if she put a bag over her head they would look better."

"Speak of a devil," Melanie said sarcastically. There wasn't a doubt in her mind, Lydia Martin was the devil incarnate. She had to be. She was intelligent, had great style and was gorgeous. Melanie could admit to that. She felt no shame in admitting that, but she had a knack for being a real opinionated bitch. And, doesn't the devil wear Prada?

Lydia stopped mid-sentence, stopping as she and Allison were passing by Scott and Melanie. She looked down at Melanie's assemble. A sinister look fell over Melanie's facial features. Go ahead, say something, she thought, I'm penning for your thoughts. She had a few thoughts to share with the ginger too. Just one word, that's all she needed.

Lydia said nothing. As if looking right through her with no real emotion, she turned to Scott.

"Doing charity work tonight?" she asked him.

Scott opened his mouth to speak, but Melanie spoke first. Every word came out cold and spiteful.

"Charity? Oh you must be talking about how he's been able to tolerate you. How do you have a genius IQ again?"

Lydia stared, seething. Her jaw tightened. Scott took a long drink from his cup. Melanie bit her lower lip smiling and waited for a comeback. None came. Allison and Scott shared an uneasy look.

"How about we get a drink," Allison suggested, softly pushing Lydia along.

"See you later, ginger."

Lydia turned to come back, her foot stomping hard on the ground and he hair swinging lusciously off her shoulders. Allison stopped her. She waved to Scott and Melanie before they were out of sight.

Melanie snickered. Lydia was too easy to work up.

"Why do you do that to her?"

"She does it too, but if you must know, she's the epicenter of my entertainment. I get bored easily," she replied with a shrug, watching Danny and Ethan. She couldn't help the protective instinct she had for her friend.

"And Stiles?" Scott wondered. Those two had their fair share of bickering too.

"He's annoying," she stated plainly.

Scott chuckled. She wasn't the only one who found Stiles extremely annoying.

"Is this it?" Melanie asked, looking around. Maybe this was just the beginning and the party would pick up soon. Scott would know. He looked like he'd been to a few parties.

"What?"

"The party."

"Oh, yeah," he replied blankly.

She both tried and failed at hiding her disappointment. Scott smirked at the effort.

"It's not that it sucks," she said, her face pinching together.

"But it sucks?" he said.

"Exactly," she drawled out, tilting her head back dramatically.

Stiles came pushing his way through the crowd towards the them. Like a man on a mission, he spun around urgently, searching the room. Melanie shook her head at his disheveled form. He certainly got some action. Way to go him. There was hope for the idiot. He didn't pay attention to her joking scowls and continued to look around the room, searching.

Melanie followed his gaze trying to see what he saw. Whatever it was, she wasn't seeing it.

"Hey, have you guys seen Heather?"

"No…" Melanie said, looking at Scott who shook his head.

"I was supposed to meet her in the cellar and she's gone. There's glass from a broken window and I can't find her anywhere."

"I'm sure she's just drunk and probably went to streak or something," Melanie said, but the comment didn't set him at ease or even make him laugh. He turned around again and continued searching frantically.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Scott said.

"Something's wrong," Stiles said. The silly grin he had at the beginning of the night was gone and replaced with grim panic.

"Like what? Maybe somebody smashed the window and she went to find the culprit,"

"You don't know anything okay!? And if you do, you better be careful." Stiles snarled at her.

Melanie pursed her lips together tightly, shrinking back from the attack. She didn't do well with threats. She bit back her own threat. Her fist clenched tightly. Her nails pinched her palm. It wouldn't be hard to beat him down. He was scraggily…human.

"Just relax," she said low having lost the happy mood she was in.

Turning, she walked through the party, having lost sight of Danny. She didn't know why she bothered trying to be nice to the idjit. All of them were stupid. What was it that made Derek seek help from them. Stiles sighed,

"Mel—Mel, I'm sorry," but the words were lost through the bass of the music in the air.

After finding Danny and being sure he was alright, Melanie found the door to the cellar and walked down the stairs. The light of the party faded and she was covered in darkness except for the dim lighting of small overhead lamps. The light wasn't extremely helpful. With the exception of small circles of light on the ground with dim halos around them, the cellar was mostly dark and creepy.

"This chick is rich," she mumbled, noting the expensive wines on the rack.

She traveled up and down the racks, looking around. She found the shattered glass on the floor down the fourth row of wine just as Stiles described. Cautiously, she moved toward the window to get a closer look. Part of the frame to the window was hanging loose ready to fall. Heather didn't leave here willingly and she didn't break the window on some crazy whim. She was taken.

Reaching up, Melanie touched the edge of the sill. Whoever did it went right through with brute force. Brute force a werewolf had. The edges were razor sharp and there were a few droplets of blood.

"Not good," she mumbled.

She went back upstairs ready to leave. Danny was still in deep conversation with Ethan. Ethan leaned against the wall next him. I'm trusting you, dog, she thought aggressively. She curled her fists again. She really didn't want to leave Danny here. She was supposed to be the DD, but Ethan would be able to get him home since he couldn't get drunk. The inability of a werewolf getting drunk always made her laugh.

She turned and made her way for the front door. Getting past two obnoxious jocks and to the foyer, she was nearly knocked off balance from a drunkard coming down the stairs nearby. Half of his drink spilled onto her jeans. A steady hand caught her by her at her rib cage.

"Whoa, easy."

Melanie looked up to see Isaac smiling down at her. His hand didn't move from her side, making it seem as if he was holding her affectionately almost.

Melanie felt her mind go blank. She licked her lips then and shook her head realizing there was only static and no words in her thoughts as she stared up at him. She couldn't help it. Those eyes were mesmerizing. He smiled at her seemingly unbothered that she'd fallen into his arms. Her eyes fell to his dimples. Werewolf, he's a werewolf, she reminded herself.

"Sorry, nearly got stampeded," she said, finally able to develop a full sentence.

"That does happen," he said.

His hand still didn't move. The feeling of his touch spread like a spider web over her skin. She felt goosebumps rise underneath her clothes and prick painfully. The spider web his touch had created seeped through her skin with a chill. She couldn't explain why this was happening, not even in her head. It just was and she felt okay with him holding her. Okay was something she hadn't felt in a long while.

The fuzzy chill that had warped into her skin was quickly stripped away as Isaac broke the tension that had built a bubble around them and removed his steady hand from her.

"You're leaving?" he said sullenly.

"Uh, yeah. I have stuff I have to do at home," she lied.

"Stuff that's more important than having a good time with your friends?" he laughed, stretching out his arms a little to the ruckus.

"I've been to better parties," she commented.

"Oh really?" he said. Melanie caught the challenge in his voice.

"Oh yes," she replied rising up to it, wiggling her eyebrows. She was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Well, I guess you'll have to show me to one of these supposed _better_ parties one day,"

"Possibly, if you play your cards right," she said.

As the words came tumbling out of her mouth like her usual banter with cute guys, she realized she was flirting with him. She bit the inside of her cheek, suppressing a regretful heavy sigh. She couldn't do that. She couldn't flirt with him. She couldn't flirt with anyone if she knew what was good for her. Plus, there was Allison. She liked Allison. Allison hadn't done anything wrong to her. This had to stop. She couldn't do it again.

Isaac cared deeply about Allison. Melanie saw it every day at school. They were great together.

"I gotta go," she said quickly, but he didn't stop or go away. He stayed at her side as she walked.

"Do you need a ride?" Melanie felt a stinging pain in her chest and rubbed it as she walked down the walkway. It faded little by little.

"No, I'll be fine."

"It's not a big deal," he pressed.

"I'm a big girl. I know how to take care of myself," she assured him.

He still didn't look convinced. Melanie couldn't let him drive her. It was bad enough that Stiles and Scott knew where she lived. He definitely didn't need to know. The less that knew, the better. She could feel a strong foreboding in the thought of him knowing. showing somebody your home was inviting them to get closer to you, to get to know more. It was more of a safety precaution if anything. She needed to feel safe and she couldn't feel that way if everybody knew where she resided. Danny coming by every other day put her on edge enough.

She turned, leaving him standing there on the edge of the party. Keep your eyes straight ahead, she thought to herself as she zipped up her hoodie. It didn't matter if she kept her eyes straight ahead though. She could feel his intense stare on her, watching her go. Her stomach twisted unpleasantly, confused as to what had just happened between them. His touch, his voice, it felt comforting, safe. Derek made her feel safe too, but it was never like that. It was magnetic, pulling her close to him and she liked it.

"Hey" she heard a few seconds later.

Melanie walked faster, hearing his footsteps not far behind. She pleaded with herself for him to go away.

"Hello?"

Feeling the grip on her wrist, she was spun to face Isaac. Her bangs flew over her eyes, putting a curtain between them. She stared straight ahead at his chest, eyes wide from the sudden jerk.

"Scott said I can drive you home as long as I bring his car back after," he said gleefully.

Melanie couldn't stop the grin from spreading on her face as she brushed her bangs back. She wanted to be upset because he didn't know how to give up, but he was so happy about it and it was weird. Who got happy about having to drive somebody home when they could be hanging out with their friends?

"It's not a problem for me to walk, really."

"You don't need to get harassed by idiots though," he said.

The look in his eyes darkened as if the thought would send him into a rage. His grip on her wrist tightened. She winced, tightening her jaw to bite back the squeak that would alert him to the painful pinching. She was a pro at

"Isaac—"

"Shut up already. You're too stubborn. You don't have to do everything on your own," he said and pulled her across the street.

Melanie groaned. Turned out that he was going to find out where she lived willingly or by force. Why was everybody so interested in her? Oh right, the new kid thing. That and Danny. He was a part of the in crowd Inwardly, she jumped for joy. They got into Scott's silver car. Melanie kept her hands clasped together in her lap, her thumbnail pressing into her palm hoping that the focus on the small pain would take away her thoughts of him. The entire ride was quiet. Melanie stared out the window pensively. Sleep sounded delightful. Having only been at the party for approximately thirty minutes had bored her to death.

"So, what's this 'stuff' you have to do and if you say homework I will hit you," Isaac said.

Melanie jumped at the sound of his voice. It wasn't booming, just unnerving in how calm and comfortable it was.

Violent much, she thought.

Melanie stayed quiet, still looking out the window.

"Well?"

"If I don't say anything, you can't hit me," she stated plainly.

"Are you kidding?"

"I got bored," she defended.

Isaac tapped his thumbs on the wheel. Coming to a four way, Melanie said,

"Turn left."

"Why homework though?"

"There's nothing better to do."

You keep talking about homework. I'm sick of homework, she thought, rolling her eyes. Talk about something else.

He didn't know what else to talk about. He couldn't talk to her about how she smelled sweet and that it was cute watching her push her glasses up her nose. Those were things you didn't say while having a girlfriend. You didn't even think them.

After telling him to turn a few more times, they stopped out front of her house. Conversation had dwindled to an uncomfortable silence. She was glad to be home. This would all be over now.

"Good night," she said quickly as she got out of the car.

She shut the door and walked hastily up the few steps to the porch before he could respond.

"Good night," he mumbled.

He waited until she was in the house before driving off.

The house was even more packed by the time Isaac returned. Out back, Allison stood beside Lydia. They were talking to Aiden. People had dived into the pool for a swim, among other activities that were going on in the shadowy.

"Hey," he murmured in Allison's ear, his lips brushing across her cartilage. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

She gave him her weight, leaning back into him, and laid her head back on his shoulder. Though he was there in the moment, his mind wasn't. It was on Melanie. Did she really need to do homework?

That question led to others he had revolving around her like why she had that tattoo behind her ear. It was a strange time to think about it, but he wanted to know. Stiles wasn't wrong about thinking there was something off about her, but she wasn't bad. She couldn't be. She didn't give off any bad intentions. She was independent and hated people with the exception of Danny. He could put up with her obnoxious, sarcastic, secretive life. Everybody had secrets. Secrets were allowed right?

"Are you okay?" Allison asked, breaking his thoughts. "You look like you're somewhere else."

"I'm fine," he replied. Craning his neck, he kissed her lips, quieting her.

She smiled against his lips. Turning in his arms, she deepened the kiss, caressing his cheek with her fingertips. Her palm was cold. The look she gave was the exact opposite of that. It lingered, longing to do more than just kiss him.

"Want to go?" she asked.

"We can stay."

"Come on," she grinned.

He let her lead the way, his shoulders slumped. Looking around, he noticed Scott and Stiles in intense conversation. They were talking about Heather. She was missing.

Scott met his gaze, his face falling. Isaac looked away, swallowing the lump in his throat. He knew how Scott felt. To others, he was fine, but not when he thought nobody saw. He wasn't okay with Allison seeing other people.

Scott took a drink from his cup and directed his attention back to Stiles who slumped against the wall. He was tempted to stop Allison to go see what was wrong. Stiles was actually falling apart. This wasn't his usual drama queen routine. That sounded much better than what Allison had in mind which was strange. Any guy would've been all over her. There would be no hesitation. He didn't want to do what she had planned, especially since she wasn't sober. His chest tightened, nearly reaching the threshold of pain, making his airways feel as if they were closing. He ignored it.

"Hey," he tugged her back lightly. The tug caused her to wobble. She stared up at him with doe eyes. "I'm going to see what's up with Scott. Something's wrong."

She glanced past him. A small frown creased on her face.

"Okay," she said.

She pouted, tucking a few random strands behind her ear.

"I'll catch a ride with Lydia," she said.

"You're sure?" he cupped her face, his thumbs moving softly over her glowing cheeks.

"Yeah," her casualness returned and she smiled. "Just come by later on tonight."

"Alright," he grinned.

Kissing the top of her head, he made his way through the party. The farther he got away from Allison, the more relief he felt in his chest, the tightness fading away.

* * *

Isaac woke up and rolled over. The sun filtered in through the window in light yellow rays. He could hear Mrs. McCall, Melissa, downstairs and smell the mouthwatering combination of bacon, eggs and syrup. Outside his room, footsteps pattered down the hall. Scott was up already.

Stretching, the muscles of his back contorted from stiffness. He got up and padded over to the dresser. He paused after opening the top drawer and picked up the wooden frame on the far right of the dresser. In the picture, Camden had his arm around his neck and was ruffling his hair with a fist. Mom and Dad stood behind them. Mom was trying to keep herself composed with a happy face while Dad looked annoyed. She was the only one who tried to make the picture a normal family photo though she tried not to laugh at them. After she died, Dad went off the rails.

He looked at this picture every morning. He didn't feel heartbroken, and he hoped that with each day he might feel different about losing them, but he didn't. He felt nothing. Today was different, but it made no sense.

He could barely breathe as he stared at the picture only picture he had of his family. Looking at it reminded him of what Stiles said. Melanie's parents were dead. Why didn't he feel angry, sorrowful or even resolved about his own parents, but he felt that over hers?

He put the frame down with a thump and looked at the ones beside it. One of him, Scott and Stiles at lunch. Lydia had taken it. She said it was documentation so that if they died the police could identify their bodies. Another was with Melissa and Scott. He and Scott sat on either side. It was taken before he started dating Allison.

"Boys! Breakfast!" Melissa called up the stairs.

Grabbing the navy blue t-shirt out the open drawer, he made his way downstairs, not caring that he was wearing jeans from yesterday. He ran his fingers through his hair real quick. Scott buzzed around the kitchen loading his plate with a mountain of food. He grabbed orange juice from the fridge. Melissa sat at the table with a cup of steaming coffee, looking at the newspaper.

She was looking at the article regarding Heather. A picture of the girl was beside the article. She smiled happily.

Isaac sat down across from Melissa and took a bite of his eggs.

"Any news about her?"

"No, sheriff Stilinski is going to get a search party together tonight. Would you boys go? You have ways of finding people," she said, quirking an eyebrow, her eyes on the paper still.

"Yeah," Scott said, sitting between the two, "we can go."

"I'll tell the sheriff," she said then took another sip of her coffee. "You boys need to get off to school, like now."

Isaac finished off the rest of his bacon, nodding, and got up.

"Is Melanie alright?" Scott asked as they got their shoes on by the front door.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"Stiles was really uptight about Heather last night. I think that's part of the reason of why she left the party last night," Scott replied.

"Hm, no. She seemed fine when I drove her home."

Scott nodded, grabbing his bookbag from the end of the couch. The two moved for the front door, saying goodbye to Melissa.

* * *

"Please just talk to me. I said I was sorry," Stiles groaned, hitting his forehead off of the metal of the locker beside Melanie's.

"If I talk will you shut up?" she snapped, turning to him, placing her hand on her hip, an angry expression emanating mostly from her eyes.

"Yes, maybe," he said, hopeful.

Melanie rolled her eyes and grabbed her books.

"Why does it matter anyway? You're all suspicious of me. You did stalk me to my house. I'm pretty sure you think I'm a killer," she stated, closing her locker.

Stiles slammed his head against the locker again. Shaking her head in dismay, she walked past him. If anybody asked, she didn't know him.

Looking back at him, she stopped. Her stomach dropped. He leaned against the lockers and stared down at the ground. His normal judgy eyes were replaced with soft, stress ridden ones. He ran his hands through his hair. He was obviously trying to stay strong about the Heather situation. It wasn't easy having no ability to do anything while others did.

"Hey,"

Melanie turned at the subtle voice. Isaac smiled down at her.

Don't smile at me, she thought harshly. She looked away, tightening her grasp on her books. She regretted the thought, but kept walking with the facade that he was nothing more than any other guy. He wasn't like any other guy though.

Isaac heard the slight acceleration of her heart and cocked his head to the side only in the slightest. She ignored the look and brushed past him. He stopped and turned, watching her speed off.

"What did you do?" Allison said, coming up beside him. She had seen it too. She looked at him confused, waiting for an answer. Everything was fine last night. They'd been joking around and chatting.

"I don't know…" he trailed off just as confused.

Lunch came around and no one had seen Melanie. She'd been speeding around the school as if on a mission, a mission that nobody was allowed to join in on.

"Has anyone else received Melanie's wrath today?" Isaac asked.

"No," Scott said. "She's been a little strange, more than usual I mean."

"You think it's related to Heather?" Allison asked.

"I don't know. It's like something has her spooked." Scott replied.

"She's not spooked," Stiles said, sitting down beside Scott. "She's in the library with Danny doing homework."

"That makes no sense," Isaac blurted.

"Why's that genius?" Stiles remarked, sneering at him.

"Because she went home early last night to do homework," Isaac shot back.

"She went home because I jumped down her throat," Stiles replied smugly. The smugness faded as he thought back on it. The urge to find her and apologize some more got him to hang his head.

"Actually, she got bored at the party, that's why she really left," Scott said slowly.

Everybody stared around at each other, the looks on their faces twisted and confused. Three different statements and she wasn't present to account for the any of them. Which was it?

* * *

"Check this out," Danny said, spinning his laptop so she could see it.

"How in the world…" Melanie breathed, staring at the screen in awe.

The police station mainframe was on the computer screen, showing recent reports. There were more than just the last three animal attacks. People all over town were having issues. Heather's disappearance was top priority and nobody had found her yet.

"How-" she started, staring at him in wonder.

"Don't ask," he cut her off.

Melanie raised her eyebrows questioningly at him. It seemed that she wasn't the only one with a few secrets. Smirking, she scrolled through the information. He could keep his secret, for now. If those werewolves couldn't hide than neither could she. Beneath the table, her knee bounced up and down. No hiding meant danger.

"What is going on in this town?" she murmured.

A woman was trampled by deer while out for a run. Two kids were trapped in a communal bathroom, having been surrounded by a swarm of bees. The strange one, but not so strange one was a delirious teenager having been surrounded by wolves.

Melanie sat back in her seat. Wolves.

"You don't think Heather's disappearance is connected to the animal attacks do you?" Danny asked.

"No," she replied blankly. "Why would it be?"

Yes, she thought. There was no way they weren't connected.

* * *

Stiles and Scott rushed down the hall, the bell ringing. Melanie was pulling her hoodie from her locker and they were not going to let her disappear again. She was like a freaking nijna. Danny handed over his car keys to her.

"Do not wreck my car," he told her sternly.

"What are you doing?" Stiles said urgently, glancing between them.

"You're right. Heather is missing. I'm going to go look for her," Melanie replied.

Stiles snatched the car keys from her fingers, causing the key ring to scrape along her index finger. The stinging sensation faded quickly and she tried grabbing for the keys, but Stiles kept them out of reach.

"Hey!" She glared at him.

"I'm coming with you," he said, handing the keys back to Danny.

"Oh," Melanie said, the 'o' shape of her mouth frozen.

"Let's go."

"Dude," Scott said, grabbing his arm, stopping him.

"We'll be fine. I can't just sit here while Heather is out there somewhere." Stiles said.

Melanie shut her locker, the clashing of metal on metal ending the conversation. Turning, he walked down the hall and out of the school with Melanie leaving Scott standing there alone. Please don't get caught, he thought, sighing helplessly. He couldn't control what his friends felt they had to do.

* * *

"Turn here," Melanie said, pointing up a leaf covered road. Stiles watched Melanie during the drive. She was small, but intimidating. Her leg bounced up and down, concentrating on where they were going.

"Here?" Stiles said, hitting the brake lightly. He looked up the road she motioned at. Derek's late home was up there.

"Yeah, we'll be further in the woods this way," she replied.

Stiles turned up the road, going slowly until they pulled up to the remains of the torched house. Melanie stared at the house long and hard, her jaw clenched tight. She couldn't stand the sight of the place. Looking away, she got out of the car and looked around the woodlands around them.

"Where do we start?" Stiles asked, coming around the car. He handed her a flashlight. "For when it gets dark."

She took it and pointed off towards the west. They walked into the thicket of trees, their footsteps crunching as leaves were crushed beneath their feet. This was going to be a long hike.

* * *

"Alright boys, I need you to sweep the woods and stay out of sight. Think you can do that?" the sheriff said, making eye contact with both boys.

"Yes," Isaac and Scott said simultaneously.

"What if we find her?" Isaac asked.

"You call me instantly," sheriff said. "Now go on. The search party is going to show up soon."

The boys looked at one another, Isaac more uneasy than Scott, and split off in separate directions into the woods.

"Do not leave a trace!" they heard the sheriff shout.

The search was starting on the campgrounds which also wasn't far from where cross country runs were done after school.

The sun slowly slid down closer and closer to the horizon and neither of them were catching a single scent of the teenage girl. The search was proving useless.

I wonder if Stiles is having better luck, Isaac thought. Who was he kidding? He didn't care much about Stiles, not really.

* * *

Melanie sighed. Her head throbbed almost matching the steady beat of her heart. Looking at Stiles, he still had that determined look though he was as exhausted as her. She was determined too, but the more they searched and found nothing, the less it seemed likely that Heather was alive. This is where The police thought she could be.

Melanie spun around in a slow circle then took out her phone. It was going on five-thirty. They'd been out here for the last four and a half hours and were miles from the car.

Looking up, she walked some more. The temperature had dropped and it had gotten chilly quickly. Stiles followed behind as he looked at his phone too.

"Scott and Isaac haven't found anything either," he said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

He looked up at Melanie who focused her eyes on her surroundings and nodded blindly. Her being out here was strange. There wasn't any real purpose for her to care about some girl. She cared about finding this girl because of him. Stiles kept those thoughts to himself. She'd deny them instantly if he brought it up. He knew she would.

"Stiles, I don't know…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

Stiles sighed.

More walking ensued with more silence. He watched his feet mostly.

"Stiles," Melanie said breathlessly grim.

She had stopped and stood like a statue, flashing her light straight ahead He looked up. Her arm extended some, pointing. The flashlight shook in her hand.

"Is-is that her?" she stuttered, her breaths shuttering.

Tied to the trunk of a tree twenty feet ahead of them there was a body hunched forward, long dark lengths of hair covering her face. Dried blood stains cascaded the length of her arms and legs. Melanie looked at Stiles. Stiles stopped breathing, turning pale.

"Stiles?"

**Feel free to review. I'm penning for you thoughts ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Melanie and Stiles watched as the coroners put the girl's pale body on the stretcher. Her stomach still twisted every time she saw a dead body. This girl was innocent. There was no reason she should be dead. Stiles's arms were crossed over his chest. He stared ahead, his forehead creased. Melanie could feel him shivering but wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from fear. His lack of emotion made her nervous.

The sun had gone down an hour ago and now blue and red lights lit up the woodland area, leaving it a chilling place. Caution taped surrounded the murder scene with a thirty foot radius. Melanie couldn't shake the numbing feeling that was taking over her entire being. She hated this feeling. It made her want to puke, but the puking feeling was less than it had been in the past. More than anything she wanted to leave, but that was difficult while being questioned. The deputy was young, Parish he said his name was. He looked a little young to be on the force.

"What were you kids doing out here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked the two. The deputy walked away having gathered their statements.

"Nothing," Melanie said, her eyes flat with boredom, hiding away her inward feelings. He couldn't do much if he couldn't see much.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. We weren't doing anything, but walking around. I got bored with school. He thought he'd be my puppy for the day, but I told him that I'm not depressed so it was pointless, but as his father you probably already know that he is deaf in the brain and doesn't listen to people," she replied, pointing at Stiles who still looked at the tree that the girl had been tied to. Her blood stained the trunk.

The sheriff stared at her for a long time, his brows furrowed in a deep frown. She knew he was trying to decipher her small rant/explanation. People always got that look when she did that. He glanced over at his disturbed, oblivious son then sighed, giving up.

"Are we free to go?" She grinned, standing up fully and confidently.

"Yeah, go home. I'll call your parents and let them know you're alright. They're probably wondering where you are by now," he said.

Stiles's head snapped to right then, his eyes wide and alert at his Dad. Melanie bit her upper lip and shook her head awkwardly, looking away for a beat. Sheriff Stilinski looked between the two teenagers again, more confused than before. He shuffled his feet.

"Dad," Stiles breathed tensely.

"It's okay," Melanie said, nudging him lightly. "My parents are dead, sir."

She wasn't looking at him as she said it, but past him, into the dark. This wasn't the first time she'd told people that she was an orphan or the first time she'd gotten the look he was giving her now. The sad eyes that made her feel completely pathetic because she wasn't like kids who had two parents, or who only had one because the other left them behind. She had none. Period. She was never going to go looking for them because they had left her so another family could hopefully adopt her like some cliché movie. She knew where they were. They were in a cemetery in Devonport of eastern Texas, and she visited them twice a year. Once on their marriage anniversary, and once on their death anniversary. After all, they were dead because of her. The least she could do was go see them.

"Let's get you home," Stiles mumbled, rubbing her arm and nodding toward the general direction they had come from.

She ignored the apologetic look on his face as they parted ways with the sheriff.

"You didn't tell him?" she inquired as they got beyond ear shot of the police.

"You said not to," he said blankly.

"Hm," she said and nodded. She didn't think he actually listened.

They walked mostly in silence, an occasional question leaving Stiles's mouth, but he was quiet, upset. Asking the quiet questions seems to be the only thing that was helping keep him distracted, but it wasn't enough.

"So where do you come from?" he asked.

"Lots of places," she replied.

"Like…"

"Sydney, Las Vegas, Los Angeles. El Paso, San Diego," she listed off the top of her head.

"Sydney, Austrailia?"

"Yeah, there are some good waves there," she commented, smirking. The surfing was excellent. That was until she met him…

The smile she bore on the short lived happy memory faded quickly and was replaced with the urge to purge.

Reaching the jeep fifteen minutes later, Scott and Isaac were leaning against the hood, waiting for them. Their talking halted at seeing Melanie and Stiles. Melanie looked between both of them. Isaac avoided eye contact with her and Scott gulped hard, his eyes softened and hurt. The hurt wasn't for himself though. Like the way the sheriff had stared at Melanie a little over and hour before, Scott stared at Stiles, but Stiles wasn't paying attention.

"Hey guys," he said with a yawn. "So, Mel and I found a body. It wasn't Heather though. She's still out there. I'm going to head home and do some research. I got a look at the body before my dad arrived. It's like what Dad said about the last victim; head was bashed in, throat slashed and was strangled."

Melanie said nothing as she stared between the three of them. Her neck itched at Stiles's final words.

"Uh, yeah. Stiles, I have something to tell you when we get back," Scott said, his arms limp at his side.

"Okay," Stiles said. "What is it? Tell me now."

"I can't. There are some things I'm not sure about yet."

"Okay…" Stiles said, opening the driver's door. he looked at his best friend skeptically.

They found Heather, Melanie thought. There was no way they couldn't have. She was dead too. You didn't look like your dog had been ran over unless your dog had been ran over, so to speak. Even Isaac was broken up. He refused eye contact.

Moving past Melanie, she got in on the passenger's side, sitting in the back. The less she heard the better, she decided. She'd found somebody like she wanted. It wasn't Heather, but there was no point in searching for Heather now. They boys found her and she wasn't okay according to the looks on their faces.

"Let's go. You guys can talk later. I'm cold and starving," Melanie complained, hoping to distract them.

Luckily, the complaint worked. Isaac got in on the other side, sitting beside her. Melanie looked out the window, scooting as close to the window as she could. Nobody said much of anything, but both Scott and Isaac could hear everybody's combined heartbeats mixed with Stiles's thumb tapping on the wheel and Melanie's finger tapping on the denim of her jeans.

Melanie said nothing after they pulled up to her house. there was only the slamming of the car door.

"Hey," Stiles called.

Melanie stopped and turned, having only gotten a few feet.

"I'm sorry about my Dad," he said.

"It's okay, really," she replied, shrugging. "It's not like I can bring them back."

"I know, I'd bring my Mom back if I could." he said.

She nodded in agreement.

"Good night."

"Night," She glanced at Isaac, meeting his eyes. A warmth and comfort spread to the tips of her body from her lingering glance. His expression was unreadable. She turned and went up to the house, wanting a nice long, steaming hot bath. Her skin vibrated, leaving her strangely elated. Isaac was so concerned though he hid it well.

With Scott and Stiles up front, uncomfortably quiet and Melanie having gone home, nobody saw his eyes and the vivid color they emanated. His heart pounded hard against his chest as he watched her slip into the house. He thought about getting out and following her. He'd tell Scott and Stiles that he'd question her to see what all she knew, a pointless excuse. But, he didn't move in the slightest. There was no jerk or twitch. They drove off and he could faintly hear her going up the stairs. Though her sound faded, her scent remained, driving his senses crazy and leaving him confused.

* * *

Stiles didn't come to school the next day. It turned out that Scott and Isaac had found a body too. Heather, like she thought. An eerie silence had enveloped the classrooms while whispers sounding like the rushing of river rapids filled the hallways. Melanie didn't say anything at all, not even when Danny spoke. There was a nod here a nod there, but no sound. The numbing feeling hadn't gone away. Two people were dead. No, she didn't know them, but there was still that hollow depression in the pit of her stomach. There were people who did know the dead though. Stiles.

Scott didn't say much either. Lydia, Allison and him spoke a lot in hushed tones today as if there was a deep secret they knew, but nobody else could. Finstock kept up his usual glory in class. Like a robot, notes were taken and when the bell rang, assignments were handed in and the process was repeated in the next class.

"I don't know what would do this."

"Ask Deaton then." Her tone was demanding.

Scott and Lydia were in another intense conversation outside the lunchroom. Lydia eyed Melanie cautiously, her hand on the handle of her purse as it perched on her shoulder. Her fingers wiggled a little with impatience. Her eyes, wide and nervous gave away her fear. She could feel it in her gut. Something was wrong.

Melanie walked past the two, not acknowledging them, though she heard every word. Deaton. Who was he? Another werewolf? She hoped that listening would get her more information, but it was useless. They changed subjects.

Over the next few days the silence faded, and the life of the school returned as did Stiles.

"Hey," Isaac said, coming up alongside Melanie at her locker. She was looking at her phone. No voicemails. Isaac visited her the same time yesterday. She shoved her phone into her pocket aggravated.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"You've been quiet lately," he said.

"Sorry," she said. She paused after saying it, her fingers lying on the top of her Pre-Calculus book. Sorry? I don't have to be sorry, she thought. It was stupid. She grabbed her books and slammed her locker shut.

They made their way down the hallway. She looked down at the floor as she walked. Her eyelids felt heavy. Last night was a bad night to sleep. The nightmares had come back full force. Maybe it was because of the strange deaths. Stiles said that both people had been bashed in the head, strangled and their throats were cut.

"Is it because of your parents?" he asked.

Melanie looked up at him abruptly, mouth a grim line. He knew.

"Stiles told you," she sighed tiredly.

Isaac just nodded, watching her tensely. She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

Stiles didn't know how to be quiet like she thought. His medication dosage needs to be upped, she thought. Maybe then he'd learn to be more quiet.

"Don't worry about it." she said.

"If you ever-"

Melanie cut him off, smirking. He was as cute as Scott with all of his worrying.

"If ever need someone to talk to I can talk to you?" She smiled sardonically. She had heard the words so many times that they were embedded into her brain. "I'm okay."

A blank expression fell over his facial features like a light shadow. His mouth twisted a little as he struggled to find something else to say.

Looking ahead, Melanie stopped abruptly. Her back stiffened, resisting the shakiness that instantly came over her. Her lips parted and she gasped. Her books fell from her limp fingers. Through the afternoon rush to class she saw him; blonde, darkly handsome, dangerous. It wasn't possible.

No, no, no…

The word kept going through her mind like a horrific song on repeat as she just stared at the man who leaned against the wall at the end of the hall casually. People passed by him as if he wasn't there. The blonde met her with a coldness that swept through her like she was nothing but a thin piece of paper. She let out a panicked breath.

"Melanie?"

She snapped to and looked up at Isaac hoping he didn't see her terror. She clenched her fists to make them quit shaking. His brows furrowed with concern. He looked down the direction she had been fixated on.

"I-" she looked back down the hall. He was gone. "I think I forgot something. I'm going to go back and check."

She struggled to keep her voice steady. Tucking her hair behind one ear, she turned and walked back towards her locker. She heard him call after her, but walked faster, nearly dropping her books. Getting to her locker, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

Only receiving Derek's voicemail, she said,

"He's here. I saw him. Derek, I'm scared."

Her eyes welled up as her heart pounded against her chest like a clock counting down her last moments. The halls throbbed, blurring in her vision. She yanked off her glasses and closed her eyes tightly. This isn't happening, she thought. She couldn't be wrong about what she saw though. This wasn't some dream.

"Melanie!"

She looked up, banging her head back against the lockers. She rubbed it, wincing. A headache would emerge any moment. Finstock glared at her as he came down the hall.

"Why aren't you in class!?" he exclaimed.

Melanie blinked quickly and her eyes cleared up of tears as she stood up straight.

"I forgot something in my locker," she said.

"Well hurry up," he sneered.

She nodded and trotted to her locker a little further down the hall. Finstock watched her closely, not moving from his spot. The locker didn't open the first time. The lock stuck. Concentrating, she tried again, trying to steady her hand. It opened. She looked into the small space and reached for her hoodie. She did feel a little chilly. It was supposed to rain later.

Pulling it out, a flurry fell from within the fabric. She stuttered a gasp, putting her hand to her mouth. Her eyes watered all over again. It was happening all over again.

"Melanie! Get a move on!" Finstock yelled, but she just stared at the horrifically elegant flower at her feet.

Leaning over, she picked it up. A vibrant petal fell as she did, smoothly landing on the floor. She looked around. There was only her and Finstock who yelled at her again and was now making his way toward her. His words weren't making a single dent into her hearing.

Run, she thought. Her feet had already started moving toward the exit. It was just around the corner. Around the corner she'd be leaving this town behind. The pending questions of this place wasn't enough to make her face death in the form of a beautiful, brown eyed blonde who towered over her like the malevolent monster he was and who she thought she loved at one point. Her stomach wrenched more as the exit came in sight.

Finstock called her name, ordering her to stop. There was even a threat of detention. That only made her run faster. She hated doing what people told her to do. She had her own brain. She knew what she could and couldn't do. She thrust the metal door ope;)n and ran out of the building, leaving everything she'd built up here behind, knowing that she'd never see any of them again. Never seeing them would protect them.

Where are you Derek, she thought. Making it to the road, she stopped to put on her hoodie. Braiding her hair messily, she tucked it back in her hood and looked all around. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was watching and waiting for the right moment. She burst into a run, throwing the crushed flower in her small hand to the ground.

**;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're leaving?" Stiles said incredulously, seeing her worn duffle bag on the couch. Clothes were shoved in messily

"Yeah," she said point blank as she came from the kitchen. Her green bookbag hung on her shoulder unzipped. The sun had gone down a few hours ago and he'd shown up after she'd ignored all of his and Allison's calls.

Stiles heard Finstock mumbling about what a stupid girl she was as he walked down the hallway before seventh period. His head had been hanging off his shoulders, confused and heavy like there was only a thread keeping it attached. Of all the students, he cared for the ignorant one. Maybe it was her sass. Not a lot of people sassed the coach and succeeded. She sassed and didn't care.

Danny had come up to Stiles and Scott after the last class of the day, worried that something was wrong. It was unlike her to leave. Stiles was sure that she was just ditching, but Danny wasn't so sure. Nobody had seen or heard from her. And, that's when Stiles volunteered to make sure she was okay.

"Are you kidding me!?" Stiles screamed, his eyes angrily fixated on her.

Melanie stopped in the midst of putting textbooks in the bookbag, listing items off that she had to pack as well. She still had her other textbooks from private school, and if she couldn't be in school she had to learn the basics of life in inventive ways. Ways that meant stealing Beacon Hills High School property. Plus, a little memento never hurt.

"Why?" he yelled, making her flinch. "Why are you leaving huh? What has gotten you so scared? Don't tell me you're not either. Danny and Isaac know otherwise. Even I've noticed it; how stand-offish you are, and how you start to let us in a little then you suddenly block us out."

Melanie glanced at the blossomed rose on the coffee table and gulped. Tightening her jaw, she continued packing. Her hair fell from behind her ear in the haste followed by her glasses sliding down her nose some. Even though she pushed herself to move as fast as she could, making her tremble, she still didn't like she was going fast enough.

Grabbing her by the arm firmly, Stiles turned her to face him.

"We can help you," he said, softly.

She shook her head and shrugged from his grip. No he couldn't. Telling them anything would reveal that she knew about them. Stiles would get suspicious all over again. He'd think she was the bad guy for sure. Seth wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they tried going up against him.

Seth lacked everything that made a person care. Obsession was all that he knew. No matter what, this was a lose-lose battle.

"Nobody can help me," she blurted harshly. Rolling her eyes, she cursed herself inwardly for speaking. The one person that could help her wasn't here.

"We can. Just tell me what's going on. Why are you so scared?"

"God! You don't understand."

"Then tell me."

"I can't. I shouldn't have let any of you get as close as you did. It's dangerous," she exasperated, her voice shaking. Stay cold, he'll go away, she thought. She clenched her fist tightly, digging her nails into her palm. This pain made the indescribable horror inside subside, but only for a second. The pinching that bit into her soft skin because of the pressure made her picture Seth digging his unruly, sharp claws into her throat, so she released her fist.

She zipped her bookbag aggressively. She'd never been in one place for so long anyway. With luck, she'd get out unscathed, but she wasn't feeling lucky. This place actually made her feel cursed. She was in Los Angeles for a week; the night life was fun. San Diego for three days. It was all just a matter of time, and time was up.

It was time cut everyone off which shouldn't be as difficult as it was right now. Especially after everything that has gone on since her arrival. That was the point of being defensive and bitchy. It was supposed to make it easier for them to not care about her. That way, she'd be able to go and they wouldn't think twice about it, but it was backfiring. And, of all people it was backfiring with Stiles. He should've given up first because of all his drama, but here he was, yapping in her ear.

"Understand? How can I understand if you don't tell me!" he exclaimed, his hands flying up angrily.

His voice started climbing again. Melanie wondered if he was always this passionate about everything or if he was just a drama queen. It was hard to tell.

"Seriously Melanie!" he continued. "I can't think of one single thing I know about you except for what I see in front of me-"

Hearing a creak near the back of the house, Melanie froze. Everything inside her froze, her gut, her heart, her panicked thoughts, everything. The hairs on the back of her neck rose. A cold chill ran down along the bumps of her spine.

"Shut up," she snapped, slapping her hand over his mouth. An ow was mumbled making her hand tickle.

Tucking her hair back, she tilted her head to the side only slightly. Her chest rose and fell heavily in shallow breaths. No, she thought with a whisper.

"You have to go," she told him shoving him toward the door.

"What? No. We're not finished here. You can't just shove me out when you feel like it." He tried putting all his weight into staying where he stood.

"I'm serious," she said gravely, shoving him effortlessly.

Stiles shook his head angrily. Opening the front door, she shoved him through it.

"Melanie!"

"Please! Just go!" she pleaded, her eyes watering.

Closing the door in his face, she watched him trot off across the street angrily then pulled out her cell phone. Through blurred eyes, she dialed Derek's number. She had to do it twice, her fingers were shaking so hard.

"Melanie," he said, answering on the second ring. His voice was as unsettling as she felt. He could always tell when something was wrong.

"Derek, he's here Derek," she cried, looking around the house fretfully. Goosebumps rose all over her skin as she searched, hoping not to find those dark eyes falsifying kindness.

"Get out. Get out now!" he yelled. "I just crossed into town. I'll find you-"

"Just stay on the phone," she pleaded, trembling. There was more creaking from the kitchen.

"Go Melanie!" he yelled. There was another voice that spoke, a feminine one, but Melanie didn't hear what she said. The voice was faint.

Turning, she fumbled turning the doorknob. She flung the door open and stumbled back, her face paled immediately from the sight in front of her. The door slammed against the wall. The air went still.

There he stood, in his terrifying beauty; the thing that once drew her to him. His blonde hair hung in his eyes, casting a shadow over his facial features. She could see the illumination of blue work past the brown irises. He had killed people.

He smirked. He was angry. The signs were obvious with how rigid he stood though it looked so casual. And, especially obvious because she saw his nails elongate into sharp, brownish claws.

"Seth…" she breathed.

"Run!" she heard Derek yell faintly through her phone.

"Hello beautiful," Seth purred, glancing at her cell phone then back into her eyes.

Melanie gulped and took a cautious step backward. Seth stepped over the threshold and reached out to caress her soft cheek. She trembled from the touch of his frigid fingers.

"I've missed you so much. I thought you were gone for good," he murmured.

Melanie remained quiet as Derek continued to yell through her phone. There was no escaping from Seth this time. She could feel it in her gut, the way it twisted. Her pounding heart mixed with the growling that erupted from deep inside of his chest. She backed away hastily, putting space between them. Her lips parted, quivering. Any moment he'd pounce.

"Stay away," she squeaked. She wanted to fight, but every ounce of her was frozen in fear leaving her immobile. Anybody else, she would've kicked their ass to Sunday, but him, no. He had loved her and still did which lead him here, but his love hurt. It left bruises, and she didn't know how to fight this love-turned-obsession.

At first she fought, but there was no winning. He grew stronger from her being his anchor, and she was left with no other choice but to run. And now here he was.

"You know I can't."

Turning to run, she dropped her phone. A searing pain ran through her neck and she was yanked backwards. Seth stared down at her for a moment, his face close to hers. His ragged breath was loud in her ear. His eyes were full of shame, making her feel ashamed like this was all her fault. He could always make her feel that way.

He shoved her to the floor roughly. Her body thudded painfully against the carpet. The red would blend perfectly with her blood. She got up quickly not wanting to be kicked and was knocked to the floor again with a slap to the face.

Melanie shook from the slap as it moved through every inch of her, making the whole side of her face burn. The whole room spun. Her cheek was wet. Blood. Touching it, she felt three claw marks ranged from her cheekbone to her nose and chin. The dry air stung.

"Don't do this!" she pleaded.

"You did this. This is your fault. You left me," Seth said, his eyes lit up with a blazing fury as he looked down at her.

Kneeling down, he tilted her head up, a tender look replacing the crazed one. It was worse than the crazy look. She could see the crazy right behind this fake veil. Her chin was pressed firmly between his index finger and thumb, his claws pressing unpleasantly into her skin. Bits of hair stuck to the gashes.

"When I'm done with you, I'm going to kill that kid who just left. What's his name?"

Melanie whimpered, trying to pull out of his firm grasp, but his fingers only tightened their grip on her. Any harder and she would have a new piercing.

"We can fix this. I'll get rid of him and pretend you didn't try to leave me," he continued.

He let go of her chin and stood, towering over her. Crawling backwards a little, Melanie made it to the doorway. Her fingertips were over the threshold. She could see the street. It glistened from the storm earlier. Without a chance of getting through it, Seth grabbed her firmly by the ankle. She screamed as she was dragged backwards. Derek still yelled through her phone—"Melanie!"

* * *

"Why did you turn around? Oh right, you're stupid," Stiles mumbled to himself as he parked in the spot he'd been in not more than five minutes before. He cut the engine.

Scott's voice kept nagging at him. He had to get a new voice of conscience because Scott was too nice, and Melanie wasn't nice which made this seem like a really bad idea. She was kind of like Derek. She was just as sarcastic, mean and had good style. She was the female Derek.

Getting out of the jeep, he walked across the street, slinging his car keys around his finger. Nearly dropping them, he shoved clumsily into his pocket then ran he fingers through his messy hair. He decided to let it grow out.

Getting to the walkway, he looked up from his shoes and saw the front door hanging open. A nauseous feeling ran through his cheeks, the kind that warned a person they were going to vomit. He bolted the rest of the way up to the house, stopping in the doorway, his breathing hitched. Scratches raked across the floor. There was resistance.

A few feet away, a black iPhone sat face up, cracked. A picture of her and Derek flickered on the lock screen. She was pulling his ear while he stared at her annoyed. It was the look he gave Stiles all the time. The coffee table was flipped over, showing distress.

Stiles crouched a little and tip toed further into the house. Looking around cautiously, one step at a time, he walked into the dining room. Both chairs were flipped, the legs on one completely broken off and lying under the table. Something dark was smeared on the floor, reddish…blood.

"Melanie!" Stiles whispered, looking around.

He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing painfully. Don't be dead, he thought, clenching his fists.

"Stiles…"

The voice was raspy. Stiles peered into the kitchen. On the floor, Melanie laid on her side, but he couldn't recognize her. The linoleum was spattered red like an abstract painting. Melanie's face was swollen. Her back faced the island counter though she nearly laid on her stomach.

"Stiles…" she repeated. "R-run."

.He slid to her side, the knees of his jeans soaking up the bits of blood like a mop.

"Good idea." His voice shook.

Attempting to grab her he paused, moving his hands over her without touching her. Any way he thought of helping her get up looked painful. There was no right to pick her up without her crying.

"Run…" she grumbled a little louder causing her words to gurgle.

Stiles shook his head once, the way he normally did when he was about to do something that was going to suck and grabbed her firmly by the arm. His intention to get her out was thwarted. He was grabbed by the back of his shirt and yanked upward. The teenage boy met the cold, illuminated blue eyes of a large werewolf.

Seth bared his teeth at Stiles.

"You should've listened when she said run," he growled. Drool pooled at the corner of his mouth.

Melanie sobbed, watching, immobilized as Seth threw him to the other side of the room. The guttural sounds he made as Seth beat him sent tremors through her, making the agonizing hell she felt worse. He was going to kill him.

"Let him go," she pleaded. "Seth! Let him go or I'm never forgiving you!"

Seth paused and turned his head a little. His fist was pulled back, blood smothered over his knuckles. There was a hunger in him. One that was satiated by death. He swung and a loud thwack echoed through the kitchen from the collision of his fist with Stile's already messed up face.

**Review please ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to aliciasellers75 and Just Anonymous for your reviews. I love feedback of any kind. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Derek arrived eight minutes after he lost her on the phone. The screams stopped two minutes before that leaving his mind whirring with nothing, but dead silence. If she was alive, her heart beat must've been faint. He couldn't hear it causing him to panic more, breaking his calm.

"I don't understand Derek. Who is this girl and why is she important?" Cora asked, storming across the darkened street behind him.

"She just is. Stop asking stupid questions," he snapped.

"I'll stop when you tell me why you took in a stray," she said, her hair whipping behind her.

"I didn't take her in. Laura did. No, I-we both took her in." Thoughts and memories blended together like oil and water trying to be one thing. But one thought was constant.

"I should never have let her out of my sight. It was a bad idea to send her off," he said, spinning around to face her. After a few seconds of silence he turned back around to the small house. He was afraid to set foot in it because he could smell the blood from where he stood. "Please be alive,"

Derek's voice strained and his crystal eyes softened with fear. Cora put her hand on his upper arm gently. It was strange to see him so vulnerable.

"If she is as strong as you say, like a Hale, she'll be okay," she said.

Derek remained expressionless; the only thing he could think about was Melanie's mutilated, lifeless body with fear still in her eyes. She didn't deserve that. She should never have been sent off on her own. It would've only been a matter of time before somebody tried to hurt her.

They walked into the house cautiously. Derek stopped, seeing her phone on the floor. A spatter of blood surrounded it. Her blood. The cracked screen flickered. Cora narrowed her eyes at the lock screen of the two of them. She wasn't just some girl to him. She was family.

His head shot up and he looked at the doorway into the kitchen. Two faint heartbeats mixed with an erratic one came from the kitchen. The tightness in his chest relieved itself a little and he let out a small sigh. She was alive, but she wasn't alone.

"Come out," Derek growled, his eyes glowing crimson. He flexed his fingers, his nails hardening into the claws that his wolf side bared.

Cora bent at the knees, her instinct to attack kicking into high gear. There was a threat here. It wanted them dead. No way was it making it out of here alive. She growled low.

She didn't know this girl, but Derek did. He knew her on a personal level, and that was good enough to get her to fight for the girl as well. The stench of dog filled her nostrils. The putrid smell of whoever was in the kitchen made her wrinkle her nose. Her stomach twisted unpleasantly.

A subtle chuckle erupted from the kitchen. The doorway filled with a tall, slim figure, his blonde hair hanging in his face, but not hiding the vibrant blue of his eyes.

"Another man? Mel," the blonde, Seth as Melanie called him, said over his shoulder, "you've turned yourself into quite the whore. Two young men. How do we fix this?"

"I am going to give you one chance," Derek breathed, his chest heaving up and down heavily.

He didn't know why he said it. This guy wouldn't even get one chance. Derek could smell her blood all over him. There was another's blood on him too…Stiles. He definitely wasn't making it out of this alive.

"A chance for what? There's no need for a fight, not really. I came to get my mate. I have her now. You can have what's left of the boy." Seth said nonchalantly.

"I don't care what you think she is to you. You won't have her," Derek snarled.

"Too late," Seth said coldly. The words sent chills down Cora's spine. "I touched her, tasted her. It's why I can't give her up, you see. I need her and she doesn't see it right now, but she needs me too. I just have to make her understand."

"Derek,"

Derek gasped at hearing Melanie's faint voice croaking the plea, his muscles releasing from their tension.

Seth's upper lip rose as he growled viciously at Derek, hearing the plea too.

"Derek," Cora said, gulping uneasily. The wolf was going try and kill him. A fight was unavoidable no matter what. If Seth hadn't of initiated it, Derek would've. Something wasn't right about this wolf. He was different than others.

Cora took a few uneasy steps to the side. Derek sensed her nervousness.

"He's an omega. Can't you tell?" Derek said to her. "He's powerless."

"Something's not right," she said.

Seth laughed,

"You're smart for a little girl."

Cora bared her teeth at the blonde, lowering into a pouncing position.

"Melanie helped focus my abilities, gave me an anchor. She only makes me stronger," he said.

"I'm about to make you lifeless," Derek snarled.

Without giving Seth a chance to rebuttal, he leapt at him, tackling him against the doorframe. Seth let out a yell as his back hit the doorframe. Derek's claws ripped into the wood and plaster. The frame cracked from the wall.

From where Melanie was, motionless on the floor and slumped against the island counter in the kitchen, almost falling to the side, she met Derek's wolf eyes. Life was fading from her red eyes that stung from the blood staining them. Her legs were limp, spread out in front of her and her arms off to each side of her like that of a doll. If she didn't move, it was almost as if nothing hurt. Almost. In actuality, everything hurt. Every micro inch hurt so much that it was like a throbbing numbing effect.

She looked away. Her nose and mouth puckered a little at the pain as she looked at Stiles's legs that stuck out from behind the counter. He'd been knocked out cold not long after coming in. He never stood a chance. He should've left her here. She tried to tell him.

Melanie's eyes watered, blurring her vision. Please don't be dead—she cried in her mind—I won't yell at you anymore. Just don't die okay? The only thing that didn't hurt was thinking.

Seth shoved Derek backwards in one fast, yet swift motion, swinging his claws at him. He missed just barely. Derek had never felt so enraged. Red wasn't just the color he saw, but felt, making his skin feel burning hot. His lungs stung with each breath as he struck back. He tackled Seth, landing them both on the ground. On top of Seth, Derek rose and curled his fist tightly and hit him across his face. Seth's jaw broke on impact. The crack resounded through the downstairs. Melanie's stomach churned at the sound.

Cora came into the fray quickly and grabbed Seth's arms, holding them down. He wasn't about to have the chance to attack again.

Bringing his fist back again, Derek opened it. His elongated claws dripped with his own blood from how tight his fist was. He didn't feel anything from the self-inflicted moon marks in his palm. He brought his hand down fast and hard across the omega's throat, shredding his jugular. The chunk of throat that caught in his fingers hit the wall, landing behind a broken dining room chair.

Seth gurgled and choked, trying to breathe. Cora pressed down harder on his arms as he struggled frantically to get free. His head spasmed and slowly, the blue of his eyes faded to a lifeless brown. Derek remained there, waiting for that last heartbeat. Like a calm and steady stream, blood pooled up from Seth's throat out onto the linoleum and over the front of Derek.

Derek looked up at Cora unsatisfied. His eyes changed back. She had never seen him like this. It was frightening. He was void of any real emotion. His eyes were heavy and his body slumped. She looked away at Melanie who sat there exhausted and was possibly dying from internal injury. Just looking at her, Cora could feel a connection. Maybe it was just because Derek felt protective of her life, but she couldn't stand to see the girl look like this. It was pitiful and unbearable. Still having a firm hold on Seth's arms, she stood and put her boot on one of his shoulders firmly then yanked on them, hard, pulling his arms clear off his body. Sinews of muscle hung loosely from the raw amputation.

She tossed the limbs aside carelessly. They landed on the floor with a splattering sound.

Derek got up and moved away from Seth's body. He'd burn it later. There would be no trace that he existed.

Derek knelt beside Melanie who sobbed uncontrollably now from the sight of Seth's remains and the increasing throbs and aches in her arms, her legs and her sides. She didn't know what it was like to die, but she imagined it felt like this. It had to of. Her fingers twitched involuntarily.

"Shhhh," Derek hushed her, brushing her clotted hair from her face. "Stay still."

"Derek," she cried unable to get herself to meet his eyes. Carefully, he slid an arm beneath her knees and started the other around her waist. "Ahhhhh!"

She winced, a sharp, intolerable pain shooting through her side. Another shot up her back. She coughed, keeling over to try to get away from his tender grasp.

"Derek, she's probably got a few broken bones." Cora stated.

"Stiles," Melanie croaked. She was trying to get to him.

She reached out for his sneaker, wincing as more shooting pains spread throughout her body.

"Stiles," she said again.

Cora and Derek shared a look, a sympathetic one. She was in shock.

"Got to make sure he's okay," she went on.

Cora grabbed her lightly by the shoulders, but didn't move her.

"It's okay. I'll get him," she said to her. Melanie stopped and dropped from her elbows to the floor. She didn't look away from Stiles's shoes.

"I'll grab him and we'll go to the hospital," Cora said to Derek, moving around the counter to Stiles's side. His face was nearly unrecognizable. His eye had already swollen shut, and his lip fattened.

Derek nodded and attempted to scoop Melanie into his arms again. He shushed her, speaking sweetly, trying to soothe her as she cried out and wheezed in his arms. She clutched the front of his black leather jacket tightly.

The ride to the hospital was blurry. Stiles came to and groaned. Cora told him to stay awake and ended up shaking him roughly twice to make sure he didn't pass out.

Everything was moved fast when they reached the hospital. There was a female voice. It reminded her of Mom which was weird. She hadn't thought about Mom in years. It was too hard, but she just had that voice. The one filled with concern and fear and love.

"Oh my god," the voice said gravely.

"Can you help her?" Melanie stared up at Derek's fuzzy face unable to feel much of anything except for her upper lip which covered her lower lip it was so fat. Everything was blurry. Not having her glasses might've been the issues. Having one eye swollen shut and the other following suit also made the world hard to see.

"I don't know. Wait, Stiles?"

The woman's calm shattered to a million pieces.

"Let's go. I'll fill out the paperwork for Stiles and call his Dad. Do you know this girl?" the woman said.

"Yes, I'll do her paperwork."

"Okay. I'll need to check for internal bleeding on both of them. If there's none then I'll check for broken bones next."

Melanie's head lulled back and her eyes watered from the brightness of the fluorescent hospital lights above.

"Melanie," Stiles groaned from behind.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Cora helping him walk. She had his arm around her neck and her arm around his waist, steadying him. His eyes were blacker than a raccoon's.

Melanie's fingers twitched involuntarily again.

"Melanie," he repeated, his voice stronger, but sounding fainter nonetheless. Her surroundings made her dizzy.

She could feel her other eye closing. She didn't fight it. Sleep sounds nice, she thought.

"Melanie! Melanie, wake up!" This was followed by a series of snapping of the fingers.

Her other eye still swollen shut, she opened the other. It didn't open much at all, making the effort pointless.

"Good," the motherly voice breathed.

She stood beside Melanie who was laid on a hospital bed. There were small smears of blood on the white covers. Derek stood on her other side.

"I'm Melissa, Scott's Mom. You go to school with him right? You're one of his friends. He talks about you from time to time," she said, undoubtedly trying to keep her awake.

Melissa continued talking, but Melanie couldn't keep track of her words. She was too distracted by how pretty the woman was now that she could see her. It was helpful that she sat close. She was less blurry. Her skin was like the color of brown sugar and a single curl freed that must've freed itself from her scrunchied ponytail dangled close to her eyes. She was so pretty. She had Scott? Wow. You couldn't tell.

"You don't have any internal bleeding, but you do have a sprained wrist and two cracked ribs and a broken rib. I've put you on morphine. Some of the pain should be dulled." Melissa said.

"You're hot for a mom. Are you sure you're Scott's mom?" Melanie croaked, wincing as she sat up. She slowly swung her legs over so that they dangled off the edge of bed. They swung like dead tree limbs.

She heard Derek let out a mixture of a sigh of relief and snort of disbelief. She couldn't get herself to look back at him. It was partially because she didn't want to face the shame just yet. Mostly it was just because she couldn't move all that much. Sitting up like this was hard enough. Thank god for morphine.

"Yes," Melissa smirked, the deep creases in her face softenning. "Let's see your wrist."

Melanie watched as Melissa took her left hand gently. Her hands were cool. From her pocket, she pulled out a tan cylinder shape, an ace bandage wrap. She took the metal hooks off and began wrapping it around Melanie's hand and up her wrist.

"Can you tell me what happened tonight?"

"Uhhh…"

"She knows," Derek said, quietly.

"Oh," Melanie said. No need for excuses then, she thought.

Melissa paused for a second and stared at all three of them individually.

"My ex-boyfriend found me and nearly killed me. He's a werewolf by the way or was anyway." Melanie said point blank, trying meet Melissa's eyes.

"I see," she said. Melanie smirked. The woman seemed unaffected.

Sure, she'd probably seen worse than her every day in the ER, but because of werewolves? Probably not. You play in bed with a wolf and they might bite you, Melanie thought, deciding to keep that in mind.

Melissa finished wrapping her wrist and touched it gingerly to be sure it wasn't too tight or loose.

"Alright," Melissa pulled out another ace bandage wrap, but it was bigger. "Let's get your ribs shall we?"

Melanie nodded numbly.

"Take your shirt off for me?"

The shirt had been ripped to shreds anyway because of Seth. The stains were never coming out either. Melanie lifted its tattered material up over her head and dropped it on the floor. Melissa set the bandage aside, holding her breath at the sight. She'd seen the wounds already and like the first time, she shook her head, her eyes softening. Melanie's stomach was blotched in an array of black, dark purple and blue, the flesh of her chest mutilated. Four visible gashes trailed across it.

"Jesus, how are you still alive?"

"I've been asking myself that since I was eight. If you find the answer, let me know." Melanie said, blankly.

They'd both forgotten about Derek and Cora being in the room. Melissa cleaned up the claw marks across her chest and her side, close to her hip. Melanie was glad that her belly ring didn't get ripped out.

After the cleaning, Melissa picked up the bandage and wrapped it around her ribs tighter than the one around her wrist. Melanie closed her eyes as she did and gripped the metal rod on the side of the bed, ignoring the intense ache that followed the wrapping. Each breath hurt.

Derek stared at the long slashes that stretched from her shoulder blade down across her spine ending a few inches past the small bumps in the middle of her spine. He closed his eyes unable to continue watching. Hatred flooded his mind, not of her, but of himself. I should've been here sooner, he thought.

Cora watched him watch her. She hadn't seen emotion like this in a very long time, since before the fire.

"You need to be careful. I will see you, incognito of course because this isn't a normal visit, at the end of next week. Clean your wounds three times a day to avoid infection okay?" Melissa instructed as she took the morphine needle out of her arm.

Melanie nodded, trying to give her a polite smile. Her lips didn't curve up in friendliness, but in a swollen line as if to emphasize grimness. Melissa didn't have to help. Looking past hers, Melanie saw her reflection in a metal slat that ran up the wall like a pillar. The sight was a little, but unrecognizable over all. Melanie's head sunk down until she was looking down at her bloody All Star Converse. One of the shoes was untied and the laces dangled stiffly. Gulping, her breathing stuttered. There wasn't as much effort put into like there was a little while ago and it less agonizing.

Her eyes grew more blurry from her tear filled eyelashes. Tears fell, hitting her knees. She looked like road kill. Even without glasses she could tell.

"I should've died," she sobbed.

Melissa looked up at Derek, her lips pursed sympathetically. Derek moved around the bed to her side.

Taking her cue, Melissa got up and left to check on Stiles. Melanie watched her go.

"Let's go," Cora suggested softly. "We could all use a little sleep."

"You'll stay with me for tonight. We'll deal with everything later," Derek told Melanie.

"Derek, remind me to talk to you. I have things to tell you, but I'm—I'm—"

Melanie didn't finish. Her head hung off her shoulders. Derek said off his jacket, he set it on her shoulders to cover her up. She didn't look up, afraid to see herself again and afraid to meet Derek's eyes. He picked her up in his arms like before and nodded back at Cora. His fingers pressed into her through the clothing.

They were moving again, this time to leave. Melanie laid her head on Derek's shoulder. Her hair fell across her face. Though it tickled her nose, she didn't bother with it.

"Melanie?"

Scott. His voice trembled.

"What happened?"

"Not now," Derek said.

"Derek, my best friend was nearly beaten to death!"

"Scott." The voice was defensive, but soft. Isaac.

"Don't," Scott snarled at Isaac.

"Can't you see she can't answer? She's worse than Stiles," Isaac said.

Melanie dug her face deeper into Derek's chest. She couldn't let anybody see her, not like this. Especially, him.

He sounded hurt, as hurt as she felt.

"Why did she have to drag Stiles into this!? He was right! She's the one who's all wrong here! This is all her fault!" Scott yelled.

"Back. Off." Cora gritted through her teeth, flashing her eyes at him.

Scott took a step back. Without a word, she and Derek walked past them and out of the hospital, Melanie's laces swinging wildly.

* * *

"I'll be right here, I promise,"

Derek held her in his lap like he had when she was much younger; after she had lost her parents and he'd grown to love her. Her frame shook as she sobbed.

"It's over," he whispered. "He's not going to hurt you."

Cora stared at the two. She wasn't jealous, not really. She felt connected with a deep need to know this girl. She could feel Melanie's strength, and maybe it didn't seem like it right now, but she survived that psychotic werewolf's clutches. Who knows what else she has survived for being something so human.

Derek hadn't spoken about her once on their way here to Beacon Hills. It was obvious that there was something wrong because of his need to hurry and return to their home. It was her. It was an easy deduction to make. The picture on her phone. How anxious he'd been to reach her in time and then the rage he let loose on Seth. How gentle he'd been with her. He'd known her for a long time. He cared for her like she was his own flesh and blood. She was the girl raised by wolves.

Derek looked at her. She nodded, understanding the look and left to the other room. He made up a bed for her.

"C'mon," he whispered to Melanie. "You need to sleep."

"I don't know if I can." Her voice was scratchy.

He laid her back on the bed, not taking his arms from around her. Her shaking died down, followed by her quieting sobs until she'd fallen asleep. He stayed awake for a few hours listening to both Cora and Melanie breathe deeply as they slept then he slowly drifted to sleep as well.

Melanie woke up an hour later. Derek laid on his stomach, his face sunken into his pillow. His hair was messy. It had been a long time since he had slept in the same bed as her and it wasn't ever romantic. He did it to comfort her when she had bad dreams. Laura encouraged it when they were younger. It had helped him sleep as well. He wasn't a kicker anymore.

Melanie smiled softly at his somber face. Crawling to the end of the bed she got up, running her fingers through her messy hair. Derek didn't move. For being a werewolf, he slept like a rock, if rocks slept.

She braided her long hair off to one shoulder and walked to the front door; the metal creaked loudly as she slid it open enough for her to slip out. He still didn't move.

"I'll be back later," she whispered in his direction. Somehow she knew he heard her though he didn't give any signal of it.

She slid the door closed and left the loft. There was somebody she needed to see.

Having taken Derek's Camaro, Melanie parked out front of the house and just held the steering wheel. She stared at the house. Its entirety was dark. I just need to be sure he's okay, but that means getting out of the car, she thought.

The feat was difficult. What if he didn't want to see her? He probably hated her. His Dad probably hates her. Swallowing air hard, she let out a long breath that had been held in.

She got out of the car and jogged halfway across the street before slowing to a walk because of the surging pain in her ribs. She held her side as she made it up to the house. Pausing as she raised her hand to knock on the door, she contemplated turning around and forgetting about all of this. She shook her head and knocked then took a few steps across the porch. Minutes passed and there was no answer. She went to knock again, but the door opened, and she was faced with the very tired sheriff who rubbed his eyes.

Melanie gulped. Here it comes, she thought, just don't shoot me.

"Melanie," he said. "What are you doing here? After what I heard, you shouldn't be up and moving around at all."

There was no displeasure in his voice like she expected. He raised his eyebrows at her and sighed heavily. She knew that sigh. Melissa had given it to her at the hospital after cleaning her up. It was tragic, sad, despairing.

"I was hoping to see Stiles. I just—I—" She stopped and looked at her feet so as to stop the eye contact he was trying make.

With one eye swollen shut and the other nearly the same way, she couldn't bear to make any kind of contact.

"Come in," he held the door open.

It closed with a small click after she was inside.

"His room is at the end of the hall to left."

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Melanie let the question sink in. Like others who asked, he sounded like he cared.

Every breath made her body hurt, her sides to be more specific. The claw marks over her chest still throbbed with their own heartbeat. She wasn't even done bruising. By the morning light she'd be black and purple everywhere she wasn't already.

"I'm okay," she replied.

He nodded and walked to the kitchen. He didn't believe her. That was okay. Hearing a little rattling around and the faucet run, she went upstairs. She reached Stiles's room and paused before going in. The door opened quietly, but being quiet had been pointless.

Sitting at his desk, Stiles looked up at her. There was no lively, hyperactive, expression on his face or in his exhausted eyes. He leaned back in his chair, wincing.

"I thought I looked terrible," he croaked, breaking the silence.

"I've looked worse," she tried to joke, smiling gently.

Her lip split a little, bleeding into her mouth. Stiles didn't smile back and the joke was lost.

"Seth was the reason right? You were trying to protect everyone else? Trying to stay hidden?"

Melanie didn't speak. She just entered his room and sat at the edge of his bed, propping her elbows on her knees, her hands dangling limply. What was the point in answering? He was right.

"You knew the whole time about Scott and Isaac, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I knew," she said.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"You were suspicious enough. Derek just told me to stay close to you guys and that I'd be okay until he came back. He thought you'd sense Seth and keep him at bay."

"He almost killed you."

"You almost died too. That's why you weren't supposed to come back."

Melanie focused on her blood splotched low tops. The blood had dried and was a brownish crusty grossness.

"I came back because I was scared. Something was wrong."

"You didn't have to be stupid."

"I do stupid things all the time! It's normal. Accept it."

"Right," she mumbled.

Stiles stood and moved to sit down beside her. Their knees nearly touched, causing Melanie to stiffen from the strange closeness. He was trying to comfort her. Being on her own for last few years had been hard, and she had built up walls against such comforts.

Derek said it was over though. She saw it end, saw him rip Seth apart. It was over. It was time for the walls to come down just a little.

"I get it now. I do," he said. "Just don't hide things like that anymore, okay?"

"Sure," she said.

They sat in silence. There was no hug to make their friendship concrete. No nudge that implied everything was okay. No laughter because they weren't going to laugh about this later. Just silence. There was nothing that could be said. They knew where they stood with each other. Friends.

"I'm tired," she said next.

"Me too, now" he agreed. He yawned and stretched, nearly hitting her. She ducked and rolled her eyes, shoving his arm away.

"You can take the floor," she said.

Stiles scoffed. He looked at her incredulously.

"No, go home to your own bed," he sneered.

Melanie kicked off her shoes then laid back, ignoring him as he argued pointlessly. She fluffed the pillow a little before plopping her head down on it.

"Good night," she said and turned over to face the wall.

"I hate you," he groaned.

She heard him leave then return, closing the door. The dim lighting of his desk lamp was gone with a metal click.

"Hey," he said, "You need to find better people to date."

"Eat me, moron." Melanie grumbled.

* * *

"Wow, what happened? You look brutal," somebody exclaimed, stopping beside her and Danny.

Melanie had tried to hide herself in her hoodie, but it made no difference. The damage was too severe to try and hide it. Danny had been demanding who did it for most of the day. Melanie told him the story or most of it anyway. It wasn't lying if you just omitted a few details. Knowing the story didn't make him feel better. Even worse, he made her feel guilty for not telling him about her psychotic ex-boyfriend.

The last few days had been long with obnoxious comments about her injuries. Some people stared and others whispered about it loud enough for her to hear. Finstock had given three guys detention for muttering about her. It made her smile inwardly. Stiles beamed about it too.

In any case, she just wanted to sleep. Her limbs felt heavy and felt like they could fall off. Walking from class to class made the aches return. She'd have to take more painkillers once she got back to the loft. Stiles was going to drive her. Danny wasn't too happy about it. He was shifty about it actually. He was wondering how the two had become close so quick, but brushed it off. Stiles saving her was enough to convince him that she just needed Stiles to be around for a while. He wouldn't take Danny's place.

"Uh," Melanie paused, seeing Stiles stare in her direction from his locker down the hallway. He did try to save her. She smirked to herself knowing she was going to regret these next few words. "Don't ask me."

"What?"

"I was attacked and knocked out cold. Stiles was the superhero. He saved my life. Go ask him."

The expressionless look on Stiles's face as he watched her vanished. The people that had been buzzing around her all day turned and looked at him excitedly. They crowded around him, dying to hear the story of the underdog hero. The popularity might be short lived, but he deserved it. She didn't want it.

Lydia, coming out of a classroom up the hall paused. She felt a pang of pity in her stomach, seeing her just standing there. It faded quickly, and she walked off towards the exit. It was Tuesday. She had plans to go bowling with Aiden. Her mouth salivated a little and she bit her lower lip, picturing his sculpted physique. He was almost too perfect. Her light red curls bounced behind her as he walked, stepping with the ferociousness she always had.

Melanie leaned against her locker and looked down at her shoes as she waited for Danny. She had to get a new pair. The blood didn't come out of the laces.

"Ready?"

Melanie looked up and smiled. Danny had a hand in his pocket and the other holding the strap of his bookbag. He was a relieving sight. There was no stress. He was the normal one. He glanced over at Stiles who was trying to lean against the lockers coolly with his arms cross over his chest and his leg propped up. Danny snickered watching as he nearly fell over. He was such a flake sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." She said in a tiny, exhausted voice.

"Mom is making Mexican tonight," he remarked.

"I love Mexican," she said as they made their way down the hallway to the exit, the three o'clock sun lit up the place in a golden glow.

* * *

Dinner was delicious and Danny's mom liked Melanie. She was gorgeous. She was like a rare, exotic animal with almond skin, dark brown eyes and hair like. Melanie found it strange that the woman liked her. She knew she didn't give off the best impression, but the woman liked her nonetheless. Maybe she saw something other than her nervous, quiet disposition. His parents said nothing about her appearance. There were no pity looks, just warmth. They didn't ask, but she was sure that Danny had informed them of her condition ahead of time. Melanie hadn't been in a nonjudgmental home before. She hadn't been to any of her friends' houses before…she'd never had friends. His Dad even gave her something to help with the swelling of her injuries.

Danny drove her home after dinner. Melanie texted Isaac along the way. She needed a favor. When Danny drove up to the small house, Melanie realized it was a deep shade of red. Looking at the color; it was soothing now. It didn't petrify her and make her think of horrors. The inside of the house was a different story. The horror that had followed her for a long time was gone. As a matter of fact, she hadn't really paid attention to the outside of it before. On the small porch there was a small swing. One side hung a little lower than the other and the wood was dark and kind of faded from the years of wear and tear. Isaac stood near the swing, his arms extended onto the banister, leaning on it casually.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Melanie said, smiling softly.

"Are you going to be able to do your wounds?" Danny asked.

Melanie smiled wider unable to hide her gratitude that he'd decided to be her friend.

"I'll be okay," she replied, opening the car door. She didn't tell him that she wasn't staying here at the moment. Thank god he didn't ask to come inside though. Saying no would've gotten extremely inventive.

"I'll call later," he said, staring warily at the porch.

She shut the door and waved as she made her way to the porch. Her ribs throbbed with each step, but sadly, she'd gotten used to it. Her face was a different story. It looked no different than the night it had happened other than the swelling having gone down. She could move her eyelid more, but not by much. She still couldn't see out of the eye. Her lip was better, but the bruising had not gone away at all. The heavy scratches in their multiple places had split open during her shower last night, so they were still a bit tender. Otherwise, she felt peachy keen. Peachy left her moody here and there.

"How do you feel?" Isaac asked, avoiding the fact that she knew everything there was to know, by shifting awkwardly in place, his frame really tense.

Melanie looked up at his face, seeing that he was trying not to look directly at her.

"You can look at me. I'm okay. I've looked much worse than this before," she told him.

"You should never have to go through that," he blurted harshly.

"I'm tough, I'll live."

"It doesn't matter, Melanie."

"Whatever," she mumbled. "I need you to help me with something."

He sighed, obviously not wanting to give up the argument for reasons even he didn't understand. She didn't get it. She didn't get that she looked like a zombie off of _The Walking Dead_. Why the hell wasn't she as bothered as him?

"Fine, what?"

"You work in the graveyard right?"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me-us," he switched tenses quickly. He felt enraged that she didn't confide in him. Then again, why would she? They weren't close…they weren't together.

Isaac and Melanie walked to the graveyard. It wasn't extremely far away. Melanie went slowly. Her legs throbbed dully down through her thighs, calves to her toes and arches.

"Because everybody already thought I was evil or something stupid like that," she replied, following him further into the cemetery.

It made sense because of Stiles being so insistent with his theories, but that didn't feel like a good enough reason. If she couldn't tell Stiles or Scott, she could've told him. Isaac suppressed an irritated huff. Even after all that happened she was still her hard-headed self. How did Derek deal with her? How does Derek even know her? A dull pushing in Isaac's head made him sigh. All of these circulating questions were giving him a headache.

Isaac looked down at her. She was exhausted. There was no real fight.

"What happened wasn't your fault, you know," he told her, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"It is. I knew what I was getting into. I knew what he was," she replied, shrugging.

"But you didn't know he would do that to you."

Melanie sighed heavily. He was right. She didn't think Seth was abusive, not at first. He had been sweet, sarcastic…alluring. She wanted that. She wanted a sufficient challenge that was different from other men who fell easily into her hands. It was a turn on.

He'd had women after him consistently. They met, and he didn't have to hide like he did with those miscellaneous women. There was that connection and she swore that they could've lasted, that they were meant to be. A guy hitting on her one night changed that thought instantly. Seth had nearly killed him. It was innocent; the guy was friendly drunk. He meant nothing by the flirtation, but it didn't matter. It was a week later when the aggression had been turned onto her…

She'd been running for so long. There was no reason to run anymore. Melanie stopped walking right then. The realization came to her like running into a wall. No more running. Her eyes welled up and as the salty wetness stung as they fell down her cheeks.

Isaac turned around after a few more steps, noticing that she wasn't beside him anymore. The moon was only half way to being full, but he saw the tears as they seeped from her purple, swollen eyes and down her cheeks. He didn't think at all as he grabbed her and held her tightly, wrapping his arms around her completely as if to protect her.

A tremble stirred from head to toe. Melanie's legs buckled and still he held her, slowly lowering both her and himself to the lush, bluish, grassy ground. His half lidded eyes slowly glowed faintly and grew brighter. The soft grey turned vibrant fuchsia. He blinked unknowingly. Having her in his arms, it provoked something he'd never felt before, not even with Allison. He couldn't describe it. In the heavy beats of his chest, he inhaled deeply. His head spun from her scent; a mixture of dried blood and honey.

"Hey," he spoke softly to her.

The sound of his voice made her skin hum. It was like silk. Smooth, and tender to the touch, if it was possible to touch his voice. He held her closely, but she could barely feel it. It had to be the bruises.

"It's okay. It's over," he told her.

She pulled back a little, the smell of him not leaving her nostrils; a mixture of sweat and woodlands. The smells were so common because she'd hung around Derek most of her life and he smelled like a guy, but Isaac wasn't the same. He smelled sweeter, tantalizing even. Melanie wasn't sure if that thought was appropriate. It felt forbidden. It had to be because she was vulnerable.

"I'm free," she breathed, sniffling. "I don't have to run anymore. I'm actually free…right?"

Isaac's face, shaken by her sudden collapse, went blank suddenly. The word free or even freedom wasn't something he'd thought about since he lost his father. There had been so many other problems following his death. The word free; it released a pressure that he couldn't pinpoint, making him breathe easier.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah, we are."

Melanie's face brightened and the temporary deformities of her face looked worse as she tried to smile. Isaac reached up to wipe her cheek, but she jumped up to her feet and out of his grasp. She brushed off her jeans and her cheeks that now felt raw.

He sat there for a second longer. For a minute they'd been close and nothing seemed to matter except for her. She had been crying, needing the comfort. The comfort; nobody could give her that, he thought. I can. I did. She is better because of me. I should've been there. This wouldn't have happened if I had been the one to go see her, not Stiles. She wouldn't be hurt. His thoughts kept on like this as he got up and they continued further into the cemetery as if the close conversation never happened. He stayed a couple of steps behind. It was better this way, safer and painful.

"Are we close?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder at him.

"Just up here." he replied. There were certain graves he never forgot about. At first it was because of who was buried that he never forgot then it just became sad to think about.

They stopped at a small, rounded headstone that came up mid-thigh to Melanie. The top curved elegantly. The corners angled with curves that continued down the sides to the earthen floor. There was a circle centered at the top, a full moon. Her name was beneath it followed by the dates of her birth and death with a quote.

**Laura Hale**

**Gone, but never forgotten**

**A friend, leader, fairytale, sister**

* * *

**;) Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm happy to know that people are starting to enjoy the story. **

* * *

Melanie ran her fingers along the top of the smooth stone. It was cold. Leaves had gathered at the top. She brushed them off and sat down in front of the head stone. It was surreal. Laura was the strongest woman she knew, and the wildest. Melanie stared at the word fairytale, thinking about when they had met. She had been seven.

"She was like a fairytale when I first saw her. I was like six or seven." Melanie spoke up.

Isaac sat down beside her and propped his knees up, draping his arms over them. He looked from the tombstone to her. She was trying not to cry. Her lips quivered.

"I had gotten lost in the woods where I lived from playing around or something and it had gotten dark." She said. "I remember I was so scared. I ended up cowering by a tree."

Melanie crossed her legs Indian style and rested her hands on her knees, letting them dangle, sitting hunched over. She breathed out a long shaky breath.

"I saw a big black shadow moving around. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was getting closer. It was an animal and I know it saw me because it kept getting closer and closer." She laughed and shook her head. "A wolf. It was a wolf and the wolf turned into a woman, a very naked, young woman."

Isaac chuckled.

"She said to me,"

"_Hey, what are you doing out here in the woods?" _

_Melanie stared at her, her lips parted in terrifying awe and blinking quickly. She shook, the cold nipping at her through her thin sweater. The wolf-girl crouched down to her level. _

_Melanie gulped and squeezed her knees tighter to her chest, gasping. Laura smiled tenderly and reached out to the small frightened girl. Scared, Melanie whimpered, pressing herself back into the trunk of the tree. The bark scratched into her back. The wolf-girl pulled her hand back, a leaf in her fingers that had been stuck in Melanie's hair. _

"_You—You're the big bad wolf!" Melanie stuttered, finally able to speak. She didn't come out from behind her knees though. Mom was wrong, fairytales were not make-believe._

"_I am not," she said appalled. "You must've met my brother."_

_For some reason, Melanie giggled. It was the way she said it so jokingly with such a light-hearted expression. The fact that this woman wasn't wearing clothes didn't register with Melanie. It was how she spoke that got to her. She was calming. She wasn't her to hurt her, but maybe to save her. The element of stranger-danger fled Melanie as her curiosity about her grew and grew._

"_You're brother? You're like that one fairytale. You turn into a wolf!" Melanie exclaimed. Her guard was coming down. She didn't know why. The she-wolf didn't feel like danger. _

"_Maybe," she-wolf replied, laughing at the fairytale comment. Nobody had said that before._

_Melanie slowly lowered her knees._

"_Are-are you here to help me?" Melanie moved her matted hair out of her face._

_She-wolf didn't answer right away. She looked around then back at Melanie._

"_Uh…yeah."_

_Melanie smiled instantly, her eyes beaming happily. _

"_I should get you home…"_

_She didn't feel evil, not this wolf. Melanie wasn't scared anymore. Getting up, she hissed. She looked down at her knee. Her knee had gotten grazed from tripping and falling on that root earlier. She took the she-wolf's hand. They both stood up and started walking._

"_I'm Melanie."_

_Melanie was nearly skipping beside she-wolf, paying no mind to her lack of clothing. Too many fantasies played through her mind. One in particular was the two of them becoming friends and the she-wolf being her protector._

"_Laura."_

"_Do you do other things?" Melanie asked._

"_I have super smelling." Laura told her, holding her nose up and smelling the air. Melanie's scent was still traceable in the air._

"_Ew! That's dumb!" Melanie said, grossed out._

_Laura chuckled, _

"_I guess so. Hmmm, I have super strength." _

"_Really?! Awesome! I want super strength! I—" Melanie hiccupped, nearly tripping over a root in the ground and falling, "I want super strength! I'd-I'd pummel those boys in my class for breaking my glasses!"_

_Melanie swung her fist into the air and spun around. Laura chuckled, shaking her head. Melanie had a lot of spunk._

"_Is your brother mean?" Melanie asked next._

"_Well, no. He's just hurt. We lost a lot of people we love," Laura replied carefully._

"_Why don't you go find them like you found me?" Melanie stared up at the lady wolf, her eyes wide and curious. _

"_It's not that easy. We lost them and they aren't coming back."_

"_Oh," Melanie's tone dropped. Probably like Grandpa, she thought. He didn't come back after going on his boat trip last year. Mom and Dad kept telling her that he was always watching over her. _

_Laura looked around. They were getting close to the house. Melanie's scent was getting stronger from the southwest. As they got closer, Laura could see an opening to what looked like a clearing up ahead._

"_Will he be okay?"_

_Laura looked down at the youngster. She was so strange. There was nothing but curiosity in her eyes. Curiosity, wonder and a little anxiety. Like the first person you meet in kindergarten, Melanie looked up at her like she was her best friend in the whole wide world. _

"_Eventually."_

"_Well, that's good. Nobody likes a sour wolf. That's what my daddy says. He's weird."_

_The two of them made to the edge. Reaching the clearing, Laura saw a dull blue, two story farm house completely lit up fifty or so yards off. A small shed stood not too far away from it with chickens clucking around at one another. Inside the house, a woman was on the phone with the police. A dog, a Collie, was barking._

"_Be quiet Delilah!" a man exclaimed at the dog, but the dog didn't stop. _

_Laura crouched down to Melanie's level again._

"_That's my house," Melanie told her._

"_I know, super smell," Laura touched her nose. "You go, okay? You're parents are scared. Don't tell anybody about me. This will be our special secret."_

"_Okay!" Melanie said, grinning ear to ear. She'd never been trusted with a secret before._

_Turning, Melanie started running for the house. Grass whipped her ankles. White, puffy dandelion seeds flew up into the air around her. At a quarter of the way there she stopped and turned around. Laura wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a wolf on the edge of the woods, watching her. The same one that had crept up to her. Melanie ran back and hugged the large animal around the neck. Her fur was soft and rough at the same time._

"_Just like a fairytale," she whispered. _

_Then she ran to the house. Laura could hear them as they held their little girl, crying and thanking god. _

_It wasn't two days later that Melanie went back out into the woods and got herself lost again. She wasn't as scared this time though. She wandered around, her hair up in a ponytail. Her scraped knee didn't hurt anymore. This place was like a playground the more she looked around. _

"_Are you looking for danger?" Melanie spun around, the smile on her face fading instantly upon seeing Laura._

_She frowned down at her, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked strong, fierce, and beautiful. In that moment, Melanie had made a decision. Staring up at Laura, she wanted to be just like her when she grew up. Here in the daylight, Melanie could see all of her unlike the shadowy darkness of that night. Her long, dark brown hair was off to one shoulder and she was wearing clothes. _

_Melanie smiled up at her._

"_You could get attacked by a bear or something out here," Laura said sternly, walking towards her through the trees. She wore dark jeans with black boots and deep green cargo jacket with the sleeves rolled up._

"_But you'd protect me right?" Melanie said, crossing her arms over her chest just like Laura. _

"_Would I?" Laura said with skeptical eyes and a playful smirk. Melanie was unfazed by her intimdation. There was no fear in her eyes._

"_I can't take care of myself, so duh!" Melanie craned her head out, adding even more attitude to her words._

_Laura raised her eyebrows as she now stood over the small girl who stood so straight that she was nearly on her tippy toes. _

"_Hmmmm, we'll see about that." Laura said and circled the girl._

_Melanie watched her make a full circle around her. She shrugged uncomfortably at feeling Laura observe her fully._

"_Make a fist," Laura said and crouched down beside her. _

_Melanie closed her hand, her thumb overlapping her index finger. Laura moved it so that her thumb touched the knuckle of her tiny middle finger, _

"_Like that. Now swing."_

_Melanie looked at her blankly for a few seconds then at her fist. _

"_At what?"_

"_The air, silly." Laura replied._

_Melanie looked at her own fist again. It felt weird, having her hand balled up like this. Sticking out her tongue, she swung at the air. She wobbled and nearly fell while doing so. Laura chuckled at her ambition. _

"_Not bad," she said._

_Melanie swung again. Laura watched as she then kicked the air lamely. The girl had spunk. She just needed to throw her whole body into it. Practice would improve this._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Melanie froze, her heart speeding up like the wings of a hummingbird from the chilling voice. Laura touched her arm and the chill faded away, but not completely. Leaning against a tree, was a boy. He glared at Melanie like she was nothing more than a bug. He didn't smile or even really look at her. She shivered. It felt like he was looking through her and was disgusted. _

_Just looking at him left Melanie jarred. He was as beautiful as Laura even though his eyebrows furrowed and he was angrier than a snake. She wasn't sure whether to blush or hide from it. His jaw was clenched tightly, his broad shoulders rigid though he looked completely relaxed. Melanie's lips parted, a stuttered breath coming out._

"_It's okay. It's just my brother," Laura told her._

_That didn't make Melanie feel safer. She stepped closer to Laura unable to take her eyes from him. _

"_Don't be so mean Derek. This is the girl I told you about."_

"_And she just happened to get lost again? What happens when she tells people about us?" he snapped._

"_Who would believe me?" Melanie snapped at him._

_His eyebrows rose at her feisty input. It was true. Nobody would actually believe her. She was just a kid. He stared down at her long and hard. Melanie stared straight back, locking their eyes together. She wasn't afraid now. She was just mad._

"_Take her home. We're leaving," he said._

"_No," Laura growled. "You are not the alpha. I am. Melanie is not trouble."_

_Melanie looked up at Laura and nodded in agreement. Then her eyes widened in complete amazement at seeing Laura's eyes glow red like glow sticks. She'd never seen such a pretty color._

"_Just look at her." Laura said, her tone suddenly soft._

_Derek looked at Melanie again, his face unchanging. There was no part of him that wanted to be involved with her. Something kept him blocked off from the idea though._

"_If you're discovered because of her I won't help you. You can rot on your own."_

_He pushed off of the tree trunk and turned to walk away. He'd only gotten one step when Melanie yelled,_

"_Hey, you big bully!"_

_She ran at him, her fist clenched in fury and dirt kicking up behind her. _

"_Melanie!" Laura shouted. _

_Melanie swung at Derek, but the attack was useless. He caught her small fist and shoved her to the ground. Dust clouded around her. Her palms stung from scraping across the ground. A twig beneath her had snapped on impact. _

"_You're stupid if you think you can fight me. Stupid runt," he grunted and walked away._

"_You suck!" she seethed, her chest rising a falling as she glared up at him. Her nose and mouth were puckered in fury._

_Melanie stood up. Her whole back side was caked in dirt. _

"_And you don't scare me," she added, clenching her fists. They stung, but she ignored it ready to try again. _

_Laura watched the exchange. Melanie had run right up to him. She was fearless. She hadn't seen anything like it in a human. What was she, seven years old? _

_She ran right up to him and attacked him again. This time she held a rock in one of her hands. She tried to hit him with it. Derek rolled his eyes and pushed the runt to the ground again then turned and walked away. The rock flew from her hand, but Melanie was on her feet faster than before, ready to chase the beautiful, mean boy, but Laura grabbed her, preventing her from doing so. Melanie scowled in the direction he'd disappeared. Bully._

"_What made you do that?" Laura asked her. Here eyebrows creased, not angrily, but curiously._

"_He was being a jerk to you. Nobody is a jerk to my friend," she snarled._

"_He could've hurt you," Laura said,_

"_I don't care!" Melanie said, turning to her. "He's mean!"_

"_Yeah, he is." Laura grinned from ear to ear. _

_Laura took her home a few hours later. The two of them played around for a little while; Melanie getting chased by a wolf and her rubbing the wolf's tummy. Melanie had never had a friend like this; somebody who made her feel grown up. Laura being a wolf was awesome too. It was like the adventures that she'd had when she'd play pretend. There was no pretending now._

_Weeks passed and Melanie kept going into the woods after school. Laura would be there either in her wolf form or human form waiting even though she told Melanie that she couldn't keep getting 'lost'. Melanie had started reading more too, wanting to know all about werewolves. That's what Laura said she was. From novels to myths and legends; she was reading it all. She even read fiction. _

_Sometimes they would train—that's what Laura called it, teaching Melanie how to move and fight. There were even days when Laura taught her gymnastics and self-defense. Those were her favorite days. The whole forest was her obstacle course. She got bruised a lot from all of her attempts to do what Laura did, but didn't quit. Other times, Laura would tell her stories. Some of them were scary, some were adventurous while some were romantic or sad. _

_Her Mom and Dad asked questions about the bruises and scrapes she came home with. She told them that she was going to play with the wolf in the woods. They only laughed and told her not to let the wolf win. They didn't believe her. This wolf was imaginary to them._

_Derek showed up from time to time. He leaned against a tree with his usual stance and watch with an angry expression and his arms crossed over his chest. He more often than not left unimpressed with Melanie not long after showing up._

"_Enough for today," Laura said after pinning Melanie to the ground for the fourth time._

"_But I'm getting better!" Melanie said, breathing heavily. _

"_I agree. We'll go again tomorrow."_

_It was true. Melanie had gotten much better. She'd been practicing even after having gone to see Laura. All of this gave her a rush and made her excited._

"_Just one more time?" Melanie whined._

"_No, and those eyes are not going to win this time," Laura said, chuckling._

"_Fine," Melanie sighed, rolling her eyes._

"_Now, go home," Laura ordered._

_She watched Melanie run off. Her shoulder length hair swished behind her like a tail. The two of them had scoured these woods. Melanie was no longer got lost. She loved running around out here. It was unlike anything Laura had ever seen. Humans were normally terrified of those like them, but not her._

_Starting to walk in the opposite direction toward the small cabin that she and Derek shared, there was a loud, high pitched scream. Laura jumped and swung around. Her heart pounded heavily from it. Melanie. Laura's eyes widened and she took off through the trees. Derek was beside her instantly. They dashed through the trees effortlessly._

_Laura stopped at the edge of the woods horrified. Blazing flames engulfed the farm house, turning it greyish-black. Melanie's whole life had been set ablaze. The flames licked the cool night sky. _

"_Mommy! Daddy! Delilah!" Melanie screamed running towards the house. _

_Derek hadn't stopped like Laura. He darted into the open and grabbed Melanie around the waist before she got too close and got burned. She sobbed and cried out, her hair falling in her eyes._

"_Mommy! Daddy!"_

_Her tiny hands reached out to the house. She kicked furiously trying to get free. Windows shattered. A corner of the house had already collapsed. Black smoke sunk upwards into the starry night, turning it charcoal. Her eyes burned from the heat._

_Derek looked back at Laura who had fallen to her knees; her eyes sparkled with tears. Melanie's knees gave out leaving Derek with all of her weight. _

"Hunters killed my family. I found out that they thought my family was in cahoots with them and therefore too dangerous to be kept alive. It was because I knew werewolves. They burned my family alive," Melanie finished the story. "Derek was the one who said that I should stay with them. I didn't have anybody and neither did they."

"If Derek didn't like you, why'd he insist on taking you in," Isaac asked. He had sat down beside her part way into the story.

"I'm not really sure. I think it's because some part of him began to care. Laura had told me the story of how he lost his first love. I also know how they lost their family. He's suffered so much. There must've been that connection. Suffering," she replied.

The two of them sat in silence for a little while. Her cheek throbbed in sync with her heart beat, slow and steady. Isaac's arm nearly touched hers. Their arms could've brushed against each other ever so slightly; Melanie took a deep breath in to keep her heart rate down. The thought of touching him made her head swirl with confusion.

"It took him about a year to like me. We'd gone to school together for a little while," she said. "Laura and Derek trained. He broke my wrist when I was eleven and never forgave himself for it. I took it as a sign that I needed the pain. I needed it because it taught me that I'm not like them, like you—"

She glanced over at Isaac.

"—it reminded me that I'm human. I can break much easier. The broken wrist made me train harder, be better. When I turned thirteen Laura asked me if I wanted the bite. It was…amazing," a breath that was like a half laugh came out as she said the word. "I was happy that she thought I was ready for it, but I didn't think I was. I told her to ask me again when I turned sixteen. I was shipped off to boarding school in Paris before that."

She got quiet then. They had written her for a little while. When the letters stopped coming so did the phone calls. She waited, but couldn't do that forever. They'd left her all alone.

"You're here now," Isaac piped up, silencing her thoughts.

"Yeah, I am."

Isaac turned his head to look at her, running his fingers tiredly through his hair. She had have that look, the one that survivors have. It was distant, reminiscent. Did she regret this life now that she'd been in it for so many years? Isaac couldn't tell.

"So, you can fight?"

"If you're wondering if I can kick your ass, the answer is yes," she said flatly.

She reached out and touched the tombstone once more.

"I miss you so much Laura," she whispered.

Her fingers shook as she tried to keep her resolve. Closing her eyes, she tried to see her face, but all she could get was a wolf and the frame of her face and dark hair. There wasn't a face in the wells of her memories, just moments that were happy for both of them. She was forgetting.

She opened her eyes and dropped her hand and got up.

"I'm ready," she said quietly.

She looked down at Isaac. The way he stared back at her made her nervous. Why was he looking at her like that? There was a look of admiration. There was nothing to admire about her. After running for the last seven months and trying sort out her life for a year before that, her life was complicated, but he stared at her nearly in awe. Good thing it was getting dark because he was making her blush.

"Let's go, I have to see Derek." She said and started walking.

Getting up, he jogged to catch up to her.

"Thanks for showing me where she was. I've missed her so much."

He didn't reply. Seeing her upset presented questions in the back of his mind, but he remained quiet. He raised his arm some to comfort her then lowered it, deciding against it in the end. They walked in silence the rest of the way out of the cemetery.

* * *

**Review for me? **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Melanie had stayed with Derek for the last two weeks. Derek preferred that she was there at the loft until the house was cleaned. He didn't want her to have to look at it. Seeing her now, she'd grown since he'd last seen her and he'd changed since she'd last seen him. There was a darkness that had developed in both of them. She wasn't that happy, playful, hopeful girl. She couldn't quite place what had changed in him. He was lost though. She did know that. She could see it every time they made eye contact. Like when she was that child in the woods, scared and confused; he was lost. Now that they were reunited—she, Cora and him—he wouldn't be so lost.

She could hear Cora doing her morning workout as she spread cover-up over her cheeks smoothly with her middle and ring finger. The once deeps cuts in her cheeks were now two thin lines that easily disappeared beneath the make-up. Her black eyes were nearly gone. Only a blackish tint remained on each side of the bridge of her nose. The swelling was minor now. Her lips were fine and her nose wasn't swollen anymore, but still tender to the touch. Constant heat and ice at night helped majorly.

Melanie pulled the collar of her shirt, revealing her chest to the mirror. Her chest was almost completely healed too.

"Doing better today?"

In the mirror, Cora stood behind Melanie. She leaned against the doorway in a grey sports bra with matching Under Armour capri-leggings. She flipped her ponytail off of her shoulder.

"Yeah," Melanie said, covering her chest back up.

"How are your ribs?"

"Not much change. They still hurt with every breath. I'm going to see Miss McCall in two weeks."

Cora nodded. Her facial expression hadn't changed in the slightest from her expressionless enamor. She wasn't as intimidating as she made herself out to be though. Quiet, ice chip on her shoulder, but that was the Hale family. The only exception was Laura.

Today was the day though. Melanie was going home. That was a weird word. Home. Derek said that the 'problem' had been dealt with. The 'problem' had plagued her dreams, turning them into nightmares, but it was time to face it: him. Seth was still here, in the dark depths of her mind where other memories tended to flush to the surface from time to time. And, he wasn't going to go away for good until she forced him to. There was no avoiding it. Laura had taught her better than that.

"Derek said to give you these," Cora held out a set of keys with a key pad attached to the keyring.

Melanie turned and stared at them for several seconds. He was giving her a car. He'd never really given her anything before. That school in Paris was not a gift. It was hell. Cora waved them at her and huffed.

"You should feel lucky. He's giving you the Camaro. Said he bought a new car." Cora said flatly.

Melanie took the keys cautiously and looked down at them. They shimmered under the dull lighting like hope at the bottom of Pandora's Box. A smile spread across her face.

"Also, he needs to talk to you after you get back from school. He knows you're ready to head home, but he said you have something to tell him?"

The smile that had slowly crept across her face fell in horror. Crap. The time in the hospital was still a little fuzzy, but she remembered telling him that. That was crystal clear, unfortunately. She didn't die then, but there was no guarantee she wouldn't now. The core of her stomach churned grossly.

She looked up from the delightful sparkle of the car keys and at Cora who now quirked an eyebrow of curiosity at her. She saw the look. Melanie laughed nervously.

"Yep. I do," Melanie replied dryly.

"Right, I'll see you later," Cora snickered.

She turned and walked off, sure enough to train some more. A few days ago Melanie had been informed that she'd start training as soon as she was allowed which meant that Miss McCall would have to give the okay. Derek got huffy every time they went to the hospital and she said no.

Melanie looked once more at her reflection then down at the keys in her hand. Her attire was not going to work with this hot, muscled car. She rushed back to Cora's room where she'd started sleeping after a few days out of the hospital. Privacy was important and Cora didn't pry.

Switching her flip-flops out for her combat boots that had a studded leather strap across the front and her plain green-t for her white Thirty Seconds to Mars-T, she grabbed her messenger bag and left the loft, the keys swinging around her finger. Thank god Cora didn't hate her at first sight. Otherwise she would've been wearing Derek's clothes instead of getting her to go grab some clothes from the murder sight since he wouldn't have—his leather jacket and sunglasses would look good on top of this. Melanie picked those up too.

Danny texted her, asking if he needed to pick her up. He texted every morning since Seth's departure. He felt guilty for not seeing the trouble sooner. He didn't express it verbally, but she knew from the way he would take an extra second to stare at her bruising. Nobody saw the attack coming and she didn't want them to. Stiles was the example of why. He had been coming by the loft to drive her and keep up pretenses that she was home. She texted Danny back saying that she had a ride.

She smirked pulling into the parking lot of the school. The stares from lingering people standing by their cars, chatting before class wasn't lost on her. In the rearview mirror she could see Stiles in his blue jeep, pulling into the parking lot behind her. She found a spot in front of the main building next to the twins' motorcycles. She snorted with a thought as she remembered back to her first time on the back of a motorcycle. The safest that's been between my legs, she thought.

Turning off the ignition, she grabbed her bag from the passenger's seat and got out of the car, slipping the strap over her head and on her shoulder. The sleeves on the jacket were a bit longer and larger than her arms and it stopped halfway past her buttocks, but it was comfortable. Secretly, it made her feel as strong as Derek.

She took off the shades upon entering the building and perched them on top of her head, pushing back her bangs.

"Good morning sunshine," Danny said, grinning. He gave her a once over. "You seem happy and badass-like."

"I do, don't I?" She played coy, opening her locker. Badass was a word that could be used. Happy was definitely a way to describe her mood. There was no point in denying it.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the car out in the parking lot would it? Where'd you get it?" he asked.

"A friend…family…" she paused. Which was Derek? "He's a friend-family."

She stopped again. Danny chuckled and shook his head, at her fumble.

"He's close, but not blood?"

"Yes, that. He might as well be blood since he's always been there for me. He gave me the car since he didn't want it," she replied. She didn't tell him who 'he' was.

"I don't get why anybody wouldn't want that car anymore."

"I'm not complaining. It feels good to have a car again," she said with a straight face. The last car she owned, Marvin as she called it, had been totaled thanks to coyotes in the middle of the road.

"Nice car."

Ethan stopped beside Danny. The two smiled at each other as if in their own private bubble. Aidan and Lydia were in tow muttering to one another. Melanie met his eyes. Coldness swept through her as she did. She looked away quickly.

"I know," she said flatly, closing her locker with a little more force than usual. "I'll see you after class. Hey ginger," she said as she passed by Lydia. Melanie walked quickly, avoiding the twins, afraid that they'd see right through her.

"What is up with her?" Lydia asked snottily while tucked under Aidan's arm.

"No idea," Danny replied. His eyes narrowed, confused as he watched Melanie hurry off. He was beginning to wonder if she was bipolar. One minute was happy with her attitude in full swing and the next it was as if a flip had switched. She went cold and hard like glass, going dark and defensive. It was strange.

Stiles and Scott flanked both sides of her, followed by Allison and Isaac behind them. It was strange. Melanie looked back and saw the lost look on Danny's face. He didn't understand and he would never understand. That's what she hoped. It was better not to know about the certain things that surrounded them. Not knowing was safer.

"Is there a reason you look like Derek Hale?" Stiles asked, his curiosity piqued.

"It's easier to make you do what I want," Melanie replied flatly, waving her eyebrows cockily.

Stiles snorted,

"Yeah, right."

Melanie spun around, her eyes sharp with ferocity, directed at Stiles. Stiles's eyes widened suddenly. Her lips twitched with a smirk at how easily he cowered. Over the years she'd mastered the art of intimidation. It made her fearless. How was he still breathing again?

"Yeah, right," she said just like Stiles had only with more certainty. "See you later."

She walked into class, grinning from ear to ear; confidence oozed from her gut making her feel giddy. She hadn't felt this good in nearly a year. Dare she think it; she felt normal.

"It's like she's one of them," Allison mumbled.

"She's not." Scott said. "She's been through a lot is all."

"Don't defend her Scott. She was raised by werewolves." Stiles said.

Before Scott could argue, Stiles had ducked into the same class.

Isaac stood there, Melanie's picture fresh in his mind. That was Derek's jacket. She was still living with him. Thinking about it pissed him off. Couldn't she go back home yet? She's acting all tough and fine. Most of her injuries were healed too. Send her home, he thought.

* * *

Melanie took out the small case in her bag and slid her glasses on that were inside it. Mr. Harris gave her a once over and said nothing as he started class. It was the first time he'd kept his universal insults to himself. Taking the seat beside her was Stiles, not Danny this time. Melanie clicked her tongue confused. Why did he think it was okay to sit there? Danny stopped at the lab table and gave the same flummoxed look.

"Dude, move," Danny ordered with a head nod.

"Danny, I would love to, but I can't."

"Move," Danny said again, but more forcefully. His eyebrows knitted together with annoyance toward his fellow lacrosse teammate.

Stiles sighed, begging for help from Melanie. She stared at him blankly.

Huffing, Stiles moved and sat down beside Scott at his usual table. Melanie perched her chin on her elbow and stared ahead, ignoring the occasional glances that Stiles and Scott gave her, looking back over their shoulders. It was nice to be able to relax without fear. Melanie's knee bounced up and down happily.

"You're in a good mood," Danny said again as the two left class at the bell. The class had been long and Mr. Harris had to separate Stiles and Scott. Stiles tried to argue, but it was pointless in the end and he ended up getting detention.

"The swelling is completely gone and the bruising almost too, so yes. I am happy," Melanie replied.

Each word had its own level of joy as she bounced with every step, her boots clomping.

"I see."

Danny shook his head, licking his dry lips. He was unfazed and still had that frown line of deep concern on his forehead. Melanie nudged him in the arm, trying to lighten his mood.

"Would you rather I act unhappy?"

"No. I just feel like I'm missing something. You were terrified and now you're…different."

"I'm not living in constant fear. That's pretty damn amazing." She said incredulously. "I am happy that an asshole that's been after me for nearly a year is gone. I can get a life back. I'm not going to be that recluse anymore. I thought people wanted to get to know me."

Danny flinched at the word 'people'. She stopped and looked at him hurt. Of all people, she didn't expect him to be frazzled about this. He'd accepted her the moment she sat down at his lab table. He made the effort to know her and now he was acting like it wasn't he wanted.

"We do-"

"Good, because I'm still that sarcastic, cold hearted bitch," she laughed and started walking again.

"Cold hearted is a strong word. I'd go with indifferent," he said, winking.

"Really now?" her voice came out sardonic with a grin on the side.

At the end of the hallway, she spotted Isaac and her smile faded as he walked off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, I'll see you at lunch," she said. The two parted ways.

Isaac was scarce for most of the day, even to Allison. She'd asked Melanie between economics and lunch if she knew anything. The two were clueless as to why he was being strange.

"Do you think it's because Derek is back?" Allison asked.

"Could be, but Stiles and Scott aren't being awkward. What's his connection to Derek?" Melanie inquired as she took off Derek's jacket and put it in her locker.

"He's the one who changed Isaac into a you-know. It saved him from his Dad."

"Saved him?"

"Yeah, his Dad…well, his Dad wasn't exactly nice," Allison said, her eyes averting to the ground.

"Oh God, that's why—" Melanie cut herself off midsentence.

She ran her fingers through her hair real quick. How could she have known if he didn't tell her? Why didn't he tell her? Friends were supposed to talk to each other. He knew about her parents. He could've told her then. That's why he'd been so angry with the Seth issue though. It wasn't the same; his Dad and Seth, but it had the same result. Two people who had been beaten down. He didn't talk about any of it. Melanie's stomach twisted making her feel sick.

"Melanie?" Allison said, her face muddled with confusion.

"I'm going to be late. Later."

All of that weird protectiveness made sense now. He knew what it was like to be abused by somebody you thought loved you. More and more, the two were becoming quite similar. Class passed by and Melanie tried to put it out of her mind, but even Finstock's voice wasn't doing the trick.

"Melanie!" Finstock yelled.

"What?" she droned.

"Well?" His eyes threatened to jump out of his head at her they were so wide and expectant.

Melanie sighed, her face blank, with no idea what the topic was. She could feel the stares of other students on her. Opening her mouth to speak, she spilled out an answer with unfaltering confidence. At least if the subject was wrong she could spin it and make it sound correct as if she was tying it in to the main subject. Though she'd only been in private school for a year, she learned how to be much better at manipulation.

"The whole idea is to bring about the idea of supply and demand. In order to keep the supply flow continuous the demand has to be high enough that the supply will be purchased, but low enough that it can be continually bought and therefore will create a business that will remain intact. Otherwise, it explodes or implodes. It's a balancing act that is strangling our country very slowly. Look at gas prices for example," she said.

Finstock stared at her blankly. She suppressed the smirk from hearing Stiles and Scott behind her mumbling that she'd really pulled that one out of her ass.

"Exactly," he said then moved onto the guy beside her after shooting down Greenberg.

By the end of the day, she was tired and ready for a nap. In her pocket her phone buzzed. Derek was calling.

"Hello?" she answered.

"You have my jacket don't you," he said.

A mischievous, Cheshire grin spread across her face. Took him long enough to notice it was missing. She tapped her fingers against the back of the phone as she spoke.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She feigned innocence, looking at the jacket hanging off her arm.

Looking up, she saw Isaac talking to Allison at the end of the hallway. The worry that had been masked over Allison's face earlier today was gone and replaced by a glowing joy. Walking past them out to the parking lot, he met Melanie's eyes as if seeking them out. She looked away quickly.

"Get over here quickly. There are a few things we need to discuss before you head home, and bring my jacket," Derek grumbled in her ear.

"Okay fearless leader," she said sarcastically.

"Melanie," he growled.

She hung up, cutting him off from whatever he was going to say next. She could picture his face perfectly. The grumpiness that caused a smile to be nonexistent and his eyes to seem icy cold rather than like the warm waters of Mexico was all she could picture. Eventually, he'd be who he used to be. She didn't know who that was, but Laura had told her about those younger days. Hell, if the day ever came that he did crack a smile the world would probably end.

* * *

"Here's your jacket," Melanie drawled out, rolling her eyes.

Cora, leaning against a column a couple of feet away, smirked and glanced back at the alpha. She'd changed from her workout clothes into skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and combat boots. Her dark hair fell around her face, framing its delicately stern features. Melanie set it on the table beside the map he was staring at intensely.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with right now."

"Why not now?"

"You need to start your training again and finishing healing. You're not up to your full strength. That's why," he said.

"Derek—"

"Don't argue with me," he growled out, his eyes glowing ominously.

"Derek, that doesn't work on me. I'm not one of your wolves."

The light joking atmosphere she'd brought into the loft was swept away with hostility. Did he honestly think he could control her? He must've forgotten who she was while they were apart.

"Just trust me." His voice softened and so did his eyes. "I don't want to see you hurt again. I don't want you dealing with any of this. At least if you're training you can protect yourself."

"Seth was terrifying, but you know that if it were anything else, I can take it."

"Seth also reminded me that you can die a lot easier than us."

"At least tell me what has you so wound up all of the sudden? Everything seemed fine last week. Hell, life was better than fine. It is starting to seem normal."

"I can't tell you…" he sighed. "I need you to be safe and that means—"

"Keeping me in the dark?" Melanie said in disbelief. He wasn't serious? "Where in your thick skinned brain does that make sense? You know I'll find out if you don't tell me."

"Just tell her Derek. She's right. She'll dig around until she finds out and probably drag Scott into it in the process."

Derek sighed heavily. Cora was right. Melanie wasn't one to give up. If she wanted to know something she'd figure it out one way or another and get involved. She wasn't one to sit back and watch those she cared about it danger.

Suddenly, the loft's sliding door opened making Melanie jump, breaking the staring contest between her and Derek. Scott walked in and stopped quickly, feeling the high tension between the two. He shared the same look that Melanie had. Confusion.

"There's another pack here, an alpha pack." Derek explained with a defeated look.

"Are they the ones killing people?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you expect us to do?" Scott asked just as intensely. His eyebrows furrowed at the news. It was good that Derek stuck to his word about giving him a normal life. He appreciated it. Not telling him about a potential threat to his friend and family was dangerous though.

"I don't know!" Derek exclaimed. His lips pursed together as he wracked his brain. "What are you even doing here Scott? I thought you wanted a normal life."

"Melanie wasn't answering her phone. I figured that she'd be here," he said.

Melanie pulled out her phone. He had called four times and left two texts.

"Derek, now would be a good time to come up with a plan," Cora piped up.

"And what do you suggest? That we search the woods and try to hold hands with them? That'll get us all killed," Derek snapped.

"That pack came to the wrong place. We know this town, these woods better than anybody else. We grew up here," Scott said, crossing his arms over his chest, affirming his position. Derek watched him closely. He was a beta, but he never acted like one. "We have the advantage."

Derek walked back to the desk and took his previous stance over it. He stared at the map laid out across it long and hard. This was his home. Scott was right, this pack came to the wrong place.

"Melanie stays out of it." he said.

"What!" she exclaimed. "Derek!"

"You can't train yet which means you can't fight. You're useless."

"I bet Stiles is going to be a part of this though, isn't he? Plus, you just said that you want me training again. I can start as soon as next week." She looked at Scott.

"Mel-" he started.

"You aren't getting involved and that's the end of it!" Derek bellowed. His shoulders shook angrily.

"I can't believe you."

"Derek, there might be something she can do, something out of the way." Scott suggested. Melanie admired him for trying to find even ground, but this argument wasn't just about her not being well though. This was about Derek trying to protect her. To him she was still a child. All the training and knowledge in the world wouldn't make him see anything different.

"'She', is standing right and can speak for herself," Melanie spoke harshly to both young men.

"She's never set foot in Beacon Hills. She won't have any idea what to do. She hasn't been here long enough. The most that would happen is she'd get herself killed." Derek said.

Melanie closed her mouth, biting her cheek. She caught Cora's eye and shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. That was a lie. Beacon Hills wasn't a foreign place. She didn't die from Seth, but was going to because of Derek within the next twenty minutes.

"Melanie?" Cora said, tilting her head a little.

Melanie looked up at Derek who hadn't looked up from his search. He held a red marker in his hand and was marking small x's on the map.

_Derek, remind me to talk to you. I have things to tell you._

This wasn't the subject she wanted to address first. The plan was to start out easy. Tell him about Paris first then explain the whole Seth situation and then this. Her vision got blurry just thinking about it. She could still hear Laura screaming. She blinked away the tears.

"That's not completely true." Melanie croaked, fighting to keep her voice from quivering.

Derek looked up right then. She looked away from the intensity of his eyes. They were enough to smite her right where she stood. She sighed shakily. This wasn't her first time in Beacon Hills.

"No it's not," came a husky, sweet, malice filled voice in agreement.

All four of them followed the voice to the broad figure leaning against a column. He stood only ten feet or so from Melanie with an ominous grin among the scruffiness of his chiseled features. Peter.

Melanie's inner instinct took over and she leapt at the man. An eruption of laughter filled the room as he landed backwards on the ground with her straddling him. Balling up her fist, she hit him across the face. She ignored the sharp, burning sensation up her hand through her wrist from the hard hit and clobbered him again. The fury only heightened with each hit, his laughter growing more and more maddening.

She could see the bloodied abrasions dealt by her small fists heal before her eyes with every punch. His grey eyes lit up at seeing her in the rage. Pulling her fist back, she reached into her boot and pulled out a jagged edged knife and plunged it down fast on the man. The tip skimmed his Adam's apple.

The laughing died instantly as he caught her wrists just barely.

"Oh Melanie. I've missed you," he sung in a low purr. "You're more beautiful than before. Even with your battle wounds."

Melanie pressed down on the hilt of the knife harder, but was no match for his strength. A small cut bled from where she pressed the blade. Her hands turned white, she was putting so much force into the attempt.

"Still hateful." Peter pushed her back effortlessly and she skidded along the floor on her back, the blade flying from her hand.

She jumped to her feet and ran at him, ignoring the throbbing of her ribs. Scott jumped in the way, but was but a small obstacle. Melanie slid down on her knees stealthily, going under his arms that were meant to be a blockade. Jumping back up, her leg flew up roundhouse kicking him.

Peter caught it flawlessly and flung her against the same column he had been leaning against. The concrete cracked, spiderwebbing around her tiny frame. He grabbed her throat with his free hand and choked the life out of her. Redness spread from her cheeks to the rest of her face turning her redder than an apple.

"You still think you can fight. How cute."

"Eat shit asshole," she spat. Her ribs were on fire, but it only kept her adrenaline pumping.

"Still fiery," he sighed contently. His fingers tightened on her throat. She coughed. A pinching made the side of her throat itch painfully, his claws. They'd extended into her skin. He let go of her leg and brushed her bangs from her eyes.

Each breath grew more and more raspy as she tried to breathe. The room grew fuzzy. Black splotches started to mess with her vision, seconds after, the vision loss. Her lungs burned trying to grasp at straws of air.

"Get off of her," Derek and Scott grabbed Peter by the shoulders and pulled him off of Melanie and she landed hard on her knees. The throbbing everywhere would surely result in heavy bruising later. She gasped, a large gulp of hair making it to her lungs. Her legs prickled painfully like they'd been asleep.

Peter stood up from the aggressive break up and brushed himself. Melanie glared, holding her throat. There wasn't a lot of blood. Cover-up would easily hide the nail incisions.

"She started it," Peter stated calmly.

"I don't care," Derek said forcefully.

As the world finally stopped spinning, Melanie stood, rubbing her throat, and made her way to the door. Her head felt like it was expanding as air made it to her brain. She made it halfway before Derek stepped in her path, his chest grazing hers.

Scott looked back at Cora nervously. His nails elongated. The defensive mechanism of his wilder side laid just beneath the surface wondering if Derek would strike her. Part of him didn't want to wait to find out, but he did. Melanie stared up at Derek fearless, holding her ground. Scott took one cautious step towards her. Neither of them acknowledged him.

"We're not done," Derek growled.

"I am done. I am so done! How can you work with him!?" she cried out, still hold her neck. "He killed Laura! Laura, Derek!"

His expression cracked telling her enough. He already knew. Melanie took a step back and stumbled over her own feet, nearly falling. She shook her head angrily.

"Family doesn't kill family. Does that mean nothing!?" she said low, her voice trembling.

She pounded on his chest angrily with clenched fists. Her chest ached painfully with each breath. Derek was a traitor. Allowing Peter to live, how could he?

"He killed her," she sobbed. "How can you…"

Derek remained quiet with nothing, but a moot expression on his face. He wasn't going to budge. Melanie's hands fell to her sides limply. How can he do this, she thought.

He was siding with a traitor. Derek looked at her stunned.

"He killed Laura…then he almost killed me." She said, sniffling. Tears brimmed the chocolate oasis of her eyes.

She looked back at the monster. He winked with a toothy grin. Her stomach churned unpleasantly. Bastard, she thought.

"Laura had called me. It was about a week after I had gotten expelled. She told me she was going home; something had come up. Something was wrong. I could hear the nervousness in her voice from how it quivered. I can still hear it. So, I came here. I went looking around town and nobody had seen her. It had gotten dark by the time I'd found out where your house was. I guess he knew I had come to town because she came running out like her tail was on fire…"

_ "What are you doing here?!" Laura whispered harshly. "You have to go. Now!"_

_ "What? I came to find you. You sounded scared."_

_ "You can't be here, Melanie." _

_ She grabbed Melanie's hand, the finger nail polish on Melanie's hands, chipping away. _

_ Laura dragged her into the woods. The fast pace turned into running within a few steps._

_ "What's wrong?" Melanie asked, glancing back over her shoulder. The blackness encroached in on them. _

_ "I thought I knew. Just keep running. If he catches us, we're worse than dead." Laura breathed._

_ Her lungs burning and legs aching, Melanie didn't let go of Laura's hand. She gripped it so tight that it was perspiring, making their hold on each other slippery. They dodged trees and ditches. Twigs and leaves crunched beneath their feet. They sped into the blackness of the woods allowing for it to engulf them._ _How long did the woods go on?_

_ Then suddenly, Laura stopped. She tilted her face up articulately. She could feel it in the way the air changed. Melanie stared at her confused and scared. Dirt was smudged on her cheek. She shivered, but not from the cold. Laura was more terrified than she was. Something really bad was out here with them, but what?_

_ "Okay, now," Laura said, breathing in and out heavily, "remember a few years ago when we did hide and seek and Derek thought he actually lost you, but you were just hiding in that big hole at the base of that one tree?"_

_ "Uh-huh," Melanie breathed, nodding. She looked from one side to the other. _

_ "I need you to go hide that well again."_

_ "What? Laura I don't understand."_

_ "I know, just go okay? I'll come find you, promise."_

_ She took Melanie's face into her slender hands. She stared her for a moment. The look in her eyes was unsure. Kissing the top of the young teenager's head, Laura's pushed her. Melanie started running again, leaving Laura there alone. Leaves flew up behind her. She looked back over her shoulder, nearly stopping._

_ "Go!" Laura yelled._

_ Melanie dashed sideways, watching as Laura got sucked into the blackness of the night. Her heart pounded like a jackhammer, mixing with sound of cicadas. _

_ "Ahh!" she yelped, falling and landing on her hands and knees. _

_ Blinking, she saw barely anything in front of her except for a few twigs. Stupid eyesight. Why couldn't she have 20/20 vision? She looked down where she fell. Her left ankle throbbed. Her legs were wet up to the knee. A ditch…awesome, she thought as she crawled out of the muddy puddle she had fallen into. _

_In the distance, she could hear a howl. It was deep and had pierced the night. The flapping of wings covered her overhead, escaping to the skies. Her clothes were splotched in mud and a smile played on her lips. A light bulb flickered to life in her mind from something Laura had told her once. She could mask her scent enough to hide herself and this mud would help. It wouldn't mask her scent completely, but it would help. Digging her hands into it, she rubbed it onto her chest and arms. She untied her shoes, sliding them off, followed by her socks. Shoes only slowed her down and confined her feet making life slightly uncomfortable. Without them, she could run faster and be able to grip the earth below. It was one of the things that was strange about her._

_ For what felt like hours, she stared around, holding herself as she shook. It had only been minutes probably. Why did it have to drizzle? She jumped at every sound, a twig crack, rustling of leaves. She wanted to hope it was Laura and not whatever was out there, but each sound was just a small animal. She hugged her back to the nearest tree. The bark pushed through her sweatshirt, scraping her skin_

_After a little longer there was rustling. It was louder than any small animal. It was a person. The steps were too heavy to be anything else. Voices broke the silence that she hid in, making her flinch. Make that people. There were two of them._

_Standing up a little from her crouched position, the stiffness aches from sitting for so long move up her legs. She couldn't make out their silhouette. They faced away from her, but were male. _

_ Moving slowly, Melanie backed up, watching them as they started walking in the opposite direction as her. Their voices grew fainter until she didn't hear them. She took off running again. She had to get as far away as possible from them. The ground pulsated beneath her feet, leaves flying up behind her and sticking to her feet. She flew between tree trunks. _

_ The blurring of trees halted instantly as she was snatched and pulled sideways. She fell over her feet and would've landed on her ass if it hadn't been for a strong set of hands._

_ "Melanie!" Laura whispered, her fingers digging into her arms. "It's not safe."_

_ "I heard voices. What's going on? I can help. What is it," Melanie asked, not bothering to wonder how it was that Laura caught up with her._

_ "You can't help with this. It's bad."_

_ "I'm not a kid."_

_ "You're not a wolf."_

_ "What is it?" Melanie asked again._

_ "My uncle."_

_ "That's bad…" Melanie didn't understand._

_ "I didn't think it was and then he tried to kill me. You have to go."_

_ "We'll go together. I can't leave you."_

_ "Together then," Laura said, taking Melanie's hand again. She squeezed it briefly, giving her hope._

_ Seeing, Laura's eyes light up a deep, vibrant red, Melanie knew this meant business. She felt nervous every time her eyes changed to that color. They had no power over her, but the power Laura had as top dog was deadly._

_ "Keep up," Laura growled. Melanie couldn't help but feel like this was a challenge. A challenge from her alpha. She gladly accepted it._

_ "You know I can," Melanie retorted. _

_ Both girls took off running. Melanie ignored the burning sensation in her side that threatened her downfall. She wasn't about to get beaten by her. _

_ Telling herself that this was a race was better than the reality. That there was a wolf out there and he wanted Laura dead. She'd faced danger before, but not like this. Laura was shaken by this. That wasn't something that happened often. Even when hunters were nearby she wasn't this scared. We could outwit them, but this was different. _

_ An echoing howl disturbed the sky. _

_ "Faster!" Laura yelled._

_ Melanie pushed harder, the ability to breathe becoming more and more difficult. She could hear Derek's voice nagging at her, telling her how human she was and that she'd never be able to compare to them no matter how hard she tried. That was what he said while training. He knew it pissed her off. _

_ Out of the darkness, Melanie saw a large, black mass leap out and tackle Laura to the ground._

_ "Laura!"_

_ Laura kicked it off, her eyes threatening the beast and showing him who's boss. This was him, the uncle._

_ "Why Peter!?" Laura yelled as he circled her. He growled and snapped at her, drool dripping from his sharp teeth._

_ Laura didn't wait for him to attack again; her joints popped as she began to shift. Melanie loved watching her shift into her wolf form. It was so beautiful, but at the moment it was too terrifying to conceptualize its beauty._

_ Her dark brown fur bristled. Peter leapt and landed on her. Yelps sounded from beneath him as he ripped at her fur with his teeth. _

_ "No!" Melanie screamed. She struggled to stay upright. Her knees threatened to cave as Laura bled out onto the ground. Dirt stuck to her around where she'd been torn open._

_ Peter turned and growled at her. Blood covered his muzzle. Her blood. The split second distraction was enough and Laura was able to get out from under him and bite him in the neck. Knocking him down, Laura stared at her. Melanie could see it in her eyes. She wanted her to run, to save herself. _

_ Melanie hesitated. Laura snapping at her, made the hesitation disappear immediately, and she was gone. She looked back, praying that Laura would follow her any moment. She was sure that she'd see brown fur on her tail. Laura was strong. She could beat him._

_ Melanie halted suddenly at a howl. Laura's howl. It died, gurgling. _

_ "Oh god," Melanie breathed. _

_ She stared in the direction she came from. Any second now Laura would come and they'd escape. She didn't. Minutes passed and there was nothing. Tears welled up against her will. Growling cut through the darkness. Spinning around, a pair of red, eyes watched her unblinkingly, stalking closer to her. These eyes didn't belong to Laura, not anymore_

_ "You killed her!" Melanie screamed._

_ The large animal stared at her. He licked his chops hungrily. She was next. _

_ Melanie inched backwards cautiously, counting down in her head. Five…four…three…two…one. Turning she bolted. She could hear the hard pounding of his paws close behind her. She knew it was futile to try and run. She wouldn't get far. There was no surviving this. Her hair whipped viciously behind her. She ignored the blistering pain shooting up her legs._

_After a while the thumping stopped. Through blurred eyes, she looked back. It was a rule, to never look back, but she always did it. _

_Peter was gone. Vanished. _

_Melanie's chest rose up and down quickly as she struggled to breathe. Shaking from the cold, she wiped away the sweat dripping down her temple. In the distance, she could hear something. It wasn't animals. There were two voices. Two other people were out here…_

"_It's comforting to know that you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."_

"_I knooooow."_

"_Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?"_

"That was such a memorable night. I turned Scott that night," Peter said, a light grin on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You were there…" Scott trailed off. His face had paled.

Melanie's eyes sparkled with tears as she nodded. She looked at Derek. His expression remained the same, but he had moved to the window and was staring out it. He stood like a statue, very still. It was hard to tell if he was even breathing.

"I was in Venice for two weeks then in Australia after that," she said. Her lips quivered. Australia; she met Seth there. Her stomach churned remembering when they first met. She had walked into a bar—worst punchline ever. She walked into a bar and he was playing pool with a few buddies. He saw her instantly. The feeling of his stare had made her shudder.

"It's not your fault," Scott finally said.

"It is. If I would've died that night, you'd be fine. You'd be normal. If I hadn't come here…Laura could still be alive." Melanie said, flinging her hands up helplessly.

"I doubt that," Peter spoke up. "You were a target too, but I would've got her either way. She had something I wanted."

"She was an alpha and she was so much better at it than you. You should be the one dead."

"Been there. Done that." he smirked cockily.

"You should've stayed dead then," Melanie growled.

She looked back at Derek, the argument halting. His head hung off his shoulders. He hadn't said anything. He looked as if he'd fall apart at the seams.

"Derek-this wasn't how I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry," she hiccupped.

"You were expelled?" he growled low. His head rose slowly. Melanie and Scott took cautious steps backward as Derek glowered fiercely at her, his eyes dangerously red. He's going to kill me, she thought with a whimper.

"I can explain?"

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a brand new chapter.**

Chapter 9

The door of the loft opened and Isaac walked in. Melanie and Derek were screaming at the top of their lungs at one another while Cora and Scott stood next to each other, looks of concern deepening their foreheads. Derek and Melanie were standing awfully close to one another. It was unclear if they were going to start throwing punches. Peter stood on the other side of the room watching with much amusement.

"I did what you wanted me to do! What did you expect me to do? Let them torture me for the rest of me high school career?!" Melanie screamed, throwing up her arms. She paced a few steps.

"Laura and I spent both of our college funds for you to go there." Derek said angrily.

"My dorm door got graffitied and then I got cornered by three blonde bitches. I tried not to do anything and ignore it. They nearly got me expelled for 'cheating'." She used air quotes.

"And you didn't tell the headmaster?"

"I did! I started sounding like the girl who cried wolf because he wasn't finding any evidence."

"So they got you expelled?" he asked, his tone softened.

Melanie squeezed her eyes shut as if she'd been pinched really hard. Them getting her expelled would've probably saved her skin.

"Not exactly."

"What?"

"I gave them the three strike policy…then I struck back," she said, shrugging nervously.

"Melanie!"

"I didn't do anything that bad! I just put hair removal lotion into their hair conditioners."

"Oh god,"

"Hey! Neither you nor Laura had written me for three months! I had to defend myself and that was the less violent way. I could've kicked their asses easily and they would've been unrecognizable. I just thought I'd avoid proving the rumors those girls spread about me true." Melanie said.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. This was too much to deal with at once. The most he expected was for her to go more in depth about her previous relationship that landed her in the hospital. Laura, Paris; what was next? Did she join some screwed up cult too? His thoughts were jumbled, trying to comprehend all of the information she'd laid out. She should've never been sent to boarding school even though it'd seemed like a good idea. This life put her in harm's way no matter where she was. If she would've been kept nearby, none of this would've happened. She would've been under his watch. She wouldn't have even met Seth and Laura might still be alive. Everything would've been different.

"What did you expect Derek? That I'd be a good little girl and somehow I'd forget about everything and live a normal life?"

"Yes," he said quietly without thinking. Laura had been against her being sent away. She said that Melanie was a part of them. She was right. Melanie couldn't take care of herself the way that they could. Derek won in the end, but Laura wasn't happy about it. She even offered to turn Melanie a week before leaving for Paris. Melanie didn't take up the offer. He remembered her answer so clearly. It was among one of the most mature responses he'd ever heard—"Ask me again when I turn sixteen. That's almost two years from now. I'm just not ready for the bite."

Derek pulled his head out of his thoughts and faced the group. Cora still had her calm. Not knowing anything that's happened since the fire gave her the advantage to avoiding all of this drama. She looked like she was taking Melanie's side though. She was just as shocked as her by his response.

"Oh," Melanie mumbled. She looked down at her feet.

"Poor little Melanie. Left out of the adventure," Peter said. His apathy dripped with sarcasm.

"Go eat yourself you ugly mutt," Melanie snapped at him.

She blinked rapidly, angry that she was being such a girl and crying again. Using the back of her hand, she wiped her eyes. Her cheeks stung from the touch. Coming back here to Beacon Hills was a bad idea. She was suddenly wishing that she had followed her first instinct to ignore his pleas to come here.

She crept toward Peter slowly then stopped short of ten feet, clenching her fists. It was so tempting to punch him again.

"It won't be today or tomorrow or anytime soon, but I'm going to kill you. I don't care what it takes or who stands in my way." She yanked away from Derek's attempt to grab her.

"Good luck," Peter said, the grin on his face turning into a grim line.

Melanie turned and looked at Derek just as furious. He flinched from the look, his steel defense crumbling. He hated hurting her. If she looked in a mirror she'd understand.

"You want me out? I'm out. I'm done. I don't even know you anymore," she said at Derek then glanced at Cora. "I'm keeping the car."

"Mel-" Scott started.

She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Don't Scott," she said barely above a whisper.

She let out a long sigh. It wasn't as relieving as she hoped. Keeping her head down, she moved around Isaac, avoiding his looks just as he had done earlier today. Having dealt with the blow from Derek, she couldn't deal with Isaac. Not right now. His strangeness could wait for now.

Opening the door felt harder than it did when she came here. The knife that had been tucked away in her boot laid by the door. Her ribs ached, shooting pains across her front and back as she bent down and picked it up. The hilt felt so familiar in her hand, so comfortable.

"By the way," she said, not turning to face him. "Watch out for the twins. They're dogs. They might be part of that alpha pack."

She looked at Derek once more then, with all the strength she had left, she threw the knife at Peter. He stuck his hand out to block it and did so only enough to keep it from going into his chest. The knife pierced through his palm. The tip of the blade skimmed the fabric of his t-shirt. Inhaling caused the blade to press into his flesh. He gritted his teeth together lowering his hand. His fingers twitched involuntarily causing painful spasms up through his wrist. In one strong pull, the knife was out of his hand followed only by a grunt of discomfort.

"What the hell just happened?" Isaac exclaimed angrily at Derek, his chest rising and falling as if he just ran a 5k.

"Did you do it?" Derek asked him, ignoring his angry outburst.

Scott took a step forward cautiously. He flexed his fingers as his hands stayed in his pockets. Isaac said,

"Derek-"

"DID you do it?" Derek asked again, cutting him off. His temper was rising.

"Yes," Isaac replied.

"Then go."

* * *

Melanie sat in the car, staring up at the house. The swing on the porch was swaying gently from the light breeze of twilight. She'd been sitting there for the last eight minutes. She was told that the house was clean. There wasn't any need to worry that entrails would be decomposing on the linoleum floor.

Melanie closed her eyes, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"_Seth stop!"_

She couldn't stop the horrific memories from pushing through and sending jaw chattering chills down to her toes. You won't control my life, she thought.

She blew out a long breath and got out of the vehicle. She unlocked the door and went inside. Stopping in the living room, she stared at it wide eyed in disbelief. The place looked like nothing happened like there hadn't been a murder here. The coffee table had been replaced with a replica. Same for the broken chair in the dining room.

Melanie's hands trembled. Blinking a few times, she turned and went upstairs. The need for a warm, enriched bath was overwhelming. Everything from the last two hours with Derek and Peter wound tight knots into her shoulders and back.

The whole house was unnervingly quiet. Not even the bath helped. She'd overloaded the tub with salts, bubbles and oil beads. Though the bruising had faded some more from the warmth and her ribs felt much better, the discomforting thought that she'd be attacked at any moment left her vigilant. She dressed in a purple lace tank top and denim shorts then pinned her hair up with a chopstick that was jeweled at the thicker end. The ends of her hair sprigged out some and hung wildly. She barely used the hair doodad, but she didn't feel like messing with her hair right now.

She went back downstairs and contemplated turning on the TV. After doing so, she went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. It was funny how a person could feel so thirsty after spending a while in water. Dehydration was strange.

The fight with Derek played over and over again in her mind. A few times since she'd gotten home her cell phone had rung. It was probably Derek, but he wanted her to be done. That meant ignoring him and his existence along with anybody else that he was in contact with. Well, not really, but she felt a satisfaction in it. No more bullshit.

Peter was an exception, a target. That's one person she wouldn't let go of. There was a special place in hell for him. And, though he said he'd been there, he was going back. The chance that she'd be dragged down with him was at least a 90% chance, but one she was willing to take.

Taking a sip of water, it slid down her throat coolly. She set the glass aside, emptying it in one drink then leaned against the counter. The TV wasn't filling the silence like she hoped. Some reality show was on. The voice of a screechy chick was starting to give her a headache. The noise wasn't a good enough distraction. It was a terrible one in fact. So terrible that it didn't have an effect. There are going to be nightmares, you know this, she thought. No point in denying it.

Melanie stiffened suddenly. Her chest grew shallow as her heartbeat quickened at a creaking sound. She eyed a steak knife mixed with other silverware in the dish rack. She couldn't stop the flashback of Seth, how she tried to keep Stiles away, how they both nearly died. The horror gripped her tight by the throat. The developing panic attack was causing her airways to close up for only a second. She eyed the knife again and her heart slowed back down. There was another creak. Whoever or whatever was in the house wasn't good at being quiet.

She moved fast, the way Laura and Derek had taught her. The handle of the knife was in her hand and she spun around, jutting the blade out at the invader. The dinner-ware stuck in the shoulder of Isaac who came up behind her. He yelled out and Melanie looked up at him, her jaw dropping and eyes widening in shock.

"Shit, Melanie!" he yelled, looking at the knife in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! I thought—" She snorted and began laughing then. Unable to stop the fit, she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Isaac looked at her as if she'd gone mad. His eyebrows rose and he looked down at the handle of the knife sticking out awkwardly. The stab wound was trying to heal making it hurt and tingle simultaneously.

"You're laughing. You stabbed me and you're laughing?" he said, squeaking in between words.

"I thought—" she breathed in, her ribs hurting because she was laughing so hard. "I thought you were a killer or something!"

She held her sides. Isaac chuckled along with her after a few seconds. She was insane, he decided. That smile and laugh though. It was refreshing. The incident had left her broken for a while. He was happy to see that she was doing better. First, today in school and again right now. Granted the enlightenment was from violence, but he was okay with that strangely enough. Allison had said that she was in such a good mood today in school. It was relieving.

Her cheeks had reddened as she tried to breathe. Isaac leaned against the counter watching her. She didn't catch the look he was giving her filled with great intensity.

"I didn't know it was you." Her laughs faded. "Why didn't you knock?"

"I did. Then I texted and you didn't answer that either, so I thought I'd just come in."

"You can't just walk into someone's house," she said.

"Actually—"

"Stay still, I'm going to pull this out," she interrupted, grabbing the knife.

"I live here…no-OW!" he exclaimed as the ridged blade was pulled out aggressively.

"No you don't." she said. She tossed the knife into the sink and leaned back against the counter. Small droplets splattered over the silver metal. Isaac rubbed his shoulder. Only a hole in his hoodie remained, revealing a sliver of his pale skin.

"Yeah, I do," he replied. Melanie crossed her arms over her chest, a cold look crossing over her face. "I found the ad —"

"By Derek?" she asked.

"And, I helped clean the place up, so I copied your key and took the extra bedroom."

"Give me the key and get out," she hissed, holding out her slender hand.

"No can do. My name is on the deed now. I live here. I can't keep staying with my girlfriend's ex anyway. It's awkward."

"And somehow this is better? Don't you know what happened today at the loft?"

"I caught the end of it," Isaac said, frowning.

"Then you know I'm done. That means all of you stay away from me and vice versa."

"Melanie, it was just a bad fight."

"No, it wasn't. Derek made his intentions clear. You need to leave."

"Too bad. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

That's what I was afraid of, she thought. Those last words reverberated down through her stomach. Stuck with him? Melanie bit her lower lip unable to stop the sudden thought of how happy that made her. It was strange to feel happy about her new roommate. Allison couldn't have been okay with this. The happiness she felt was crushed instantly at the thought of her. Ignoring him and the way he was around her, just being him, was going to be harder with him here 24/7.

"No need to look like you've been put to death," he sneered from her disturbed expression. "I thought you'd be happy to have a friend."

"I do have a friend!" she called back angrily. "His name is Danny and he's not a werewolf."

She understood why he was here, but she didn't like it. She felt ecstatic inside and it tore her up to feel that way because it wasn't right. The feeling wasn't friendly. It was more than that. She looked down into the sink. Small water droplets mixed with Isaac's blood from the knife.

"It didn't take long for me to move from one bad situation to another did it?" she whispered to herself.

Melanie went to the living room. Isaac lounged on the couch lazily. He flipped between channels.

"You're already moved in aren't you?"

Isaac kept watching the TV, making no move to acknowledge her. He wanted to, but she was being ridiculous. She was trying to hide the hurt in her voice, but that was the first thing he heard. First Seth and now Derek. Though Isaac was pissed at them, he stayed quiet, ignoring her and the impulses that made his muscles twitch right then. He wasn't them. She didn't need to take her anger towards them out on him. He was starting to wish that he'd have said no to Derek telling him to move in with her.

"You can quit pretending to ignore me. It's childish," she said coldly.

"Yeah, I have. Derek may have suggested it, but I agreed to it. It's a good idea after what happened, and he trusts me more over some person moving in here. He's trying to protect you," he replied, setting the remote aside.

"He's turned into a real dick," she muttered. "He's forgotten about all of my training."

"Training?"

"Laura started training me and then after my parents died Derek helped train me too. Then I was sent to private school. Laura signed me up for gymnastics, track, fencing and martial arts."

"Whoa."

Melanie chuckled. The way his face slackened was adorable.

"She didn't want me getting lazy just because they weren't around."

"So, uh…you've got moves then," he said.

Melanie smirked. In more ways than one, she thought. Her jaw clenched. She resisted the urge to face-palm from the undeniable thought.

"That's a way of putting it, yes. Let's hope you never have to see me on a bad day." It sounded so precise and matter of fact.

"Yeah, I value my luscious hair," he said with feigned seriousness.

"Ha ha," she fought smiling at the stupid joke. "You can make your room as messy as you want, but keep the place decent overall."

Before the conversation could stray too far, she jumped back on subject. He was actually living here. Having a gorgeous guy move in was every girl's dream. The co-ed prospect of it alone left the mind to wander to dangerous places. And, that was the problem. Melanie was finding it hard to fight going there. It felt like there was a rope around her waist pulling her to him. She could claw, kick and scream to get away if she wanted to, but it was futile.

"Yes bossy, I will," he tried to joke again, smirking.

A small smile crossed over her lips, but it didn't clear her face of the shadow that had been there since she left Derek's loft. Of all people, she didn't think she'd lose Derek. She never felt like an orphan because of him. Now she felt like nothing but one.

Too much was happening. Was there a way to fall asleep and skip all of it?

"It was just a fight," Isaac piped up.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to head to bed," she mumbled, ruffling her hair a little, letting out a yawn.

"Did you know that when another person yawns after you do it's a sign that the person is empathetic?" Isaac said.

"No," Melanie snorted, rolling her eyes.

Isaac yawned, nodding, "Yup. Goodnight."

"Later mutt."

"Hey!"

She waved her hand passively as she made her way up the stairs. Halfway up she stopped and called down the stairs,

"Hey Isaac?"

"What?" he called back. His soft voice echoed up the staircase.

"You're really not going to leave, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

She smiled to herself. She hadn't realized it until now, but the shakiness had gone away as did the deep alertness that caused her such tension. She knew she could take care of herself. Right now she was a little rusty, sure. Getting the shit knocked out of you by your obsessive, werewolf ex-boyfriend who threatened your way life could do that to you. So could getting the boot by the one of the people you trusted with your life. A few more weeks was all she needed. A few more weeks and she'd be training again. Only Derek wouldn't be there to push her to her limits. What did it matter anyway? He hadn't been there for her for the last two and a half years.

Isaac could hear her heartbeat. It was steady except for when he answered with a yes to her question. It skipped then. She was secretly glad. He let out a long breath that he'd been holding back. He was glad too.

Melanie could still hear the faint hum of the TV after she closed her door. She leaned against the door. The lighting was dim from only a single lamp being on. The bed looked so welcoming with its messy blankets and pillows which had her head indent in them. After turning out the light she crawled into the mess of her bed until she comfortably disappeared. Tomorrow couldn't possibly be worse than today was.

"What's wrong with me?" she sobbed, holding her knees to her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. If not, I did warn you that this is quite AU though the story follows season 3-A. **

* * *

Chapter 10

Melanie wasn't completely wrong about today. It wasn't so terrible. She and Danny had a lunch table to themselves for a while. It was peaceful. Isaac and Allison sat with them about fifteen minutes into the lunch hour. Though the gesture was friendly, Melanie wasn't stupid. Allison had that look. The one a jealous spouse gets before being obviously jealous and plotting someone's death. Being that she was a hunter, she probably knew how to kill someone and hide the body successfully. Making it look like a really good animal attack, for example.

That didn't bother Melanie so much. What bothered her was not knowing if she was the only one noticing it. It was unnerving and weird to be looked at as a threat of this kind.

Danny nudged her in the side.

"Hello, are you alive in there?" he inquired.

"What?" Melanie said, grinning sarcastically.

Danny huffed, scowling jokingly. Teasing him was too easy sometimes. His curiosity about her life had waned a great deal. She breathed easier, not having to worry about him getting too curious.

"I'm going out tonight actually."

"Oh, you're going to Lydia'a party?" Allison said.

"Lydia's having a party?" Melanie looked back over her shoulder. Lydia sat across from Stiles and Scott filing her well-manicured, salmon pink nails. "Hm, I didn't know that. No, I'm heading out of town."

"How come?" Isaac asked abruptly.

Melanie paused. He'd gone rigid and his eyes hard underneath furrowed eyebrows.

"A party."

"There's a party that's closer," Danny said, shaking his head confused. "I don't get it."

"It's a college party. An old friend invited me," Melanie grinned, wiggling her eyebrows and biting her lower lip excitedly.

An old friend was an exaggeration. Laura had taken her to a few parties a few years back when she was barely fourteen. It was a good time. Lots of boys and lots of drinking. The boy was a pledge when she'd met him and he was so cute. Derek got so angry at Laura for taking her to that party. A few months later she was shipped off to Paris. Those days were fun. She didn't feel like her life was in peril all the time. It was time to get back to that now that Derek had thrown her away. Though it hurt, she was starting to feel okay. Being fully okay would probably never happen, but the small relief was a start.

Behind them, a few tables away, Scott sat up straight, listening to their conversation. Stiles pointed a fry at Lydia while she ignored him and the point he was trying to make.

"No, that's dangerous Lydia," Stiles huffed.

"They don't know that we know. We're sure that they're part of the alpha pack right?" Lydia said, setting her nail file down.

"Melanie said so,"

"Okay then. If I don't stay with him he'll get suspicious. If I stay with him we have a chance to get close and find out why they're killing people," she said.

Stiles shoved his food around on his plate. He'd lost all appetite to eat.

"She's right," Scott said. "We can't let them know what we know. We've got the upper hand for a change."

"Scott, she could get hurt or worse, killed."

Stiles would rather have himself on the chopping block over Lydia anytime. His love for her was obvious to everybody in town. He'd accepted that Lydia would probably never look at him the way he wanted her to. He could wait for her though. Waiting was the only thing he'd been doing for the last seven years. Having her in his life was enough. He knew he couldn't be too picky about how she was in his life. Their relationship was certainly better than a year ago when she ignored his existence.

"She can get hurt either way." He gave her a sympathetic look, wishing he was wrong. She would have to be watched more carefully now.

"It's okay," she said with a nod. The nervous, scared look in his eyes betrayed her words. "I'll be fine."

Her luscious green eyes looked past Scott at her best friend who sat with the bitch and Danny. Melanie and Danny were grinning mischievously. Allison bore that nervous smile. The one that said so much with so little. She was bothered.

"I don't get it. Why is she choosing to sit with them?" Lydia said then took a sip of her water.

"Isaac," Scott replied a little too quickly.

"And why is he sitting with them?"

"Because he just became Melanie's roommate," Scott answered.

"Oh," Lydia said, finally understanding. "I get it."

"And I'm confused…again," Stiles said, pushing away his tray. He set his chin up on his palms and sighed.

Scott had looked over at Melanie a few times today. He thought about talking to her, but ultimately decided against it. He had to stop Stiles earlier this morning and filled him in on the fight with Derek. First through fourth period, he was annoyed and only gave Scott pointed looks. The unique friendship that he and Melanie had developed wasn't lost on Scott. After the whole Seth debacle, he didn't question it. Stiles finally stopped with the theories on her being evil, but now complained on and off that she was bitchy.

"Allison is scared of losing him," Lydia said.

Scott kept quiet. He was happy for Allison being able to move on, but he didn't. Just like he said he'd do, he waited. However long he needed to, he'd wait. There wasn't anybody else for him. Others didn't understand and that was fine. It wasn't for them to understand. His first love was the only love for him. There wasn't anyone else that he could see himself being with. This wasn't just teenage hormones or angst. This was just what he wanted. It ached from deep within his bones.

If she never loved him again, that was okay. As long as she was happy, so was he.

"Why?"

"Stiles, really?" Lydia snapped.

He shrugged.

"Okay, if your girlfriend decided to be roommates with a guy you barely know because she wanted to help him and be a friend, how would you feel?"

"Your point is invalid. I don't have a girlfriend," he said, still drawing a blank.

"Not the point. The point is that she's afraid of losing him to her," she exasperated.

"Why?" he asked

"Because she's hot," Lydia blurted, her aggravation rising. "I mean, she's quite attractive and she can relate to a lot of things that Allison can't when it comes to Isaac. She isn't some normal girl. She's the girl who was raised by wolves."

"Oh," Stiles said. He scratched his head, giving up on the subject. He didn't see what she or Allison was seeing in Melanie. Part of that was because he experienced a different side of Melanie that they've never seen. The softer side compared to her hard, shiny shell that she showed everyone else. That softer side didn't make her out to be a threat, but an actual person who struggled just as hard as he did with measuring up to werewolves. Neither of them had the abilities they did. So, that made it difficult for him to understand what Lydia was suggesting about Melanie. She was a bitch, but she couldn't be a homewrecker.

"They're going out tonight," Scott said suddenly.

"So she's not coming to my party. Good. I don't exactly want her there which is why I didn't invite her," Lydia said. She started filing her nails again, a small smile spreading across her face.

Stiles rolled his eyes. Those two were going at each other's throats without even being around each other.

"Allison and Isaac are going too," Scott said.

"What? Allison said she was coming to mine tonight," Lydia said bitterly.

"It's a college party," Scott said, ignoring her comments.

Stiles sat up straight, his eyes brightening. A grin crept across his face and Scott knew that he was imagining the party. Lydia caught the look too and threw her file down.

"No," Scott and Lydia said simultaneously.

"C'mon!" Stiles whined.

"No," Scott repeated.

"But-"

"No."

"We could-"

"Shut. Up," Lydia snarled.

"You guys suck," Stiles grumbled.

Scott opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. What was he going to say that would wipe that pitiful look off his face? Nothing came to mind. Any possible ideas were forgotten as Aiden sat down beside Lydia. As usual, he was in top shape. Scott heard her breathing shutter as she exhaled. Their eyes met and she smiled as Aiden kissed her ear affectionately. Be calm, he thought.

"So, it's Friday. What are we doing?" Aiden asked, taking Lydia's hand in his.

"Well, a few of our friends are heading to a college party-umph," Stiles grunted from the elbow Scott shoved into his ribcage. It was a little harder than it needed to be.

"A college party. Sounds fun," Aiden said.

"But I'm having one at my house," Lydia whined.

"Cancel it. You'll have a good time. College is a whole different experience. I've been to a few," Aiden said in her ear. She shivered from his whispered breath on her earlobe. Though he was evil, he was still seductive.

"Fine," she said, glaring at Melanie. She wasn't even sitting with them and she was still annoying.

"Don't pout," Aiden said demandingly.

* * *

"Let's go!" Melanie called up the stairs. She looked over at Danny and Allison. "He takes longer than I do to get ready."

She looked down at her black velvet pumps and wiggled her toes. Simplicity was the only way to go for chic. Her white skinny jeans hugged her toned legs, giving off their feminine, yet muscular curves. Allison came up beside her and leaned against the arm of the couch. Melanie smiled happily at her. This was happening. An actual outing with actual friends. It was nice to hang with friends and not people who wanted to kill her.

"I am so glad you guys are tagging along. I won't be without a wingman," Melanie said.

Danny got up and came to her side.

"As if you need one," he said.

Melanie touched her cheek and smiled. She had no idea why she deserved him as her best friend. After all that had happened over the last few years, she didn't deserve him. Ever since she'd gotten here she stayed detached from everyone and everything. The fact that he, of all people, stuck by her was heartwarming. Derek had left her. Scott and Laura too in other ways. Having a 'normal' life thrust on her was hard and unfamiliar. Danny made it easier whether he knew it or not.

Melanie chuckled at his comment.

"Finally," Allison breathed.

Isaac's thumping down the stairs was followed by his presence. He was scratching his head. Melanie tried not to stare. He was wearing what he normally wore. There shouldn't have been any reason that her stomach trembled like an earthquake from the sight of him. It wasn't a bad earthquake. She gulped at feeling it tremble some more as his hand slid down the back of his neck then fell to his side. No, it definitely wasn't bad. Especially with the way his white t-shirt hung off his shoulders loosely. She could imagine how he looked underneath it easily.

"I can't find my keys," he mumbled.

Melanie turned and pointed at the coffee table where a half empty bottle of Mountain Dew and his house keys beside it were.

"Okay, I guess we're good to go."

"Good, follow me and we'll see you there," Melanie said.

"We're not going in the same car?" he asked. He closed his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek regrettably from the upset in his voice.

"I figured Danny and I would go in my car and you two can take Allison's. This way we can have multiple rides in case somebody wants to leave early and others don't," Melanie said, smiling. "Let's go!"

She was jumping on the inside. Excitement was an understatement for how she was feeling. Tonight was a night she needed. It was already good since she wasn't going out alone.

She opened the front door and stopped dead in her tracks. The smile on her face fell at seeing Stiles and Scott standing there. Stiles's hand was raised, ready to knock on the door. A large, goofy smile was plastered on his face making him childlike.

"Heard there was a party," he said.

Scott scratched the back his head, grimacing. Melanie looked back at Danny for help. Having these two tag along would be like bringing the Chess Club to a party for jocks and cheereleaders. He only shrugged casually. He was just as befuddled by their sudden appearance as she was.

"Okay…" Melanie drew out, not really caring for the addition. "You can follow behind them."

She motioned back at Allison and Isaac then brushed past him, sighing heavily. She didn't look at Scott. Her lips pursed together aggravatingly.

The drive had been a thirty-seven minute drive to Statera University. The drive to Greek row was slow. Multiple partygoers passed in front of them obliviously and walked along the sidewalks tripping over their own drunk feet. The girls were primped with curls and tiny dresses that showed too much flesh in hopes of grabbing a frat boy's attention so that he would relieve her stress. She knew from experience. Unlike the girls who strolled messily up and down the sidewalks, guys wandered about looked casual and laid back compared to them. Some carried a six pack.

Melanie parked in a church parking lot not far from the frat houses. Various tunes pumped out into the night and melded together, filling the chilled air. Melanie tucked her keys deep in her pocket and her phone in the other. She took her hoodie off next revealing her black v-neck t-shirt that showed off a voluptuous amount of cleavage. She started for the sidewalk with Danny in tow and took out the hair tie that had her hair up in a messy simple bun. Her hair unfurled around her face in waves. She stopped on the sidewalk and through her head down. Shaking her hair, the waves framed her face.

Stiles and Scott were whispering to each other by the jeep. She caught bits and pieces, but that wasn't enough to tell that they were arguing about. Lydia stood hugging herself, her cherry lips pursed together. Melanie smiled wider. Lydia's anguish lifted her spirits. She had no party tonight. How glorious, Melanie thought. That alone was enough to make her tipsy and giggly.

Isaac and Allison were coming to meet them on the sidewalk. His arm was around her waist, hugging her close to him. They fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces. Melanie ignored the sudden jolt in her chest from the sight.

"Hey girls!" she shouted at Stiles and Scott. They went silent. Both of their heads swiveled at her quickly. "Are we going or do you two want to fight all night?"

They stared at each other again. Stiles walked away first, joining them with Lydia at his side, followed by Scott who was uneasy about the whole thing.

"Hey ginger!" Melanie grinned. Lydia's nose twitched angrily, but she said nothing. She was chomping at the bit to. It was difficult to h hold back.

"So, uh," Melanie said, "I was only able to get us four in," she motioned between her, Isaac, Allison and Danny. Her face cringed. "But we're going to see if we can get you guys in. This is a themed party, so it'll be pretty packed."

"How'd you get in then?" Lydia asked shrilly.

"I was invited by an old friend I haven't seen in a very long time," Melanie retorted.

She turned on her heel and looked both ways before crossing the street.

"Melanie! Is that you!" came a shout from the porch of a grey house with the letters: Gamma Eta Mu aka GEM.

Melanie looked up as she made it to the base of the porch steps that scaled up to a wrap-around porch which was clustered with various people. Some were smoking and some were making out. Being lifted from the ground and into the air, she squealed. She was spun around in a circle by a six foot tall man with a taut swimmer's body. Hugged against his chest, she could feel the muscle through his shirt. From the inside out, her body grew warm. Her cheeks flushed with a blush. The chilled air of the night only felt like a warm breeze across her skin. She forgot about the others surrounding them, waiting for him to lead the way.

He set her down on her feet and she looked up at the blonde with the bright grey eyes.

"Drake." She sighed his name, smiling. She stared at his lips wondering if they still kissed as good as they did three years ago.

"It was only yesterday that you nearly got me kicked out of the house," he chuckled, tucking her bangs behind her ear. His fingers trailed down the back of her cartilage to the lobe of her ear. He smiled wider as her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.

"That couldn't have been me," she feigned innocence. "You must mean Derek."

"Ah, right. How can I forget the guy who knocked out two wisdom teeth? How he is?"

"Wouldn't know." Melanie shrugged.

"You're okay though?"

"I'm fantastic now," she said and wrapped her arms around his waist. She bit the corner of her lower lip, letting out a heavy breath. "Can we join the party?"

Drake looked past her at the group. His eyebrows knitted together curiously.

"Wow, interesting crowd," he said flatly, with obvious disapproval. "Sure, it's packed in here, but uh yeah. Come on in."

She looked back at the others, not removing her arms from around Drake and said,

"Have fun," then winked. Drake took her hand and pulled her up the stairs past a few Greek brothers and into the house.

"Is anyone else slightly frightened to go in there?" Stiles said. Tagging along seemed like a good idea at first, but this was a totally different atmosphere. It was like Lydia's birthday except the punch wasn't spiked with wolfsbane. It was full of lost inhibition. "I did not dress for the occasion."

Danny rolled his eyes and went inside. Why did Melanie hang out with them. he wondered.

"I'm slightly frightened and this is your fault," Scott said, punching him in the arm.

Isaac and Allison ignored the two and walked inside, following Danny's lead. Allison took Isaac's hand, slipping her fingers between his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. The butterflies deserted her stomach and crowded her heart making it beat faster.

"Lydia!"

Aiden and Ethan came jogging up behind her from the church parking lot. Ethan passed the three of them and walked up into the party. Three girls followed him in with lust-dazed expressions. One dropped her red solo cup causing its content to spill onto the porch.

"Finally," she huffed. "Where were you?"

"I had to do a few things first. Sorry," Aiden said, sliding his fingers between hers and taking her into the party. Lydia looked back at Scott petrified. What was it they had to do?

"I have to go watch her. See you in there?"

"Yeah," Stiles said blandly. A frown formed on his face. He looked up at the porch filled with people. They all looked like they fit in without a care in the world. He would've killed to find out the secret to fitting in. He looked down at his attire again. He shouldn't have worn plaid.

"Hey!" yelled a girl sitting on the banister of the porch, looking directly at him. She hung off it nearly falling off into the grass of the front lawn. Stiles chuckled, holding out his arms to catch her. She giggled reaching out to him. Some of her drink spilled onto the ground. Stiles whipped around at the sound of tires screeching, his arms still outstretched just in case.

A van, black as night, had pulled up to side of the house. Stiles looked back at the girl. Somebody else had grabbed her and was steadying her now. He dropped his hands and crept up to the van slowly. He tried to peek into the window. He couldn't see the driver all that well. Whoever it was, was shrouded all in black. He moved around to the back and reached for the door handle of the back door. His fingertips skimmed the cold metal and the door burst open. Black clad arms reached out and yanked him in, slamming the doors shut.

"Where did that cute boy go?" the girl on the porch said. She peered over the porch. "Cute boy where are you?!"

* * *

**I would love it if you'd review :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**I appreciate all of you who have favorited and followed the story. I hope you are enjoying it so far.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"I have a drink for you," Drake said, grinning that flirty grin he had when she was fourteen and he was eighteen.

He pulled Melanie through the thick crowd of bodies wet with sweat. Nothing but black lights lit up the house. In the far corner of the house she saw Lydia on the couch, a drink in her hand as she made out with Aiden. Ethan and Danny were in the other room playing beer pong with a few frat brothers or so she guessed from the glowing Greek letters on their opponents' shirts. By the looks of it, Danny and Ethan were winning. That was probably because Ethan couldn't get drunk.

"Better not be roofied," she called over the music non-jokingly.

Drake turned around with a red solo cup in each hand. He towered over her, a smirk playing on his lips as they were shoved against each other again. The whites of their eyes glowed brightly and she saw the hazy laziness in his so clearly. She knew what he wanted and knowing made her want it too. She was making him feel this way. She liked making him like this.

"I would never do that to you. I know better," he said, leaning in close to her ear. He breathed on her neck causing her to shiver.

Reaching up, she grabbed for the drink in his hand. He pulled it just out of reach. She pressed herself closer to him, one of her legs moving between his and reached out for it again. She took it and draped the arm around his neck. She took the drink into her other hand then took a sip. Rum. The song changed to something of the same hip hop genre, but slower and more sexually driven. The heat of the crowd changed.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he said, pressing his forehead to hers. His empty hand came up and rested on the side of her neck. His thumb moved along her jawline. She smiled, enjoying the sensations that vibrated over her skin from the touch. The need for more crawled to the ends of her body.

"I know," she said.

Melanie tipped her head to one side, pausing. The pause before the kiss was her favorite part. The heat between them was burning hot. Her lips parted and her eyes were half lidded. Drake's hold at the small of her back tightened and her lower stomach twisted tighter from the touch. It was one of her spots and he pressed it like pressing all of the buttons in an elevator. She pressed her lips to his.

She didn't expect to see him again, but when she saw him in town he looked as shocked as she did to see him. He'd changed so much since she'd last seen him. He'd gotten a tattoo on his arm, tribal thorns. She wondered if he had others. He'd given her the same compliments with much approval and lingering eyes.

The more Melanie drank, the more the ache in her ribs turned to dullness, and the more she wanted Drake to rip her clothes apart and make her feel wanted. Even if it was only for a drunken night, she didn't care. It would help her forget what she really wanted, what her gut and other parts wanted anyway. She knew he was watching her and was glad. She pressed herself harder against Drake, her breath hitching here and there as he kissed her neck.

Isaac held Allison around the waist as the two danced among the other bodies. Another guy faced Allison while another girl was behind him, clinging to both of them. Isaac could smell nothing but sex. The whole place was like one large orgy, driving his senses to extremes.

Melanie was certainly taking advantage of the sensual thrill of the music with Drake. He watched as Drake moved his hands down over her taut body. Allison grinded back into him causing a guttural groan to purge him of the little restraint he had left. How could Melanie let him touch her like that? How did she even know this guy?

He dug his fingers into Allison's flesh as she continued to taunt him with her whims. The one behind him wasn't helping either. He kissed Allison's neck, nipping it unable to stop his imagination from pretending that it was somebody else.

Allison inhaled sharply, smiling as she laid her head back on her shoulder. Her eyes closed from the delicious caresses he put across her ivory skin. He stared at Melanie as she let Drake dance with her…touch her. His pulse quickened. The beast inside was trying to come to the surface. It wanted to kill him…he wanted to kill him. Spinning Allison to face him, he kissed her hard. She whimpered under the rough pressure. The beast retreated, satiated for the moment. The indescribable burning in his chest didn't. It only increased and left him confused. There was no reason to feel this way over that girl.

Melanie's squeal was silent under the bass of the music as Drake grabbed her buttocks and pulled her forward and pressed her front to his. The height difference between the two caused her back to arch into him. She took a drink from her cup and gripped a tuft full of his hair as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone. Sweat trickled down along her spine. The drink fell from her fingertips. Her head swirled and she wanted more than this. More meant flesh on flesh and she craved it, ached for it.

"Come on," Drake said in her ear. He took her hand and guided her through the crowd. The party was over capacity. People gyrated on the alcohol floor though. Tonight there were no cares.

She licked her lips. Looking back at the crowd lit up by the blacklights, she saw Lydia wrapped within Aiden's arms. By the stairway, Danny and Ethan were making out. Seeing the twins enacted a semi-sober feeling in her. Drake gave her a little pull. She grinned and followed.

They stopped in a hallway and he pressed her up against the wall. The music only dulled a little. A few people passed behind Drake, pushing him into her. His hand splayed against the faded orange paint of the wall. His other hand rested at the nape of her neck, rubbing the tender spot behind her ear.

"I remember this spot," he whispered into her ear.

Her whole body quivered from sensual kiss there. Little shocks shot down through her body. She sighed airily, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him toward her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scott scanned the room. Lydia, Aiden, Danny, Ethan, Isaac, Allison; his eyes stayed on her. Her body was pressed against Isaac's. The two nearly formed one person they were so close.

"Hey," a voice called over the music.

Scott looked away. He wasn't sure how much longer he could watch her with him and how she was acting. A girl in a tiny black dress that had blue zigzags smiled at him and leaned against the wall next to him. With how strongly she smelled like alcohol, it was probably to help her stand up straight. Her sleek black hair shimmered from the blacklight.

"Hey," he said back.

"Why aren't you dancing?" she slurred.

"I—don't know," he replied.

"Come dance with me then," she said.

Before he could decline, she took his hand and bumbled through the crowd until they were being pressed against each other from all directions. She put his hand around her waist. He watched her, unsure of what to do. A new song started playing and the whole groove of the party shifted again to fit it. The girl pressed herself into him. His hands twitched and held her there. He would've given anything to be able to get as drunk as this girl right now. He wouldn't feel so out of place that's for sure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Melanie sighed, her lips raw from how hard he was kissing and biting her lips.

"Let's go upstairs," he breathed.

"This is how you seduce me?" she giggled drunkly.

"You need to be seduced?" he laughed.

"Ouch, that hurt," she frowned.

"If you want to be seduced, I can seduce you. All you have to do is ask. I'm all for foreplay," he growled provocatively.

A grin spread across her face. This was a challenge. A delicious challenge. The air thrummed with vibrations and their hearts were in near perfect sync. Her alcoholic breath mingled with his. Her head swirled, but she wasn't sure if it was because she was drunk or because she was under his spell.

"Melanie,"

Melanie turned at the sound of her name then suddenly shoved Drake back frightened. Isaac stood at the end of the hall, his head hung low. Melanie held her arm in front of Drake protectively. He didn't take much notice. He was too focused on the illuminated yellow glow of Isaac's eyes.

"Dude, your eyes," he slurred.

"That happens when I get pissed off. Can you tell why I'm pissed?" Isaac snarled.

Melanie licked her suddenly parched lips and glanced at Drake.

"You should go," she told Drake urgently.

"What? But I thought—" Drake hugged her around the waist. A low growl traveled down the hall to them from Isaac.

"I know. I just need to talk to my friend. He's not looking to hot," she replied, pecking him on the lips.

"Okay," he mumbled and walked off. His body swayed trying to find balance.

Melanie met Isaac at the end of the hall and pulled him into the kitchen. The fluorescent lights were blinding causing her to squint as she looked up at him. His eyes had reverted back to their natural state though he kept his stiff hunched over stance.

"What the hell is wrong with you and don't say you're drunk. I know better," she snapped.

He huffed. How could he say it?

"What's wrong with me? Nothing, but you certainly don't have a problem slutting it up," he snarled.

No that wasn't it, but it came before he could stop himself. Melanie pulled back a tight fist and punched him across the jaw. A loud crack resounded through the kitchen from the hit and he stumbled back a step.

"My sex life is none of your business. I brought you here because you're my friend and you told me you wanted to come to a college party. This is what it is! You don't like it, you can leave. As a matter of fact, I'm leaving. You've beyond pissed me off and I want to murder you," she spoke harshly, holding her hand. Her hand throbbed and burned from the punch. What was his face made of? Stone?

Her body shook, but it wasn't from anticipation and longing anymore. It was all rage.

"You've been drinking. You're not driving," he stated, reaching for her pocket to grab her keys.

"Don't touch me you dick!" she screamed. She shoved him backwards. Her ankle twisted as she did and sent sharp stabbing pains up her leg.

Turning on her heel, she stormed from the room. Isaac followed after her, determined to not let her go. It wasn't because of the driving. Drake was all over her. Drake didn't know her. Not like he did. Not like he wanted to. She was a good screw to that Drake guy and that was it. Why didn't she see it?

"Mel, give me your keys," Isaac said, reaching out for her.

She ignored him, trotting down the porch steps and across the street to the parking lot. Goosebumps covered her arms instantly from the nipping cold. She pulled her car keys from her pocket and pressed the unlock button on the key pad. Reaching the car, she opened the door to get in. Isaac snatched the keys from her hands before she could.

"Isaac! Give me my keys!" she yelled.

People from the porch slowly descended the stairs to the sidewalk, witnessing the argument.

"You are not driving drunk!" he said.

"If you do not give me my keys I will lay you out." she warned.

She didn't have that much to drink, but knew it was still a bad idea to drive. It meant getting away from Isaac though. Walking wouldn't do any good. He was a dog and dogs followed people around.

"No, you won't."

She scoffed taken aback. No? I'll show you no, she thought.

Isaac saw her fist clenched and knew he could catch it. What he didn't see was her leg coming up. It connected with his face, knocking him to the ground. His head whirred with a slight ache. The keys flew from his hand and skidded across the asphalt. Melanie kicked him again and again in the stomach. After a fifth kick she grabbed her keys. Isaac coughed up blood. He could feel the cracks in his ribs dealt by her heels heal slowly.

She climbed into her car and buckled before pulling out and speeding off. She wasn't kidding when she said she was going to lay him out. His neck had been punctured from an attempt to get up. She'd stepped down on his throat mercilessly.

Isaac remained on the ground for a moment longer and held his throat. Overhead, the moon was almost full.

Scott and Allison came out onto the porch. Her hand brushed his. Isaac came from across the street, rubbing his throat. Dark spots were sprinkled around his collar. People backed away from him.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

Isaac looked around. Whispers circled him. They were all saying multiple things.

Wow, he got his ass kicked. What is wrong with him? I guess he didn't get the hint. Is that blood on his shirt?

"Melanie decided to head home," Isaac replied.

"Drunk? What's the matter with you?" Scott exclaimed.

"I was trying to keep her from driving and got my ass kicked. She wasn't kidding when she said she knew how to fight," Isaac said.

"We should go after her and make sure she makes it home safe," Allison suggested. She could see the look in Isaac's eyes. How hurt he was though he masked it with aggravation. It was Melanie. It wasn't just him not wanting her to drive drunk.

"I'll go find the others," Scott said.

* * *

Melanie ignored her phone as it rang continuously. First Isaac then Scott and Allison followed by another call from Isaac. She was tempted to throw it out the window. Not having insurance on it was the only thing that kept her from doing so. She put it on silence instead.

Her head swirled, making her dizzy, but she wasn't doing too badly on the road. It wasn't populated and she was thankful for that. She didn't go home. That would be the first place Isaac would look. Derek's loft would follow that. So she drove through town. It was her drunk mind that had her so wound up. She knew she was overreacting to everything right now, but it was Isaac's fault. If he didn't act like a douche she wouldn't have act like that.

She drove through town to its edge where the cemetery lied. The car slid to a stop on the gravel. She slipped off her shoes before getting out. A tingling sensation moved down through her toes at being released from their confines. She tossed the shoes to the back seat. Opening the car door, she got out and leaned back against the car, waiting for the world to stop spinning. Maybe I did have a little too much to drink, she thought, looking around.

The air sparkled in a golden glow. This wasn't the alcohol. Melanie's head tilted to the side. She walked towards the floating glow. The grass was damp with dew on the pads of her feet. The wind chilled her, sobering her up some. Her body still tilted in the direction her head did. She held herself as she took a closer look.

"Strange," she mumbled. "Fireflies."

She reached out and caught one. It crawled along her index finger to the very tip then flew away. Its butt glowed with its own symphony.

Walking into the cemetery, she made her way towards the back near the tree line. A few dim lights kept the place lit. It was quite eerie actually. She sighed heavily. The tiredness part of being drunk was starting to sink in. She yawned then blinked a few times. I hope Drake isn't pissed at me, she thought.

"Ahhh!" she exclaimed, tripping over a tombstone imbedded in the ground that stuck out. Sharp pains shot up her twisted ankle "Ow."

She rolled over and looked up at the starry sky. The branches of the tree nearby swayed in the air. The night played over again in her head. And, as nice as it would've been to just pass out right there in the grass, she sat up. The spot was surprisingly comfortable. Not as comfortable as her bed, but good enough for her to sleep off the alcohol.

Standing, she continued to make her way towards the back where Laura was.

"Tonight was supposed to be fun," she pouted and kicked at a dandelion. "Stupid idiot Isaac. What's your deal? What's everyone's deal? Can I not have a life? I get Stiles and I even get Lydia; she doesn't like that I'm the new bitch…"

Melanie laughed and snorted, throwing her arms up. Her skin shimmered under the moon from the light layer of sweat.

"New bitch. That's funny. You know, I can blame Derek for that. He's made me so spiteful. Arrogant jerk. I really hope he chokes on his own bl-"

A tight grip around her waist and over her mouth silenced her rant to the dead. Whoever it was behind her, was strong, abnormally strong. Stomping back on his foot did no good. She elbowed him, causing her glasses to fall off of her face. His bulging arms tightened around her, crushing her ribs. Agonizing stabbing pains shot through her body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the moon being the last thing she saw.

* * *

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews: lilnightmare17**

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter. I'm starting up a new year in school so, I'll update when I can. Just be patient. Chapters will be coming. **

* * *

Chapter 12

"He's not picking up," Scott said. He swallowed hard trying to keep his panic at bay.

Stiles was nowhere to be found. His jeep was still here in the parking lot, so he didn't leave that way.

"Melanie isn't answering either," Isaac said.

"She's probably passed out drunk at home. Stiles's jeep is still here," Scott stated, dialing Stiles again.

It went straight to his voicemail. Scott hung up, sighing.

"Maybe he is still inside," Allison suggested.

"Maybe," Scott looked around outside. Among the mixture of beer, he could smell his friend faintly. Alcohol was more present. There was distinct, yet disturbing smell to Stiles. "Let's go check."

Isaac remained outside as the two went inside to search the house. Drake passed them as he came out onto the porch.

"Hey."

Isaac turned his head, not moving from his spot. He could smell Melanie all over him. Drake had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared hatefully at him. The most he could muster was a roll of the eyes. Drake looked like he wasn't moving any time soon.

"Where's Melanie?" he asked harshly.

Isaac didn't reply. He stared back out at the parking lot. He didn't like that Drake was trying to weasel his way in. Isaac clenched his fist tightly, thinking about earlier. Drake knew nothing about her. If he really knew then he would run in the other direction. But, the way she looked at Drake earlier tonight, lustful and yearning; she should've looked at him that way not the frat boy.

Isaac growled inwardly at himself. His eyes illuminated fuchsia and faded quickly as he looked down at the lawn.

"I'm talking to you!" Drake exclaimed, stepping closer. The hostile proximity Drake gave off only evoked a challenge in Isaac. He couldn't explain it. Drake pissed him off. Why did he need to know about her whereabouts anyway? He could go grab another girl inside and forget about her.

"I don't know where she is!" Isaac exclaimed, biting back the animal inside.

Drake didn't reply right away. Isaac reveled in his silence with a smirk.

"Whatever is going on with you and her, figure it out," Drake said. "You can't keep doing whatever you're doing and expect her to not retaliate."

"What the hell do you know," Isaac snapped, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration. This idiot was getting close to getting beaten. Drake knew nothing about him. Why the hell did this bleach blonde think he had the right to give him any advice?

"I caught the way you were looking at her tonight. It's why I took her away. You're hurting her," Drake said softly.

Screw you. That's what Isaac wanted to say. Those words never made it across his lips. Maybe he was stringing her along, but it wasn't like that. It was for her protection. That's all. Nothing more. Nothing less. It couldn't be more. He loved Allison. She was a gift with how understanding she was about the nightmares. Dad wasn't as gone as he hoped. For the last few months since he died, he'd been there in the deepest, darkest crevices of his nightmares. There wasn't any way he'd felt anything close to that for Melanie. She was a problem. She didn't care about anybody and she was annoyingly stubborn. There was no reason to be interested in her. She was always pushing her glasses up her nose and glaring.

"Stiles isn't inside. Lydia and Danny haven't seen him either," Scott said.

Both young men looked at him. He stared between the two. Isaac spoke before he could dissect the situation. He had enough problems. This was one that Isaac didn't want Scott to deal with because it wasn't a problem. Drake was drunk and imagining things. Telling himself that was enough for now.

"What do you suggest we do, look around?" he asked.

"Heeeeeeeey," a girl coming out of the house slurred. A guy held her up by the waist. She wobbled in her three inch heels. "Have you seen that boy? He was so adorable!"

Isaac rolled his eyes and looked back over the porch.

"What boy?" Allison inquired.

"I don't know!" the girl screeched, pointing her empty cup at her.

"Sorry," the guy holding her up mumbled with a sympathetic smile.

"He was cute! Then he went away," the girl frowned.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" Allison turned to the guy.

"I don't know. She could mean the guy who left in this van. It seemed like some pledging ceremony."

"Van?" Scott said, his eyes bugging out.

"Yeah, they just snatched him." She grabbed at the air.

"Oh god," Scott breathed.

"I'm going to get Lydia and Danny," Allison said.

"Thanks," Scott said to the guy holding the drunken girl. They walked down the porch steps and off in the direction of the campus.

"Do you have any idea who might've taken Stiles?" Isaac asked.

"No. I thought it might've been some pledge thing, but with those looks on your faces, I don't think so." Flashes of the victims found tied to a tree passed over his mind's eye. He shivered at the thought of Stiles being the next victim.

"Why would anyone have taken him? It makes no sense. He's…Stiles," Isaac said confused.

Scott pulled out his phone, making his way down the porch steps. Isaac followed, hot on his heels. Whoever took Stiles could take Melanie, Allison or anybody else. Why would anybody kidnap Stiles? He was the least threatening.

"Get a hold of Derek and Melanie. I'm calling the Sheriff. The party's over," Scott said.

* * *

The morning sun blinded Lydia. Sitting up, the other side of her bed was empty. Aiden was gone, but he left his body imprint behind in the sheets. Last night had been so real. He took her home after Allison, Scott, Danny and Isaac took off. Aiden had offered to take her. If she hadn't taken him up on it he would've gotten suspicious. Scott didn't like it at all. He tried to get her out of it, but was unsuccessful. Looking around groggily, she saw her sheer curtains flowing. The window was open.

Aiden eased her mind, telling her that Stiles was probably just being Stiles. Nobody was ever completely sure what that entailed. Stiles was naturally unpredictable. But, it made her feel better because that meant that Stiles could've wandered off and gotten lost or gotten picked up by other drunken frat boys or kidnapped by a pretty senior woman who's majoring in psychology. Aiden didn't let her mind wander. He made her feel sane. These days that was rare.

Aiden soothed her. There was no sex, just sleep. The way he held her was so caring. She almost forgot what he was. An alpha. That made everything from last night fake. He was here for her friends not her.

"Honey, are you up?" came a call from outside her door.

"Yes, mom," Lydia called before her mom opened her bedroom door. "I'll be down when I'm ready."

Lydia stretched her arms as she stood. Fifteen minutes in the bathroom then five in front of her vanity and she was ready for the day. The key was to look confident. It didn't matter if she felt it. She had to be strong for her friends so that they didn't lose their shit. She was still trying to adjust to this whole thing—a banshee. That's what Stiles had said. That's what all of her strangeness was about. How she knew about the deaths before they happened.

Mom had laid out toast and scrambled eggs on the dining room table. Lydia had a few bites. Her mom tried to make light conversation, but she couldn't focus. When Allison sounded the horn outside like she did every morning, a tightening in her stomach released itself and she let out a long breath.

"I have to go," she said then darted off. The front door clicked softly behind her and she made her way down the walkway hastily.

"There's no sign of Stiles. His dad said he never came home last night. Melanie is missing too," Allison said as Lydia got in the car.

"Who cares about Melanie? Maybe she finally left," Lydia said.

"Her car was found outside the cemetery so that's unlikely," Allison said.

"Huh," Lydia said, pondering.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering if it's too much to hope that something ate her."

"Lydia!?" Allison exclaimed, bursting with laughter.

Lydia flexed her eyebrows with a careless shrug as they pulled into the school.

Finding a parking spot, they saw Scott and Isaac walking into school. Both had deep concern pressed into the lines on their foreheads as they talked. Allison and Lydia followed them inside, trying to join the conversation. It seemed to be about their werewolf going-ons.

"Derek says he going to search for her," Isaac said.

"I don't think this is in the same realm as the sacrifices."

"We're calling them sacrifices?"

"Stiles is. All of the marks on each of the bodies are the same," Scott replied.

He looked back over his shoulder and met Allison's soft and curious eyes. She and Lydia stood at her locker. Lydia was going on about Aiden. She was attached to him even though it would kill her to say so.

He pried his eyes away from the daze he felt into that was Allison. He couldn't help it from time to time. This time she had gotten sucked in too.

"We'll talk more at lunch. If I'm late to class Harris will give me detention. We all know the pleasure he gets out of that," Scott said.

"Oh yeah," Isaac said in agreement, drawling it out with disdain.

Mr. Harris didn't show up for class and the substitute that came in for him went over the chapter that was covered last week. Danny didn't show up today either. He had never missed a day of school. Not even when he was contagiously sick.

"Maybe he had a doctor's appointment. I'm sure there's a good reason," Allison said, sitting across from him at the lunch table.

"No, Danny doesn't miss school. It's like it's built in him to be at school. He's competing with me on grade point average." Lydia said. "And, the twins aren't here either, or didn't you guys notice?"

Isaac looked down at his tray. His stomach twisted and churned. He felt like he was going to puke. His head throbbed painfully and it was spreading in a mind numbing pulsing everywhere. He clenched his fists trying to put it all out. Feeling his nails elongate, he looked down at them. They pierced through his palm, but he barely felt it. It was the full moon. It had to be. The moon would be full in two days.

"We have to find them," Isaac said quietly. "The moon will be full soon."

Sighing, he stood and left the lunch table not having eaten a thing from his tray. Scott glanced at Allison who wanted to follow, but remained seated uncomfortably. She had that worried look again. She'd been getting it more and more.

* * *

Scott went to work directly after school. With two of his friends missing maybe Deaton would know something that would keep others from getting kidnapped. He'd helped a lot in the past. When Jackson had turned into the kanima he knew what to do. He helped save his life before Peter could take it away. He was also helping Derek look for Erica and Boyd.

"Are you okay Scott?" Deaton asked as Scott was filling up the dog bowls with dog food.

Scott scratched behind a pug's ear as it loped up beside him to its bowl, its tongue lolling. Those kind of dogs were always funny. They're so happy and goofy. And, kind of stupid.

The pug grunted and dug its face into the bowl.

"Stiles and Melanie are missing," Scott said. He lightly scoffed at how his own voice sounded so emotionless. But, how was he supposed to feel? People were missing and he didn't know how to stop it or if they were alive.

He left the dog and filled the remaining bowls. After putting the dog food away, he made his way to exam room one. Deaton was checking stock in the cabinets and scribbled across the clipboard that sat on the counter in front of him.

"They haven't come up anywhere?" Deaton asked.

"No," Scott replied. "I think Danny was taken as well."

Deaton turned with a skeptical look. He knew something, but wasn't sure.

"Why would Danny be missing?" Deaton's eyebrows knitted together with confusion. Stiles and Melanie sure. They were involved in this kind of business. Melanie more than Stiles or so he heard from Scott, and he'd heard a lot about her. He looked forward to meeting her eventually.

"I don't—" Hotel California by The Eagles started playing from Scott's pocket. He pulled out his phone. "Sorry," he mumbled before answering it. It was Isaac.

"Scott, Allison and Lydia are gone."

"What?"

"They're gone! I'm at their car. The doors are open and there's blood on the ground." Isaac's voice trembled.

Scott looked up at his boss as he began to shake. They were disappearing quickly. Who was next?

* * *

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The throbbing in the back of Melanie's head finally went away. Part of it had been a hangover and half of it had been from an abnormally large man throwing her to the ground. Stiles, who was also held captive, had been quiet for a while now. Normally he couldn't' shut up. Either he was thinking up a plan or he was that pissed off. Melanie couldn't tell. He was never this quiet. She leaned against the cold concrete wall. Her butt was numb from sitting for so long. Her cheek and lip hurt. Trying to escape earlier only got her and Stiles beaten back by a really PMS woman with the most hideous toes she'd ever seen. She was with the large guy. He could be mistaken for a giant he was so big. Both of them were alphas.

"Stiles, the full moon is tonight," she said, her voice raspy from the tight grip the freakish wolfwoman had on her throat earlier. She wasn't sure, but there had to be bruise marks.

"I know. It's a blue moon," he said flatly.

"What?" Melanie's head snapped toward him.

"Blue moon."

"Oh no."

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Wait, you know what that means right?" she said. Why wasn't he panicked? His calm unnerved her. He wouldn't look at her. He stared straight ahead at the disgusting sink against the opposite wall. The entire placed reeked like the dumpster out back of the local café.

"Yeah." his moot expression grew even graver. "I was going to tell Scott, but I was kidnapped."

"We have to get out of here."

The doors opened suddenly. Their heads snapped to. three other people were shoved into the room.

"Let go of me!" Lydia screamed, wriggling in the arms of her kidnapper.

The wolfwoman shoved her down to the ground. The giant had Allison and Danny. He pushed Danny then Allison. Allison swung her fist around, getting a lucky shot to his jaw. Her nose and eyebrow bled from trying to escape his clutches.

The giant slapped her across the face, sending her flying backwards. Melanie took her shot and kicked him in the stomach. He keeled over gasping for air. Melanie kneed him in the face. His nose gushed with blood. It dripped to the floor loudly like a faucet and splattered all over her jeans. Stiles went after the wolfwoman, but she kicked him backwards effortlessly. He skidded into the wall.

Melanie dodged a kick coming at her, sliding to the floor on her knees. Swinging her leg underneath her, she knocked her off her feet. The door was so close. Mere inches. Jumping over the wolfwoman, she dashed through it. There was nothing but emptiness.

Dashing past thick, square, concrete columns she made her way for the exit. It was straight ahead and so close. Her bare feet ached with every step against the hard floor. Roars echoed through the abandoned building. They were on her heels. It would take less than a minute for them to catch her, but she reached the door; her freedom. Yanking it open, she was blinded by white sunlight. A shadow quickly blocked it and her chance at freedom was extinguished.

"What do we have here?" The voice was chilling.

Melanie stepped back cautiously. This one's eye's glowed red too. Melanie's last bit of hope dwindled to nothing. Her legs shook, wanting to give out.

"She got past us."

Melanie spun. The giant and wolfwoman flanked her.

"This must be Derek's protégé."

His voice was smooth and dark like syrup. He stepped into the warehouse and stopped only a foot or so in front of her. He wore sunglasses and held a walking stick in his right hand. A light, yet mischievous smile played on his lips. Melanie's fingers twitched as she kept her eyes on the outside. A small weed poked through the asphalt out there and was soaking up the midafternoon sun. Her gut tightened. She knew that somehow he was more dangerous than the others though he seemed more sane then they did.

"I'm nobody's bitch," Melanie spat.

"I see," he said.

The way he spoke. It was so proper, making Melanie shiver.

"Put her back with the others."

"Deucalion, let us kill her. She's been nothing, but trouble," the wolfwoman said.

"No, Kali. Only a few hours until sundown. We need her alive for tonight. If she is meant to die then she will die. We need all five of them. Though, I do have a feeling she will not die. She's strong. She's been around werewolves before," Deucalion said.

Melanie watched the exchange. The discussion heated up and she took her shot and ran for the door. Deucalion caught her around the throat and threw her backwards roughly. She skidded on her palms. Her jaw shook with shuttering breaths.

"I may be blind little protégé, but my other senses are much stronger," he said.

The one he called Ennis growled at her.

"Take her back," Deucalion ordered.

Ennis grabbed her by the throat, almost cutting off her air supply. Melanie coughed, grabbing his fingers, trying to get him to let go. Sharp intakes of air hurt felt like cuts down her windpipe. The ceiling of the warehouse obtained a pattern of black polka dots in mere seconds.

"You're such a pain, and I'm going to be sure that it's you that dies tonight," he said gruffly.

Her feet dragged on the ground. It wouldn't be her tonight. Nobody was dying tonight. Kali, behind them, smiled. Her canines had elongated.

"Good luck," Melanie croaked.

He stopped and threw her backwards. She hit the opposite wall just as Stiles had then fell to the ground on her stomach knocked out cold.

"Mel!" Danny yelled. He slid to her side. "She's unconscious."

He looked up at their captors. He pulled Melanie into his arms and held her. Stiles came to her other side and checked her head. A trickle of blood slid over her temple like a tear.

"What do you want from us?!" Danny exclaimed.

"You'll see very soon," Kali said then slid the door shut. It clicked loudly from rust, locking.

Danny looked at the others. Stiles moved back over to Allison and used his plaid shirt to clean Allison's eyebrow the best he could. He avoided eye contact with Danny. There was no way Danny was getting out of this without finding out about Scott. What did that matter now? It looked like none of them were getting out. One key player was out cold and the other was barely conscious and nearly ready to join the unconscious one. What would Scott do, Stiles wondered.

* * *

**I am really curious about your thoughts. Leave a review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews, favoriting and follows. I really appreciate it! **

**Thank You: xLadyInBluex **

**No more talking. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Derek, we're running out of time!" Isaac yelled, hitting the column next to him with the side of his fist.

"And, what would you have me do!"

"Do something, anything! Do you even care!?"

Derek sighed. His hands dropped to his side and hung limply. All day he'd been imagining the many different ways that Melanie was being tortured or murdered. Cora had remained quiet and calm since she found out. He knew that she was raving underneath the surface though. It was the way she refused to make any eye contact. She and Melanie had gotten pretty close though the relationship was an unspoken one. They shared the same opinions about people: they're morons. Cora still talked to Melanie after the huge fight too and helped her get back into training. He'd kept an eye on both of them though they said very little to him during that moment in time.

"Isaac stop. This isn't his fault," Scott said.

Just then Peter entered the loft. He waved a piece of paper between his two fingers, a smug look across his face. All four wolves turned and looked at him. Each of their eyes glowed, threatened by his presence. He was faced with a mixture of vicious primary colors.

"I see I'm welcome," he said and handed the paper to Derek.

"Deep in the woods under the blue moon five will enter and four will exit. This is the way," Derek read aloud.

"The way?" Scott said confused.

"Sounds like the alphas are holding a party and you're invited," Peter said.

"No," Derek said.

"What does it mean?" Isaac said aloud.

"We're all in trouble. We have to go, now," Derek said gravely. He made his way for the door, grabbing his jacket from the coat hanger nearby. He could barely smell Melanie's scent on it now. He thought about their fight. He didn't want his last words to her to be that he wanted her gone.

Isaac glanced at Scott then followed his alpha as did Cora.

"Aren't you coming?" Scott asked Peter.

Peter leaned casually against a column. A smirk spread across his face.

"I'm not a part of the pack," he replied, shrugging carelessly.

"They could die."

"So? Melanie wants to kill me and if she has it her way, she'll succeed. Stiles is annoying. I don't even know who Danny is. I'll be happy when Allison joins her mother and aunt. Lydia…" he paused. It was tragic to think that she could end up dead after what she'd done for him. "Well, she did her job."

Scott scoffed incredulously and rushed from the loft to catch up to the others. Peter scowled after the boy, regretting that he'd given him the bite.

The evening sun glowed on the sidewalk as Scott made it down to the streets. Isaac, Cora and Derek had gone into the parking garage below the building. Scott waited for them to pull up next to him to get in the car. He had so many questions and Derek was being too vague. He did that when he was nervous and/or scared. On rare occasions he really didn't know the answer.

"Derek, what's going on?" Scott asked.

"It's only a story my mom used to tell us about," Derek mumbled, keeping his eyes ahead. He went over the speed limit. Time was limited which meant that some laws had to be bent. Gravel flew up behind the SUV in its wake.

Scott and Isaac exchanged glances. Scott tried to catch Cora's eye, but she kept her eyes on the town as its scenery changed from various buildings into vast green trees. Scott became hypnotized by the passing green and the twilight blues that filtered through it.

"Derek, look out!" Cora exclaimed grabbing the dashboard as he hit the brake.

The SUV skidded to a stop, inches from hitting a woman. She didn't flinch or move from the vehicle's path. She smirked, large canines showing, and beckoned them seductively with a wave of her fingers. Derek and Cora got out immediately and followed with no hesitation or thought. Within seconds each of them had changed. Derek's red eyes faced those of the woman's, skipping the 'being friendly' part of this.

Scott and Isaac got out and came to their side, following suit. Scott decided to not be a part of Derek's pack, but wasn't against working with him and getting his friends back.

"Where are they?" Derek growled.

"Try to kill me and you'll never find out," the woman said.

She walked off into the woods. They followed, leaving the car on the road. Isaac wasn't sure how long they'd walked, but it was completely dark by the time they reached the alpha pack. There were five fighting bodies with burlap sacks over their heads and their hands tied behind their backs. They were shoved down to their knees.

Cora stepped forward, surely to free them, but she knew. There was no freeing them.

"Not so fast," said the one who wore sun glasses, standing off to the side. Cora stopped. He stepped in front of the hostages. Her breaths were shallow. The muscles in her arms and legs tightened. For the first time in a long while she was terrified. She hadn't felt this since the fire.

"Why are you doing this?" Derek snapped.

"It's a blue moon Derek." The man said. "It calls for a special tradition. After all, there is a raving psycho out there performing sacrifices, gaining power. We have to defend ourselves. The moon will enjoy our sacrifice and help us."

"Just let them go!" Scott exclaimed, readying himself to attack. His fists clenched tightly and the ferocity inside built and built.

"Scott, don't." Derek said.

"Of course, Scott. We were just waiting for you to come and get them. Now, Cora," the man turned to the sole fem-wolf. "You understand don't you? Why don't you tell your friends about this ordeal?"

Cora's gut tightened as Scott and Isaac looked her. Derek kept forward, his eyes darting to each of the covered hostages as they struggled.

"It's a blue moon. They occur every two to three years," she turned to the alpha. "I don't understand. It's just a legend that parents told their kids. One of pack tradition."

"Your tradition is old just like you dumbasses!" came a yell from one of the sacks. Melanie.

The large giant man near her slapped her, knocking her to the side. Isaac took a step forward, his eyes glowing angrily.

"There is nothing wrong with tradition little protégé,"

"Screw you, Deucalion," she breathed, being put back on her knees by Ethan.

"On with the story Miss Hale," Deucalion said, tipping his chin up.

"On the blue moon there is a ceremony held between two packs. The humans that are most valued amongst the packs are set loose into the forest. The wolves of one pack would find the ones most valued and the last would be sacrificed by the other pack for the good of the many. It's supposed to be a blessing because the human willingly chose to die for the wolves."

"That's bullshit!" Scott yelled.

"Now, the rules are simple like she said. There are five of them, four of you. They get a three minute head start. You each can save one. There will be dire consequences if you try to save more than one," Deucalion said.

One by one, the sacks were ripped off their friends' heads, revealing each of them. Stiles, Melanie and Allison were the most beaten up. Aiden froze up at seeing Lydia. His jaw slackened and he looked at Ethan then at Deucalion. It was as if he didn't expect it to be her. He glanced back down at her as she stared out at the night afraid. He knew she wouldn't make it. She didn't have any skills that would keep her alive.

"Don't be so hostile Derek. This gives you a chance to find out who really cares about who," Deucalion said. "Kali, Ennis, cut their bindings. Ethan and Aiden, cut ahead."

Aiden hesitated. Ethan shoved him and they ran off into the darkness. The only thing that lit their surroundings was the full moon. The shadows were still stronger than the light.

Melanie wriggled her bindings, loosening them. Allison was doing the same. Her wrist were tender and raw from how tight the rope was.

"Just let them go," Scott said.

They were no match for the alphas. Not with their friends' lives at stake like this. The emotional tie would kill all of them.

Danny and Lydia's bindings were already undone. Ennis came up behind Melanie to undo her wrists. Already undone, she spun and punched him hard. A loud crack resounded from two of her fingers breaking on impact. Ennis stumbled back. Grabbing Stiles, she darted down the center of both groups into the dark, keeping her tight grip on him. Shouts echoed behind her, making her run even faster. The trees blurred past her. Random rocks and branches stabbed at the soles of her feet. Though it hurt like hell, she kept on. It was either rock and branches or sharp teeth in her throat.

"Melanie stop. I need to catch my breath," Stiles pled.

"No time!" she called back wheezily.

"Melanie…please," he breathed, slowing down.

She could feel his weight get heavy in her hand. He collapsed behind her. Spinning, she fell to his side. He keeled forward, breathing heavily and swaying.

"Stiles, you can't do this. You can't have a panic attack right now," she said, rubbing the center of his back in wide circular motions and her eyes peeled to their dark surroundings. "We have to keep going."

She untied the rope around his wrists. They were as red as her, bleeding in some spots. Stiles nodded and stood.

"We have to go," she said again and offered her hand out to him. "Don't let go. We're each other's lifeline right now."

He nodded and they both took off again. Melanie was glad that she wasn't wearing shoes actually. They only would've slowed her down. Without them, she could feel herself push off of the earth without that unneeded material that would only get caught on roots or rocks. She was ahead of Stiles, darting between the trees and slicing through the wind. She could hear Laura's voice in her head—you have to be faster, fast like wolves.

"There something out there!" Stiles called.

"Run faster!" Melanie shouted.

It could've been _them_, but why would they break the rules? The three minutes wasn't up yet.

A deep burning was starting to creep up her legs from her ankles, but she didn't stop. She couldn't. Every second counted. Whoever or whatever that was out there wasn't going away, but following them. Melanie counted to five in her head then spun around, jumping in front of Stiles to protect him. The ones chasing them skidded to a stop. The moonlight revealed Allison and Danny.

"I thought you guys were them," Melanie whispered, letting out a long breath. "Where's the ginger?"

"I don't know," Allison whispered. "I saw her run right after you guys did. I thought she'd be with you."

Melanie shook her head.

"What the hell is going on," Danny demanded aloud.

"Shhhhhh," the other three said simultaneously. Melanie put a hand to his mouth.

"They have really good hearing," she whispered, pointing to her ear.

She looked at Allison. Dirt smudges ran across her feet and forehead and tendrils of hair hung in her face.

"How long has it been?"

"A minute and a half?" Allison whispered.

"Believe it or not, we're not far enough. How long do these woods go on for?" Melanie asked.

"Miles," Danny breathed. "Jackson and I used to camp out here every summer. Can somebody stop avoiding my question?"

"We're in deep shit," Melanie said.

"We'll be okay. Scott—" Allison said, but was cut off by Melanie.

"One of us isn't surviving the night!" she snapped. "It doesn't matter what Scott or any of them try to do."

Melanie stared down at the ground. She had a mission. They had to get out of here, but where was the exit? Trees surrounded them from every direction seeming endless.

"You guys, we have to find the road," she said. She wiped her forehead and hissed. Her fingers swiped across a cut. "Let's go."

She took Stiles's hand again and Allison took Danny's. Melanie wasn't sure how far they'd gotten, but if she could guess, she figured maybe a mile. It still wasn't far enough. In the distance, howls pierced the darkness. Three minutes was up too soon.

Melanie felt her heart thump harder. Her chest ached, making her throat burn. She ignored the fire burning sensations that were blazing everywhere. The only thought that didn't make this seem so bad was actually a picture in her mind of Kali ripping her apart alive.

She skidded to a stop suddenly as somebody crossed in front of their path. Lydia. Her dress was torn at the shoulder and up the side. Her bindings dangled off of one of her wrists.

"I didn't know where you went?" she whispered, coming toward them. "They're after us,"

"They'll catch us for sure if we're all together," Melanie said as she looked back at Allison.

The snap of a twig nearby made all of them freeze. Melanie spun around. A large figure crept toward them through the shadows. It was three times bigger than Ennis. As it did, it split, pulling apart down the middle. Melanie's stomach churned at the sight. Ethan and Aiden stepped into the pale light of the moon. Melanie slowly backed away, crouching for an attack. If they attacked, she'd fight until her last breath. The death would be instantaneous for her, but the others would have a chance to get away.

"Take it easy," Aiden said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Easy? Yeah right," Stiles hissed. "You're going to kill us."

"No we're not. We came to help you get out of here," Ethan said.

"You're lying," Melanie said quickly.

"We're not. We didn't know it'd be them," Aiden said, looking past her at Lydia. She was glancing around, holding herself as she shivered.

"I can't trust you," Melanie said.

Growling came from behind suddenly. Stiles grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her to the side. With a hiss, she stumbled and nearly fell face first onto the ground. More red eyes and yellow. It was Derek and Scott.

"We're not here to hurt you!" Ethan yelled at them.

"Wait," Melanie stepped in Derek's path. He stood erect, his chest pressed against hers. His head craned down to meet her eyes. If this hadn't been life or death, the stance would've been misconstrued for something other than defiance. Melanie looked back over her shoulder. The twins didn't go away.

"I think they may be telling the truth. Go with them. Take Danny and Lydia," Melanie said.

"No," he growled.

"You have to. They won't survive out here on their own," she said.

"No." It was more forceful.

"Derek, please. We can handle this. Cora and Isaac are still out there. Take them." She wasn't backing down. She heard him huff.

Turning, he grabbed Danny by the arm tightly, his claws digging into his skin. Danny fought to yank himself loose, horrified by the sight that was Derek Hale. A horrified look came over his face.

"Melanie, don't let them take me," Danny said, planting his feet in the ground. The struggle attempt was futile against the alpha's strength.

"You'll be safe," she said, taking his face into her hands, following a small distance. "You're safe now."

Scott took Lydia's hand. Her shivers dwindled. She clutched his hand tightly, never having been so happy to see the lowly lacrosse player that had broken her best friend's heart.

"We have to go," he told her.

He looked at his other three friends. His eyes softened. It wasn't fair that they could only take one, but there was no choice. They couldn't win a fight against the alpha pack. Not right now. He met Stiles's eyes. He nodded at Scott, hiding his fear well.

"Go," Stiles said. He took Melanie's hand again. Allison held Melanie's other hand.

They were alone again, surrounded by the chirps of crickets, as the wolves took their friends. Stiles took the lead this time, but it was short lived. Melanie dashed ahead of them. A howl resounded to the sky. It was close by.

Oh god, Melanie thought. Shadows were all around them and it was hard to tell what was real and what was only a shadow puppet. She held her chest.

She hoped that the others out there were okay.

Isaac saw Cora shove the tree branch through Kali's stomach. The small tip of it poked through her back. Ennis roared and came to her aid, grabbing at Cora. She danced out of his way, his claws swiping through her brown locks.

"Go!" Cora shouted.

Not arguing, he ran. He could hear her light steps behind him. As he pushed himself harder, he didn't hear her steps anymore. He could smell Allison. Her scent was strong. He followed it, allowing for the scent to wrap around him like a blanket. It wouldn't be long before Kali and Ennis were on their feet and coming after them, seconds probably.

Three shadows ran across his path not far ahead of him. Weaving around a tree, he blocked them off. Allison and Melanie's chests rose and fell quickly in short breaths. All three of them sported their fair share of injuries. He could hear Stiles's heartbeat. It beat faster than the others'.

"Take Allison," Melanie said quickly and pushed her forward.

"What? No," Isaac blurted, catching the hunter in his arms.

Allison was taken aback. Melanie's eyebrows furrowed and Stiles just stared at him like he was a dumbass, his eyes squinting together. He looked around.

"Take your girlfriend and get out of here. We probably have them on our asses right now. There's no time to argue."

"We're all getting out of here," Isaac said, determined. Nobody had to die. This game was stupid.

"You will get all four us killed that way," Stiles said angrily, motioning at all of them.

Isaac huffed, turning from him so as not to punch him. He so badly wanted to right now.

"Shut up. I'm not letting you guys get yourself killed."

"We're not as stupid as we look," Melanie snapped. Why was he being like this?

She pushed Allison into Isaac, not allowing her sudden starburst of happiness that he wanted to save her over the hunter get the best of her. She couldn't let this cloud of confusion they were in to distract her, not right now. Cora was still out there.

"I don't care," Isaac said. He reached for her. She backed away, shaking her head.

"I do. You're risking more than just her life here. Save the girl you love," Melanie turned and took Stiles's hand. She couldn't bear not having it in her hand. It kept her from freaking out.

Saving Allison should've been at the top of Isaac's list. What was he thinking? He watched Melanie delve into the black woods. His heart accelerated and his breathing quickened at her disappearance. Allison wasn't the one he wanted to take. She should've been, but wasn't. If he could've taken two it would've been her. Isaac rubbed his chest. There was a pinching like he'd swallowed something the wrong way.

Once she felt she was far enough away that Isaac couldn't get to them, Melanie stopped.

"What's his problem?" Stiles whispered, leaning on his knees to catch his breath.

"I don't know. We don't have time to figure it out," Melanie said, which was true, but she also didn't want to figure it out. There's been a tension between them. She didn't want to admit it, but that one moment back there made it real.

She glanced around.

"We're going to get stupid," she said right then.

Stiles snapped up straight.

"Wait, you just said we weren't stupid."

"Okay, how about crazy?"

"That doesn't sound any better. Acutally, it makes me nervous."

Melanie searched the ground then picked up a small rock sitting close to a tree nearby. She pressed it into her palm. Stiles's mouth opened in protest, but Melanie shook her head quickly, trying to keep him shushed. The rock pinched the ksin of her palm. She pressed a little harder and blood pooled out around the rock. She smeared it onto a tree close by.

"We're going to have to split up."

There were more howls. They were closer. Stiles flinched from them as if he'd been smacked on the back of his head. Small droplets fell from Melanie's palm. He shook his head in disbelief.

"That is a really really REALLY bad plan,"

"Don't care. They'll follow me because I have the stronger scent. You have to get as far as you can," she said, holding up her hand. The blood trickled down to her elbow. "Ready?"

"No. This is a bad idea. You're going to get yourself killed."

I know, she thought, but didn't say aloud. Everyone would be safe though. It's not like she'd made such an impact on their lives anyway. If anything, she made life more difficult. It was her fault Seth hurt Stiles. Derek didn't even want her here. In some ways, this was her best plan yet. Time to play decoy, and who knows, maybe she'd get away from all of them. A possible fresh start. Thinking it made her want to laugh and cry. She wouldn't get away.

"Go!" she said and ran.

The adrenaline and exhaustion mixed with the cold turned her cheeks a deep blush. There would be blisters to go along with the collection cuts and bruises on her body after all of this. She slapped her cut hand along trunks, putting her scent on it. The alphas were closing in.

"Melanie!" Stiles yelled.

Damn it. She thought he'd be smart for a change. Turning around, she saw him trying to catch up. Somebody was behind him and closing in. With the way its hair whipped, it looked like Kali.

"Run!" she yelled. No need to be quiet now. The blood trail was meant for the alphas, she they could find her, but now that Stiles followed it was pointless.

She spun back around and pushed harder. Up ahead she could see a bright light just beyond the trees. She smiled. The ache in chest lessened. Breaking through the foliage, she skidded to a stop, yelling in fright. Three feet further and she would've plunged right over a cliff.

She crept to the edge and peeked over it. Waves crashed against the cliffside. The moon made the blackish water shimmer eerily.

"Melanie!" Stiles burst from the tree line.

Cora came through several feet down from them. A panicked look came over her face. She met Melanie's eyes. Melanie knew that she was being chased. Cora looked at Stiles then past him. Kali came through the woods. Branches snapped and broke off smaller trees she came through, leaving a gaping hole behind her. A malicious grin spread across her lips.

Melanie had never seen such an evil look. Cora and Kali ran for Stiles. He stared between both of them. There was no way he'd move in time. Cora got to him first and yanked him back behind her. She gripped his wrist tightly, nearly breaking it.

"Hey!" Melanie yelled at Kali. Kali's head jerked to her. She eyed Melanie's hand. "You want this right?"

Kali crept toward Melanie, licking her lips. Melanie gulped. Her throat was painfully dry. The trees spun and she swayed, trying to gain balance from the run.

"Look at this."

Cora backed up toward the tree line, lingering halfway in the dark and halfway under the moon.

Deucalion walked out from the woods. His lips pressed together in a thin line.

"This isn't what I expected. I thought for sure Derek would save you. When you forced poor Danny upon him I thought it would be Isaac. He was really determined to save you. It's peculiar," he said. Ennis stood at his side also eyeing Melanie's hand.

Melanie shook now. It was the loss of blood. It would make anybody shake. That's what she told herself.

"Don't let them do this," Stiles told Cora. He tried to yank free of her cobra hold on his arm.

"If I try to save her, all three of us die," she snapped. She held him around the waist as he started to fight her restraining hold.

"Keep a good hold on Mr. Stilinski," Deucalion said sternly. He turned back towards Melanie.

"What's even more interesting is how two of my alphas have suddenly left my pack. Scott McCall has quite the influence over people," he said.

He crept forward a few more steps. Melanie looked back at the cliffs.

"You are quite the martyr little protégé. So willing to die."

Deucalion's nails extended and beneath the sunglasses she could see his red eyes. Her breath hitched. He was the one who was going to do it, not Kali, not Ennis.

Her feet hurt so badly. So did her back. Hell, everything hurt. Sleeping for a few days sounded so nice. A nice cleansing shower would come after to wash this horror movie away. Too bad she wouldn't get any of that.

Looking up from her tortured feet, she glared at the bastard with a brave face. Who was he to think he could kill her?

"Nobody decides my fate, but me," she ground out darkly. A deadly smirk spread across her face as she backed up toward the edge of the cliff. The roaring of the water sounded deadly, but welcoming too.

In three fast steps she jumped off the cliff.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank You: Just Anonymous and Regin**

**Thank you for favoriting, following and reviewing. It's always appreciated:)**

* * *

Chapter 15

Derek knew they were getting close. The trees blurred as he continued to push himself, cursing himself that he took Danny over her. Melanie and Stiles's scent grew stronger. Isaac screamed and fell over suddenly causing them to stop.

"Isaac!" Derek exclaimed and caught him before he hit the ground.

He lowered the teenager to his knees. Isaac clutched his chest, his eyes flashing those golden irises. His chest burned agonizingly, causing his eyes to water. Any moment it felt like he'd completely obliterate from the inside out and holding himself didn't do anything for the pain.

"What is it?" Derek demanded. He looked up and down the boy, but wasn't finding and trace of blood or wounds.

Isaac groaned. He could barely breathe. Each breath made the pain worse until it suddenly just stopped. It didn't fade away or anything of the sort. It just up and stopped like it had never occurred.

"What the hell was that?" Derek growled angrily.

"I don't know," Isaac replied, standing up. He rubbed his chest. "It felt like a knife was shoved through my chest. I only know what that's like because Melanie stabbed me with a knife in the shoulder. It was terrible, Derek."

He'd never felt anything like that in his life. It wasn't just some physical pain. Something deep in his heart hurt, and even broke a little. There were no real words for it. His eyes were glistening, threatening tears. He clenched his fists tightly. What do I do, he thought.

At their feet were droplets of blood. Melanie's blood. That's why it was strong. Isaac's heart pounded harder. The thought of her dead sent his mind reeling.

"Something's wrong," he croaked.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. I can just feel it," Isaac said.

They continued to follow Melanie's blood trail to the edge of the cliffs. Cora sat on her butt, her hands splayed behind her. Tears brimmed her eyes, stroking her cheeks raw. Derek looked around. Stiles leaned over the edge of the cliff, staring down at the waves with a crushed look. Deucalion stood off to the side, observing their grief. Kali and Ennis eyed them cautiously in crouched positions.

"It seems that our business here is done," Deucalion said.

"Melanie!" Stiles screamed. The single word echoed hauntingly down to the water. A single tear fell over the edge, following his scream.

Deucalion turned and walked to the tree line.

"Don't come back," Derek said low.

He held Isaac back from attacking the alpha. Isaac struggled against the tight gasp. Why wasn't Derek killing them? After all this, they deserved to be torn apart. She's gone because of them. His stomach lurched from the thought. Gone. He couldn't believe that he thought that. It wasn't long ago that they'd been arguing. Maybe it had been the adrenaline, but he enjoyed their argument. Her nostrils flared and her voice had gotten heated. And for a split second everything around them disappeared. The moment was so fast that he wasn't even sure it had happened, until now. He was sure of it. Now she was gone. The sea had taken her from him.

"Derek, I don't think you understand," Deucalion said, stopping.

"If you return I will kill you," Derek said with finality. There had been enough death. If there was a fight tonight, there'd be more.

"You think you can fight me?"

"I will." His voice was strong.

Deucalion pondered those two words then turned on his heel and left with his pack. Like a stone statue, Stiles hadn't moved from his spot. Derek came up beside him and stared over the cliffs, nearly sharing the same grief stricken expression. There was no way she made it. She would've hit the rocks and drown. His jaw clenched and he shut his eyes to stop himself from crying. She fought. That's who she was, who she always was—a fighter. She wouldn't have gone out easily. It was her mission in life to make things difficult for people.

She saved the others. It was strange that she did. She didn't even really like them. That was what she showed everyone. Every opinion was filled with strong annoyance. It was all fake though. She did care.

"We have to go," Derek said.

"We have to find her!" Isaac exclaimed. His heart beat erratically in his chest.

"She's gone!" Derek yelled at the beta. His breath hitched suddenly, sounding like a hiccup. His eyes widened at the outburst. The words out loud made it much more real.

He couldn't think. He couldn't even believe he said it. His vision blurred quickly as tears brimmed his eyes. The soft crashing of the waves below made him shudder. He backed away from the gravelly edge and disappeared into the woods, leaving the people he came to rescue.

Isaac collapsed to his knees. None of them moved for hours. There were no words that crossed their lips into anything audible. When they were able to move it was just barely and the sun had begun to paint the sea in various oranges, pinks and purples. The sense of rebirth a sunrise normally portrayed only felt like a symbol of death, its beauty lost on them.

Scott had come back for them. He told them how he'd taken Ethan, Aiden, Danny, Allison and Lydia home. Isaac and Stiles sat in the back and Cora sat up front. He glanced at each of them. They'd grown pale. With the combination of dirt and blood and expressionless looks from the long night they looked dead.

"Where's Melanie? Did she already make it out? Maybe Derek got to her and they're okay. I haven't seen him since he went back into the woods," Scott said, answering his own question. He was nearly smiling, hopeful that they'd beaten the alpha pack.

His bouts of optimism were always rare and usually had good timing. This wasn't good timing. Nobody responded. Cora kept her eyes on the slowly disappearing woods. Among the filtered sun and green, she could picture Melanie running out there, not fearing for her life. She smiled as the wind whipped through her long hair. She was nearly flying as she ran with no shoes. She was fast.

"Cora," Scott pulled her from her daydream. She turned. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Saving my best friend."

"Whatever." She shrugged and leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window. In her heart she knew she should've tried to stop Melanie. Fucking moron, Cora thought enraged.

* * *

The water had gone cold on Lydia's ivory skin. The curse of being a ginger—redhead was the light skin that almost always burned under the summer sun. She'd stood under the shower-head's downpour for the last two hours. The dirt that clung to her skin was long gone as were the drip trails of blood, but it didn't feel like it. All that remained were minor cuts from branches having caught on her skin. Aiden knocked on her door often to be sure that she was okay.

She couldn't get the furious look on Danny's face out of her head. He talked the whole ride home. Nobody else spoke. Not even Scott. He focused on the road, a wrinkle set into his forehead.

The twins both had the same looks on their face. Their eyebrows were pulled together and their lips formed a grim line. They'd sealed their fate, deciding to walk away from a psychotic pack. Everyone was uneasy with their shiftiness.

Lydia had taken Aiden's hand. She shook as she did. It was unclear if they'd really left the pack, but in the depth of her gut she felt they deserved a chance. They helped get her and Danny out of the woods. She remembered the whole event clearly.

_Scott didn't let go of her wrist. It seared painfully from where the ropes had rubbed into the skin, chaffing it. _

_ "We have to go back. Allison's back there!" Lydia cried. _

_ Neither Derek nor Scott said anything. Dirt flew up around her as she struggled in Scott's grip. Why wasn't he listening? Didn't he care about Allison? She looked at Aiden hopefully. If he really cared for her he'd help. He shared the same frightened look that she had. He'd abandoned everything he knew for them, for her. _

_ "Scott—"_

_ They made it to the car. Derek pushed Danny at the car. _

_ "Get them home then come back to get everyone else. Drive fast," he said monotone._

_ "Listen asshole, I don't have any idea what's going on. Who says you won't kill us?!" Danny shouted._

_ "Get in the car!" Derek yelled at him, his eyes glowing threateningly._

_ Danny just glared and got in the car. _

_ "Tell Melanie that she and I are going to have a serious talk when this is all over," he snapped then shut the car door. _

_ Lydia had never seen Danny angry before. It was terrifying. She wasn't sure if he was going to murder everybody in the car or what. The air was thick with tension and silence, except for Danny's questions. _

_ Scott told them to get some rest each time he dropped them off. Aiden stayed with her. Ethan and Danny split ways when Scott pulled up to Danny's house. Scott suggested that he go to Derek's loft and stay there. His tone grew graver the more he spoke. The realization was hitting him. Someone might get seriously hurt. The denial didn't do any good. _

Lydia shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Her fingers were extremely wrinkly. Taking a white, fluffy towel from the rack, she dried the loose water from her hair until it was damp. She hugged her robe around her body and tied it tightly around her waist. The reflection she faced in the mirror was cloudy. That was how life was anymore. Cloudy. She was beginning to forget about what it was like to be a teenager.

* * *

"Stiles, you have school in an hour," Sheriff Stilinski said, peering into his son's room.

"Okay," Stiles sighed.

He'd only been lying down for an hour. His eyes felt tired and dry like he'd rubbed them too much. The sun peaked into the room over his the end of his bed. He looked at the floor, thinking about Melanie when she had come over the night/early morning of the attack by her psycho ex and stayed here. It had comforted her just as much as him to have one another in the same room. He wasn't sure if he would've gotten to sleep that night if she hadn't come over.

The Sheriff sat down in the computer chair and rolled up beside his son. Stiles yawned. The heaviness of his eyes increased. Lunch was going to be naptime today. But first, he was going to need a shower before going anywhere. The first thing he did once he made it through the front door was plop down on his bed. Getting up the stairs was a challenge. He tripped on the fifth step.

"Do you want to explain why you were out all night?"

"Not really, Dad."

"I have been searching for you everywhere. You've been missing for days," Stilinski grounded out. "Explain."

"There's nothing to explain," Stiles exasperated, getting up. He stretched out his arms, his muscles aching like from Lacrosse practice when Coach was having a bad day.

"Stiles, you look like roadkill."

"I got kidnapped and ended up running for my life from psychotic werewolves. Is that enough? Can I please get a shower now?" Stiles's voice shook. He didn't want his Dad to ask any more questions. The answers only got worse.

"Yeah," Sheriff breathed. "Yeah, you can go."

Stiles closed the bathroom door and met himself in the mirror. The blood on the side of his face had dried up; smudges of dirt ran across his skin everywhere. Small holes littered his shoulder from tree branches that grabbed a hold of him. He gripped the edge of the sink tightly. His knuckles turned white. He flinched, taking in a harsh breath; a flash of memory struck him.

_"Melanie!"_

His eyes shot open and he raised his hands to his hair. How many people had they lost? This was only high school. Wasn't the crazy shit supposed to happen in college?

* * *

Isaac had stayed with Scott that night. He couldn't go to an empty home. It would only make the loss that much greater, and he felt sick to his stomach. Allison offered to stay with him, but more than anything he just wanted to be alone. He knew she'd want to talk about the argument. What would he say? My body is going through a change? It does that enough already. There was no good answer for what happened, and he couldn't handle her right now.

The whole gang or pack as Stiles called it met up at lunch. The majority of classes were quiet for them as they each played last night over again in their heads. The event was different for each of them and left them inaudible. Ethan and Aiden didn't even show up.

"She couldn't have given two shits about any of us," Scott spoke up first. "I don't get it."

"Because, she did care. Or at least she knew how much we meant to each other," Danny said low.

"How's Derek?" Stiles asked. "Cora?"

"I haven't heard from them," Scott said.

"If it isn't the alpha pack killing people then the killer is still on the loose," Allison chimed in.

"They're sacrifices," Stiles said.

Every head at the table turned to look at him.

"I'd been looking at my Dad's case files over the last few weeks. The blow to the head, strangulation and cut throat; all sacrifice. I was going to say something, but then there was the whole sacrifice thing…" he said flat and emotionlessly, trailing off. He stared down at the table, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Why are people being sacrificed?" Danny asked after a few minutes passed.

It was confusing enough to know that his friends weren't his normal friends and they had decided not to share that fact. But sacrifices? His head swirled with information overload.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski didn't leave for the station right away. There were calls that had to be made. Melissa was in the same situation as him. Scott didn't tell her much of anything. Chris had called him seeking answers. What the hell happened that the kids had gotten so shaken up then couldn't tell them? He knew how their lives were and he accepted it, to a point. His next call was to the local veterinarian, Deaton. He worked with Derek on a more personal level. He would know something.

Getting ready to dial, there was a thudding at the door. His lips pursed together. He thought about making them wait. This was more important. The thudding persisted followed by the sound of something sliding across the door, almost like scratching.

Huffing, he shoved his phone in his pocket then brushed his fingers across his gun holster.

"I'm coming," he grumbled, opening the door.

Wet like a drowned cat, Melanie clutched the doorframe, trying to hold herself up. Her hair dripped and clung to her face and arms.

"Melanie, oh my God," Sheriff Stilinski said, frozen by the half-dead sight.

"He-" she hiccupped, her stomach lurching painfully for the umpteenth time. She puked up blood in a mixture of water over the welcome mat, her body arching involuntarily. "Hel-help."

Her eyes half-lidded, she felt the grip of the wooden doorframe under her hand slipping and she fell forward. Her body thudded to the ground and she stared at the Sheriff's shoes, more water pushing up her esophagus. It oozed from her mouth. Sheriff Stilinski was drawn to her back immediately. Two large scale lesions were spread across it with other small ones. Her eyes fluttered shut, the stinging pain surging through her nerves.

* * *

**Review for me?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank You: Just Anonymous, xLadyInBluex, maddysavage, and solarflares**

**I really appreciate the reviews, favorites and followings! You guys are so amazing. **

* * *

Chapter 16

Sheriff Stilinski slammed on his brakes right in front of the emergency room doors of the hospital. Running around the front of the car, he opened the passenger door and caught the top of Melanie's body as she fell out of the car limply. She whimpered, staring up at the blue sky as he picked her up in his arms. The pressure on the gashes had her wriggling from the strong discomfort. Surges of sharp pains scaled over her backside. She gasped for air. Her lungs swelled, making her choke.

"Help! We need help!" Sheriff Stilisnki yelled, rushing through the automatic sliding doors.

Melissa was finishing paperwork at the front desk as he burst into the clean institution. She dropped the pen and hurried to his side. She tucked a few stray curls that dangled in eyesight behind her ear, grabbing Melanie's hand. Her pulse was weak, slow like that of a sad song.

"Get a doctor," she yelled.

She pulled out a small flashlight from her front pocket and shined it in Melanie's eyes. Neither pupil gave off a response. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head from a mixture of the fluorescent lights and the increasingly agonizing surges throughout her whole body.

"What happened?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know. She collapsed at my front door," the sheriff replied.

"What?" Melissa said, confused.

"It was like she was drowning," he said, laying her on a gurney that two other nurses brought up next to them. "I performed CPR then drove here. She coughed up some water..."

Melanie bolted upright suddenly, screaming. Streaks of red tainted the white sheets of the bed underneath her. Everybody jumped back, all of the staff going silent. Her wounds trickled down her back. There was no telling how much blood she'd lost. Other wounds like the one on her forehead and palm throbbed painfully.

"Oh my god," Melissa breathed, covering her mouth. She should be dead, she thought, looking at Melanie crying out with her back arched and her arms stretched out helplessly in disturbing angles. Melissa's heart raced in her chest, terrified. Victims didn't come into the E.R. like this unless they'd been hurt by something abnormal. Something like a werewolf. She recognized the signs by now.

The screaming stopped quickly, and Melanie moved to get off of the gurney. Her movements were robotic as if she was on autopilot. Her body was the only thing responding and her consciousness was taking the backseat like she wasn't in there.

"Mel, no. You have to stay." The sheriff said, gently pushing her back down on the gurney.

"They'll get me. I can't—I ca-" Melanie tried to swat his hand away, missing it by several inches. Looking around, she swayed. Everything blended together in a blurry fashion. Her whole body gave way, and she fell sideways onto the pillow of the gurney.

"We need to treat her now," Melissa said, pushing the girl down the hallway. "Call Scott and Stiles."

She yelled for the doctor again. A woman in a white coat rushed past the sheriff. Melanie disappeared behind double doors into the O.R. He ignored the glances directed at him from orderlies and other staff who slowly got back to their work. His arms and shirt was smeared with blood. He closed his eyes feeling more confused than before. There was still nothing. What happened last night?

He pulled out his phone quickly and started dialing. This time he was getting answers.

* * *

Scott felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Ms. Blake's eyebrows rose as she eyed him, having heard it. He let out a quiet, nervous laugh and ignored it. It started vibrating again seconds later. Scott looked over at Stiles who mouthed 'answer it'. It buzzed two more times before Ms. Blake spoke,

"Please answer it Scott. It doesn't seem like your caller is going to stop."

Her voice was terse and her polite smile had vanished. She set down the book in her hands and waited.

"Okay," he said.

He slid from his seat and left the classroom. Allison's face scrunched together curiously. He just shook his head, ignoring the other stares. The caller ID read the sheriff.

"Hello?" Scott leaned against the lockers.

"Scott? Why haven't you picked up," sheriff Stilinski demanded.

"Because I'm in class. I do go to school, you know," Scott hissed.

The line was quiet. Scott glanced up and down the hallway. He wasn't trying to sound rude. He rubbed his tired eyes. The sheriff's voice dropped.

"Melanie is in the hospital."

"What?! That's—" Scott couldn't find the right words. He could barely even breathe. She was alive. The crushing tightness in his chest released. The number of friends he'd lost just kept growing. He and Melanie weren't close, but he was glad she wasn't dead. "We're on our way."

He hung up and dashed into back class to grab his bookbag.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ms. Blake asked.

"That was," he paused awkwardly, "my mom, yeah. She said she really needs me. There's an emergency. My dog was hit by a person—person in a car."

Stiles, Allison, and Lydia looked him with combined confusion and stupidity. Scott shoved his notebook into his bag and zipped it.

"Stiles, she asked if you would come with. You have a faster car to, uhh, get there since I don't own a car," Scott stuttered. "Please, my _dog_."

Stiles was up and following him out of class before he finished his sentence. A part of him hoped that something had been uncovered about the murders. Maybe Melissa found something that could be helpful. The urgency in his best friend's voice made him excited, yet nervous. Ms. Blake stuttered as she attempted to stop them.

"Please sit back down," she said, her tone growing terse.

The boys kept walking towards the door with no intention to do so. Stiles stayed close on Scott's heels and ran into his back when Ms. Blake spoke shrilly.

"Sit down or you both get detention!" she exclaimed, making the other students jump from high pitch in her voice.

Scott's hand was on the doorframe. He looked down at his shoes. He couldn't just sit here while Melanie was in the hospital. Who knows how long she had. The whole class looked at them as if hanging by a thread, wondering what their next move would be. Detention was nothing new. He and Stiles had been there more times than they could count on both hands. They'd probably been to detention more times then they'd been to class. The threat wasn't enough to keep them. Scott glanced at his best friend. There was that look on his face. The one that reassured him that Stiles had his back. There was a slight thrill in the expression too that made Scott smirk.

"That's it, detention for both of you," Ms. Blake called after them.

They still didn't come back into the room. It was silent for several moments. Her eyebrows were knitted together angrily. Student's sunk in their seats and grabbed the edge of their desk, knowing that the rest of class was going to twice as dreadful now that she was in a mood.

"You know, Scott looks really shaken up. We should make sure that Scott is okay," Allison said to Lydia with an obvious nod to follow them. She turned to the side and slid from her desk cautiously, not wanting to get struck by the cobra.

"Why do I have to go?" Lydia uttered sharply.

"Let's go," Allison gritted through her teeth, giving her a look.

"What? No!" Ms. Blake hissed. "Stay in your seats."

They rushed out into the hall, also ignoring her. Ms. Blake's voice echoed with detentions for them as well. Scott and Stiles hadn't left yet. They were only a few feet ahead. Her Dad wasn't going to be happy about detention, but he'd be proud of her for doing the right thing.

Getting back to the right side wasn't easy. The code; what hunters lived by, compromised her entire life and the lives of those she cared about most. There was still a large guilt spot from what she did to Isaac, having stabbed him in the back, literally. Almost killing your friends based on what your estranged grandfather tells you about your dead mother would probably always leave a dark spot within. She didn't deserve someone as sweet and caring as Isaac. Going down that road again was not an option. That's why a new code was made. She'd help those who could not help themselves.

"Melanie's alive. Your Dad and my Mom are at the hospital with her now," she heard Scott tell Stiles.

By the time the four of them got to the hospital, the sheriff had already talked to the doctor. There was no internal bleeding and all of the water in Melanie's lungs had been drained, but she was in a coma. Whatever she had been through shut her body down. Any chance of waking up was up to her, but the more she remained in a coma the less likely it'd be that she'd wake up.

"What happened last night, and no dancing around the answer this time. That girl was in hysterics before she went unconscious," sheriff Stilinski said, pointing at both boys sternly.

Scott and Stiles shared their stories of last night. Each of them struggled in telling him. Stiles ended up stuttering through his and couldn't finish having been there the whole time.

"She'll be okay right?"

The voice was faint and filled with struggle, but broke through the conversation. The sheriff looked past Scott and Stiles at Isaac. Danny stood a few feet away from him, leaning against the wall. He still looked angry and wouldn't look at any of them.

Allison and Lydia sat near the corner, across from Melanie's room. Two police officers stood outside the door like robots, completely expressionless.

"We heard you guys trying to whisper out in the hall, so we followed you," Danny said, seething.

"Where's Derek?" Scott asked, glaring at Stiles. If he hadn't been talking so loud the whole school could hear, they wouldn't have had followers.

"I don't know. He didn't answer his phone," sheriff Stilinski replied.

"Can we see her?" Scott's voice went back to being quiet and sensitive.

"Family only for the time being."

"She doesn't exactly have family unless you count Derek, and he's not here," Scott replied. "Please."

The sheriff let out a long breath. They would sit here all day until they would be allowed to see her. That's how it was when Lydia had been attacked last year after the dance.

"Let them in," the sheriff told the officers. They nodded. The one on the left opened the door for them. Allison watched as Isaac went in first, not paying any mind to the others or caring that they watched him closely. He could feel the curious stares on his back. Allison bit the corner of her lip with the realization that he was attracted her. There wasn't any other reason that he'd be ten times more concerned than the others.

Allison and Lydia went in last. Allison watched Isaac lay Melanie's glasses on the small stand by the door. Stiles perched himself at the end of her bed. Allison sat in the chair against the wall in the corner. Melanie looked like she was sleeping.

"I'm going to go talk to Derek," Scott said.

He thought that seeing her would bring some sort of relief, but his heart fell as he looked at her. Her right hand was in a brace as were two fingers on that hand. She bore a cut on her cheek and a black eye just like Allison. A small cut laid up in the corner of her forehead near the hair line.

As a hum of whispers surrounded her, she still didn't wake. He gripped the bed frame that he leaned against tightly. Stiles looked down, his eyebrows scrunching together giving away his troubled thoughts. After letting go, Scott's grip remained in the frame with the metal indented. He walked out of the room, listening to Melanie's slow and steady heartbeat.

Isaac sat down beside his roommate. She looked like Sleeping Beauty, well, Sleeping Beauty who joined Fight Club. She looked glowingly beautiful, yet badass with all of her injuries. He didn't know how every girl he'd known did it. Erica, Allison, Melanie, Cora, even Lydia; they all had this attitude. The world could go suck it because they didn't care—that's the attitude. The one that gave them the courage to take beatings like this. It wasn't pride driven either. It was survival.

"I'm here," he whispered to her. It's pointless to speak, he thought. She probably can't even hear me.

Allison's lips puckered, hearing it. Stiles wasn't paying any attention. He mumbled to himself, but nobody could catch what he was saying. It sounded full of guilt and sorrow. He'd glance up at her, but look away quickly.

"I bet she's going to want some of her stuff when she wakes up." Stiles said finally, looking at Isaac. "Can I borrow your house keys?"

Isaac tossed him the keys without a single thought. He didn't look away from the Sleeping Beauty. He clasped his hands together as he hunched forward and leaned on his knees, watching her like she'd wake any second. All any of them could do was wait.

"I'll go with," Danny said. "The tension in here is awkward."

Isaac still didn't seem to hear them. Allison kept quiet and watched, feeling that if she disturbed him he'd retaliate in some way that would further this unfamiliarity that was taking him over.

"Do uh, do you guys want anything? I'm kind of hungry," Lydia said, her voice squeaking nervously.

"Coffee would be great," Allison mumbled.

"Isaac?" Lydia asked.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"I'll go ask the sheriff if he wants anything." Lydia stood and exited. The sound of her heels pierced the silence in the room.

Allison looked from Isaac to Melanie. She didn't understand. What made him so intrigued in her? All she's done is nearly die, twice. Their friends nearly died because of her. This sudden attentiveness towards her was dangerous.

A part of Allison, the part that hadn't hesitated to try to kill her friends, hoped that Melanie would just stop breathing. If she just stopped breathing a part of this horrible nightmare would end. A sudden thought occurred like a vision. Her toes curled and her jaw tightened.

She pictured jumping on top of the comatose girl, straddling her and ripping the oxygen tube that was plugged to her nose out and wrapping it around her tender looking neck. The heart monitor beeped faster and faster as she pulled the tubing tighter and tighter. Isaac ripped her off of the unmoving Melanie. She landed on her butt. That didn't hold her off for long. He was acting so taken and concerned with her, rubbing his thumbs over her neck to make sure she was okay. He'd never acted this tender with her. He didn't even call to make sure she was okay after she'd made it home last night.

Shoving him aside, she tightened the oxygen tube around Melanie's throat again. The heart rate monitor beeped faster and faster. Allison pulled the tube tighter. It sunk into her skin turning her throat purple and she didn't fight it. Isaac's attempt to stop her failed, and the heart monitors fast paced beeps stopped and was just a loud tone of her death. Death: 10:34am.

"Allison…Allison?"

Allison blinked, jumping in her seat a little at Lydia saying her name. She blinked rapidly. Lydia held a steaming cup of black coffee in front of her nose. The strong, bitter smell was mouthwatering.

"Here," Lydia said. She sat back down in her seat.

Allison turned her head away from the bored redhead. Her lips quivered. She was losing him. She didn't know how, but it was happening. Unknowingly, tears streaked down her cheeks quietly. A curse and strength of being a hunter was the ability to be silent.

* * *

**Review for me?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the followings, reviews, and favorites. Here is a new chapter for the weekend. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Melanie shot up, sweating heavily. Catching her breath, she leaned back on her arms and stared up at the ceiling, her hair dangling behind her, tickling her arms. Her chest heaved up and down. She couldn't remember what she dreamt about. All she could remember was blackness, that and water and pain. There had been a lot of that. The head of a dog—no a wolf, sprang up at the end of the bed, its ears perked. Curious golden eyes stared at her.

"I'm okay," she told it. The furry animal cocked its head to the side, not believing her. "Really. I'm fine."

It let out a sigh. Melanie looked around. She was in her room. It was half messy and organized like she liked it. Organized chaos she called it. Some things were allowed to be messy while others not so much. A messy desk was okay as was a messy bed. The floor? No, absolutely not.

She was wearing navy shorts and an old grey t-shirt. She didn't recognize the shirt let alone remember when she put it on. It was for some high school team or something. Was it hers? She shrugged her eyebrows and slid out of bed. It was hot. Her skin crawled with beads of sweat that tickled her skin light olive skin. The wolf leaped off the bed and followed her out of the room and to Isaac's room. Did he crank the heat?

She knocked on his door.

"Isaac? Hey, did you turn up the heat again?" she asked. She waited for an answer, but one never came. She knocked again.

When he didn't answer she grabbed the doorknob. The wolf on her heels whined.

"Don't whine. He's not answering." She turned the door knob and cracked the door open. "Please don't be naked."

He'd brought Allison over a few times and that was fine, but the walls were thin. She peeked her head in through the small opening. His bed was empty. It looked like his bed hadn't been made for days. Then again, it was Isaac. He wasn't much of a housekeeper when it came to his room, like ever.

She closed the door and made her way downstairs through the dark, flipping on lights as she went. He wasn't anywhere downstairs either. She looked at the thermostat. It was at seventy degrees like always. Everything was in its usual place.

"Do you know where he is," Melanie directed at the canine as she plopped down on the couch. It hopped up beside her and laid down, laying its head on her lap. Its body took up the rest of the couch space. It looked up at her with sappy eyes. "No, I guess not."

She sighed heavily and scratched behind the wolf's ear. Everyone must've had plans. The wolf leaned into the soothing scratching. Melanie giggled at how its eyes were closing from it. Lap dog wannabe, she thought.

"You're completely useless aren't you," she said with a chuckle. The wolf yipped and whined as if offended.

Its eyes glowed the most beautiful color of pinkish-purple that she'd ever seen. She remained mesmerized until it faded.

"What beautiful eyes you have," she said in awe. Her words were barely louder than a whisper or air. It seemed unnatural that a wolf's eyes would turn that color. Blue or red, yes. She'd never seen eyes like this though.

"Where did you get eyes like that?" she asked, rubbing its cheeks.

It sighed and put the full weight of its head into her hands. A knock at the door made both of them jump. The wolf growled as the knocks continued. Melanie felt the animal's body tense up, ready to protect and attack.

"Stop!" Melanie hissed.

She got up and answered the door, her hand shaking some as she did. It was probably Danny anyway.

"Thank god!" Stiles exclaimed, walking in past her. He breathed hard as if he'd just ran the mile. "Scott keeps talking and talking, and he won't shut up!"

"Usually it's you who has issues not shutting up," Melanie said, forgetting that he just walked in uninvited.

"I just can't take it anymore! Do you have any milk? I'm really thirsty," he said. His head jerked around, looking at everything.

"Check the fridge," she grumbled, rolling her eyes. Man, he's needy, she thought. The wolf jumped off the couch and trotted her side.

Melanie looked down at the animal then out the front door. It was nearly pitch black out there. Fireflies floated around aimlessly. Their tails lit up dimly. They were so pretty. She wanted to go out and catch one like she did when she was younger. She'd put them in a jar and poke holes in the top.

"It's not safe though," she said aloud.

She walked out onto the porch, hoping to get a better look. The light the fireflies provided wasn't enough to show her what was out there. A chill from the light breeze covered her legs in goosebumps. Something was out there. She could feel it.

A rattling cam from the kitchen. She looked back into the house. It seemed so far away now. Melanie shook her head, laughing lightly. Stiles must not have found the milk yet. He'll find it eventually. He just needs to search the back of the fridge.

She stepped off the porch, leaving Stiles in the house with his mission. The wolf followed closely beside Melanie. The glow of its eyes was constant just like the fireflies that were surrounding them. It was protecting her or at least that's what she thought. She felt safe with the strange animal. It certainly wasn't leaving her side.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as the light from the porch faded. Instantly, she realized that she wasn't in her front yard. She was in a cemetery. Hundreds of gravestones surrounded her from all directions, A mist nipping at her ankles.

"It doesn't matter anymore,"

Melanie spun around, grabbing her chest. Her heart raced achingly from the fright. She tilted her head to the side. Somebody sat on a tombstone nearby. The shadowed figure spoke again.

"I can't do my homework. I don't even know how."

Melanie took a step closer. The hunched over silhouette was familiar.

"Derek?"

His head shot up, but he looked straight ahead in a dead stare. It was him. His posture was always terrible. She couldn't read his expression, but she could see his glowing red eyes. There was nothing ominous about them like she'd seen before. No, these eyes were soft, defeated, giving up and losing hope. Hope of what though?

"What are you doing out here?" she asked. Maybe he came to visit Laura. He was pretty far off from her grave to be visiting her if he was.

He didn't reply. She crept closer to him. Her stomach twisted the way it did when she knew something wasn't right and something definitely wasn't right. Three or so feet away from him, the wolf started to growl, bearing its teeth. Melanie took another step, swatting away a firefly that flew close to her head. The ground sucked her foot up to her knee where she was suddenly. Screaming, she reached out for Derek as the ground continued to pull under like quicksand. She pressed against the pull, but it was no use.

"Derek!" she screamed.

The alpha looked back over his shoulder, but didn't move otherwise.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he repeated unfazed. He turned back around and kept staring out at the darkness.

The wolf who'd stuck by her side growled at Derek and snapped its teeth at him. Turning to Melanie, it circled around her helplessly. She'd sunk up to her thighs.

"Help me," she pleaded, her eyes watering.

The wolf whined in response, its tail tucked between its legs, wishing to do anything. She grabbed at patches of grass, but they ripped from her grasp. She'd sunk up to her waist.

Suddenly a loud yelp resounded through the cemetery.

"No!" Melanie screamed, seeing the wolf being pulled into the ground too. She reached out for the animal.

Dirt sprayed as hands shot up from beneath the ground and grabbed the animal. The wolf disappeared beneath the earth. More limbs shot up around her and grabbed her arms and shoulders. Screams echoed over and over again across the land of death. The dirty, bug eaten hands were so much stronger than her and continued to drag her down. Melanie clenched her eyes shut as dirt seeped its way into the entryways of her face as she unwillingly became another grave in the cemetery. Her body itched from creepy crawlies over her skin.

"It's simple really! Just look here!"

Melanie's eyes shot open then shut from the sudden bright burst of yellow sun in her eyes. She blinked a few times, her eyebrows pinching together as she adjusted to the light. Finstock sat on his desk Indian style. Ethan and Aiden stood at the chalkboard. Numbers, letters, words, and symbols that Melanie didn't recognize were scrawled all over it.

"I'm confused," Aiden admitted. His shoulders slumped with defeat. Ethan stared at the board, his eyes squinting in concentration, unwilling to give up.

"We're all stuck down here," Cora said, scratching behind her ear in the desk beside her.

Melanie looked around the classroom. What was going on? A hushed woof caught Melanie's ear and she looked at the doorway. She smiled at seeing her companion. She thought she'd lost him for sure. Her instinct kept telling her it was a he, but she wasn't completely sure.

She looked back at the twins who stood on either side of Finstock. He still sat crossed legged. He pointed at various spots on the board. Whatever test they were taking, she hoped she didn't have to take it too.

"You two work better together," Finstock sighed. He laid his forehead in his hand. "This shouldn't be so hard. Are you always this stupid?"

Aiden and Ethan looked at one another pouting, but remained quiet and kept working on the board. The pieces of chalk in their hands were down to tiny bits.

Melanie got up from the desk. Cora still scratched behind her ear. I hope she doesn't have a flea problem, Melanie thought. Derek would be pissed if she did. Watching her scratch made Melanie itch. She scratched her arm and walked towards the door.

Looking down at herself, there was no dirt on her skin or under her fingernails. She wasn't wearing her shorts and oversized t-shirt anymore either. Dark blue skinny jeans and a vibrant orange top that had a hood instead. The front scooped low. She wore a black tank top underneath. She was still barefoot though. She wiggled her toes. The Aqua toenail polish shimmered in the late afternoon sunlight.

She walked out of the classroom then stopped suddenly faced with strangeness. Scott was leaning against the lockers. He pulled the strings of his hoodie back and forth, entertained like a child. He grinned like a fool, his tongue sticking out a little.

"That's the most fun he's had in a long time."

Melanie turned. Danny leaned on the lockers across from him. He wore his P.E clothes. He wasn't angry at her like she figured he'd be. Like any other day, he was laid back. Melanie smiled.

"I don't think any of us have had that much fun in a long time," he said. "Aren't teenagers supposed to have fun? Maybe we just forgot."

The wolf stared up at him curiously, sniffing at the air.

"You've gained a new friend," Danny continued. He stared down at the animal. "It seems like the sky only falls when we're hungry."

"Are you hungry?" Melanie asked, her eyebrows knitted together. Strange question, but her stomach growled.

"No, not right now. I should go help Ethan though. Have you seen him?"

"He's trying to solve a physics problem," Melanie answered, pointing blindly to the class she left.

"Thanks. I don't think he'll ever figure out the answer. That problem is hard. It took me seven years to find the answer."

"Oh," Melanie said, with a slow nod.

He disappeared into the classroom. Scott still didn't notice her there and continued play with the strings of his hoodie. Melanie looked down at her furry companion.

"He's so weird," she whispered.

The wolf trotted down the hall. Melanie followed after him. There wasn't much else to do. She wasn't going back to class. There was nothing there for her and watching Scott play with his hoodie was pathetic.

They wandered down hallway after hallway. The clocks were all stopped at 4:15, so she wasn't sure what time it was. The sun never moved making the daylight never ending.

"Little protégé."

Melanie froze mid-step at those cold, yet wise sounding words that belonged to no other but an alpha. The hairs on her arms rose. The wolf spun and growled at Deucalion threateningly. Melanie met the wolf's eyes. They wouldn't win this fight. She knew right then what the wolf was thinking and gave him a nod. It was as if they shared the same thoughts and ideas.

Turning, she ran. The wolf was hot on her heels, following her. She didn't know how she knew what he was thinking. She just felt it in her bones and muscles.

"You won't escape!" Deucalion yelled. A roar followed his words.

Melanie ran faster, trying not to slip on the linoleum. She turned four corners before finding a dead end with a door. The janitor's closet. Her hair whipped around her throat as she looked back over her shoulder. The alpha wasn't behind them. She flung the door open and went inside. The room was six feet by six feet with shelves against each wall. A dirty sink stuck out to her left, so the room actually seemed like five by five feet.

At her feet, the wolf pawed at the floor near the shelves, whining. His whines grew and grew until they were howls of panic.

"Calm down!" Melanie exclaimed, kneeling beside the canine. "They'll find us!"

She reached out and grabbed him in an attempt to stop his frantic panic. Her fingers sunk into his soft black and silver fur. He snarled and snapped at her, his teeth white a sharp.

"Stop!" she screamed, not letting go.

He wrestled in her arms more and more, howling, trying to get free. He clawed her skin, tearing it open. Her arm bled out onto the floor around them, but she still held on. He'd protected her and now it was her turn to protect him.

"It's okay," she told him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He bit down into her shoulder, sending sharp pains down through her side. She threw her head back, letting out a sharp cry. The piercing sound made the animal jump and release its jaws. Her hold loosened around him. Blood from the bite covered his lips. He stopped struggling, a guilt ridden whine coming from deep within then began to lick her shoulder some before laying his head on her shoulder. Melanie hissed as his fur prickled the bite.

"It's okay," she said, running her fingers through the wolf's fur.

Her arm tickled as the blood trickled down and soaked through the shoulder of her top. Small holes from his teeth were left in the nice top.

"We're okay," she said.

Her heart pounded with adrenaline in her chest. After letting go of the wolf, she put her ear to the door. There wasn't a sound on the other side. She grabbed the door knob shakily and twisted it, pushing the door open. The wolf leaped out first and put his nose to the air.

Melanie crawled out of the closet and into the kitchen of her house.

"Well?" she asked.

The wolf turned and sneezed then blankly stared at her. Melanie huffed, rolling her eyes, and crawled out of the closet then stood up. There was nobody around.

"Who are you anyway?" Melanie said, following the animal into the living room. He didn't reply. Fine, be the silent type, she thought annoyed.

A quart of milk, mostly empty, sat on the counter. Stiles found the milk. There was no cup. He must've drunk it straight from the carton. Melanie wrinkled her nose. I'll have to buy more in the morning, she thought.

"I'm exhausted," Melanie yawned. "I'm going to go to sleep."

She went upstairs and went straight down the hall. Yawning again, she took off her orange shirt, leaving her in the black tank top then crawled into bed. She'd never been so comfortable. The wolf jumped up onto the bed and settled at her feet. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. This wasn't her room. It was messy everywhere and smelled funky like stale chips kind of, but oh well. Turning over, she closed her eyes. The pillow she nestled into smelled good; sweet and of a boy. Her shoulder ached dully, but her exhaustion was stronger. Her body got heavier and heavier until she fell asleep.

Her bones ached when she stirred. Her breathing grew ragged and her back surged with unbearable stinging sensations that lanced through her. She blinked with groggy eyes. There was only greyness. She could slowly make out a few shapes, but they weren't completely clear. It was everybody. They were here, wherever here was. Everybody, but Derek and Cora…and Scott.

* * *

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. I'm grateful for the reviews, favoriting, and following. Thank you!**

**Now enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Melanie didn't wake them yet. She ran her fingers through her hair and watched them with surprise. She figured Derek and Cora would be here, but she didn't expect this. Isaac sat in a chair next to her bed, lying on her bedside. His head rested on his arms; the most peaceful look on his face. She almost ran her fingers through his curls, but stopped herself. The urge was nail biting, but she didn't have the right so she just grabbed a handful of the blanket at her side.

Stiles sat on the ground with his back against the wall. Her messenger bag sat beside him. His head laid on Danny, who sat on his other side. Danny's head leaned back against the wall. Lydia was across the room in a chair. Her head was on Allison's shoulder. Allison looked so proper as she slept, leaning back with her head dropped forward. Her hands sat clasped together in her lap.

"Usually, this is every girl's dream," she mumbled. Not seeing Derek among the several faces that surrounded her, her heart dropped. He was probably pissed off that she would try such a stunt.

She propped herself up on her elbows, relieving the pressure on her back, and pulled herself up so that she sat up fully. She wrinkled her nose from itchiness and pulled the oxygen tube from her nostrils. Isaac opened his eyes, inhaling deep.

"You're awake," he breathed, his eyes wide like a child's.

Melanie rubbed her eyes, yawning. The IV tube coming from her arm swung as she did.

Stiles shot forward with extreme vigilance. His head swooped around the room, stopping at Melanie. He jumped up and was at her bedside with her messenger bag in the blink of an eye, standing across beside Isaac. He blinked, his head bobbing with each one as if he had something stuck in his eyes. He wanted to hug her and punch her. Could that be done at the same time? That would be something he could test out later. If he hit her now, Isaac would deck him hard enough that it would leave a scar. Danny outstretched his arms and yawned.

Allison and Lydia jumped awake from the obnoxious sound he made while doing so. Lydia looked around the room with doe eyes.

"How long have I been out?" Melanie asked as she reached for her arm.

Isaac stopped her from pulling her IV tube from her arm. She huffed. It was uncomfortable being hooked up to all of that machinery. Hospitals were creepy and ridiculously cold. The shorter her stay the better. There were dead people here. A whole room full of them below them. That thought always made her shiver.

"You've been in a coma for nearly a week," he replied.

"Don't worry, I made sure to brush your hair so it didn't get that real dulled look," Lydia piped. "I don't think it helped much though."

Melanie wanted to say something back, but she just laughed silently. That's why my hair was so soft, she thought. Knowing that Lydia had actually done anything was funny. At least Melanie's hair was taken care of.

"How do you feel?" Stiles asked.

Melanie's eyes squinted. She wasn't sure. Her stomach growled, answering the question. Never mind.

"Hungry. I could really go for a bacon burger that's been completely doused in bacon grease." She smacked her lips together, swallowing the drool back and smiled at him expectantly.

"Fine," he sighed, hanging his head. He didn't want go right after her waking up. "But no dying."

He punched her in the arm. Her eyes bulged from her head, surprised by the attack. She gaped at him, holding her arm. It throbbed for a short minute.

Hitting her was the only thing Stiles could get close enough to do. If stupid Isaac wasn't in the way, he would've hugged her too. The disturbed look of shock on her face left him content.

"Stiles!" Allison and Danny yelled in unison.

"You know why," Stiles said to Melanie, trying to use a dark, ominous tone, but falling short. He mustered a serious look that made her giggle. There's only one person he could've gotten that from. Derek.

"I'm going to go get the nurse," Danny said, avoiding looking at her.

Melanie opened her mouth to stop him, but he rushed out too quickly. There was so much she had to explain. She bit her lower lip, wishing he hadn't found out the way he did. He was the one person who wasn't judgy when she first came here. She didn't want to lose him. She needed him. From deep within, she let out a long breath.

"Has anyone tried talking to him?" she asked.

"He didn't want to talk to us. He yelled a lot at Scott, Stiles and Isaac, but he wouldn't listen to them. He wanted to wait and talk to you," Allison said.

She hadn't gotten up from her seat like the others. She just shifted uncomfortably. However, she did seem pleasantly happy that she'd awoken from the brightness of her eyes.

"We'll go get the sheriff. He's been at the station working overtime," Allison said.

Both girls left the room quickly. Allison gave a fleeting glance with hopelessness. Melanie's face pinched together, confused. She was in such a hurry to get out of here. Melanie looked over at Isaac, wondering what she was missing out of this disturbance from Allison.

"Is she okay?"

"We've all been worried about you. We thought you were dead," Isaac said.

"I thought I was dead. Remind me to never go jumping off cliffs again. I am never saving people again," she said, waving her hands like an umpire striking out a baseball player.

"Good, be selfish. The world needs more selfish people," Isaac said with a chuckle. He met her gaze as he said it.

He touched her hand, his fingers lightly grasping it. Her pulse jumped at the touch though she appeared perfectly alright and unfazed. Melanie stared down at it. It was surreal to touch him. His fingers were longer than her small, slender ones and his palm covered the top of her hand easily. The hold wasn't friendly. It was more than that. It was gentle with a light squeeze, caring.

"You scared the living hell out of us…out of me," he said low, fighting the tremble in his voice.

There it was. Everything Melanie thought she was imagining, the spark, the looks, gestures, thoughts, they were all real. It wasn't all him though. A warm, chilling sensation crawled up her arm and down to her toes at the small squeeze he gave her hand. At least I'm not paralyzed, she thought.

"You can't get rid of your roommate that easily and there's no way you're getting my TV," she said.

She tried to ignore that look and how it lingered, trying to catch her eye. His looks were getting bolder, and so were her feelings towards him. What were those feelings anyway? She wasn't sure, except that he had her heading spinning half the time, smiling inwardly other times and making her feel as if butterflies were stabbing her in the stomach all the time. It sucked. He made her feel these things and she struggled to keep them from going further, but now, looking at him from right here, she wanted to think those thoughts, let them roam free.

He wasn't like Seth. In the back of her heart, she could feel it. He couldn't hurt her and he wouldn't. She was so sure.

Melanie squeezed his hand, tempted to pull him into the bed and lay there with him. More than anything, she wanted to kiss him. She'd wanted that since day one. But, she kept telling herself that what she felt didn't mean anything. That it was just her need to get laid. She could go see Drake for that. Maybe she would sometime. He was such a good guy.

"Yeah, because that's exactly what I want," Isaac retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Let me help." His voice was soft with the request, his eyes drawn to the multiple areas of injury.

Her eyebrows furrowed, confused by the request. The pain scoured over the flesh of her back lessened as did the slight throb in the corner of her head. This was much better than the morphine drip. She looked away from him and at the cheap art hanging on the walls. The pastel painting was on the wall of every room probably. The connection Isaac was making by taking her pain away wasn't just a friendly gesture. She wasn't an idiot to think otherwise. So, she continued to look around the room and not at him. Succumbing to her thoughts didn't mean she'd act on them. And, though it would've been the right thing to do, she didn't pull her hand from his right away.

"She's awake," Melissa said happily, walking into the room.

Melanie snatched her hand out of Isaac's grasp. Melissa looked up from her clipboard in her usual blue and white nursing scrubs and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked coming up on Melanie's other side. She took her stethoscope from around her neck and pressed it to the teen's chest. Melanie hunched forward, grunting quietly. Isaac looked away as she did.

"Like death," Melanie answered blandly. "Can I leave?"

"I don't think so. We need to take another look at your back. You'll be here for another night for observation just to be safe," Melissa said.

Melanie stared at her flatly as if no words made it to her brain. She straightened her back, stretching the stiff yet tender muscles, biting back a groan while doing so. Though agonizing pain shot up and down her spine, it also felt relieving. She hunched back over again and let out and a long breath.

"I can either sneak out of the hospital or you can just sign me out. I'd really like to get some sleep in my own bed," Melanie said.

Melissa sighed. Melanie ignored the look of disagreement, determined to get out of here. The place reeked of disease and death.

"You're just like them. Don't listen to anybody." Melissa motioned to Isaac. "You find a way not to make no an acceptable answer. Give me a few minutes."

Melissa took out the IV tubes in her arms and the heart rate monitor attached to her finger.

"Go ahead and get dressed. I'll meet you at the front counter, and we'll take care of a few things."

Melanie nodded. Melissa exited and Stiles came in.

"Out," she ordered. He opened his mouth to protest. "Go, both of you. I need to get dressed."

"But I got—" Stiles tried.

"Go," she drawled, rolling her eyes. Leaving this place took first place and put food in second place instantly. She flung back the covers and gasped as another stinging sensation shot up her back. Isaac stopped halfway out the door, looking back at her with a sudden surge of concern.

Her legs were polka dotted in bruises of various colors and sizes. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and winced as she set her feet on the floor. It was cold against the pads of her feet. There were dull aches everywhere, making the work Isaac had done seem pointless. Her whole body felt like one huge hangover.

Taking a step, the aches turned sharp and her knees gave out. Prepared to hit the floor, she was shocked when she didn't. Isaac caught her around the waist, and held her one arm, the muscle of it tense and hard. Her hair brushed the floor. He set her on her feet with caution and tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"Careful," he said. "We wouldn't want you to fall back into a coma."

He placed her hand on the bed then exited, closing the door behind him. Melanie caught her breath then opened her messenger bag that sat at the end of the bed. Inside there was a change of clothing and her car keys. There were no shoes though. She smirked. Stiles didn't forget the shoes. He knew better than that. She wouldn't have put them on if he did bring them. All a part of her hatred for the confining apparel.

It took nearly fifteen minutes for her to get dressed. Pulling her t-shirt over her head was the difficult part. Every movement made stinging sensation or a sharp one that caused her eyes to tear up.

Melanie heaved heavy breaths.

"Hey, everything alright?" Melissa peeked in.

Melanie stood with her back to the door, shirtless. The air tickled, making the large gashes itch. She closed her eyes. Tears trickled down her cheeks. God, it fucking hurt.

"Here, let me help," Melissa said, taking the shirt from her hands.

Melanie wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I'm going to put on some cream that will lessen the chance of scarring. We tried to do stitches, but the wounds are too wide. They kept ripping," she explained as she began to rub the cream on her back.

Melanie jumped at the cold touch of her hands. After spreading it across her mutilated skin, gauze was put on.

"You need to change this four times a day," she told Melanie.

"Okay," Melanie breathed. Slowly, the pain rating was going down.

"Raise your arms the best you can."

Melanie did so. The best she could muster was a loose version of the letter U.

"Also, I have some pain medication. Be careful, it's strong. Take them when you need them. I know how tough you can be, but you will need them."

"Okay," Melanie said again.

"Alright. The papers have been signed and you are free to go. Try to get some rest."

Melanie smiled. Melissa wasn't like anybody she'd ever met. She was so calm. Then again, she had a kid who was a werewolf. So, Melanie must've been a piece of cake compared to him. Did anything frighten her?

Melanie came out of the hospital room, her keys dangling on her finger and her messenger bag on her shoulder. She tried to keep the strap from rubbing her shoulder blade.

"Allison texted me. She took Lydia home after stopping by the station," Stiles said.

"You're driving," Melanie said, tossing the keys at Isaac. "Go home and sleep Stiles."

Melanie took the back of fast food from him and nudged him in the arm; her way of saying thank you. He really could be quite cool when his sarcastic stupidity didn't get in the way.

"You going to be alright?" he asked as she tried not to limp past him towards the sliding entrance doors.

"Yep. I took some fun pills. I'm going to be great. We can kill the alphas tomorrow," she said.

"Derek got them to leave though," Isaac piped up. His hands twitched nervously, afraid that she would fall again.

"Dogs don't always do what they're told. Look at Scott and Peter. Peter thought he could come back from the dead and Scott does the exact opposite of whatever Derek suggests," she said, pulling out the burger in the grease-spotted bag. "Did you seriously eat my fries?"

She eyed the empty fry container at the bottom of the brown bag with disdain then looked at Stiles in disbelief.

"I was hungry," Stiles mumbled. "Isaac ate some too."

"Dude!" Isaac exclaimed then punched him in the arm from behind Melanie.

Stiles roared, stumbling sideways into the wall then hissed, holding his bicep to his chest.

"I can't feel my arm now," he grumbled. He glared at the werewolf.

* * *

**Review for me?**


End file.
